


The Android and the Engineer

by TARDISTraveller42



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 60,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISTraveller42/pseuds/TARDISTraveller42
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around Data and Geordi. Some fluff, some angst, some friendship, and some romance. Start anywhere, as all stories are unconnected!
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge, Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 122
Kudos: 342





	1. Sing Me Your Sweet Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geordi can't sleep, so he visits Data's quarters. Very fluffy. Can be read as Daforge or just strong friendship.

A. Sing Me Your Sweet Lullaby

Sometimes Geordi's VISOR made it difficult to sleep. It was scientifically documented that staring at screens for too long could wake your brain up. And since he basically stared at a sort of screen all day long, sleeping was always a bit hit-or-miss. 

Usually he didn't mind; there was always something interesting to work on in Engineering. But after the day he'd had...

Geordi sat up with a sigh, reaching over for his VISOR. It was easy to find, perched just beside his bed. Pretty soon he was surrounded by color and rough outlines of the objects in his room. His pajamas were comfortable, his room was the perfect temperature, and his whole body felt like lead. But still he couldn't sleep.

There was always sickbay. They could always cook up a hypo that would knock out a horse. But sickbay was so far away, and he really didn't want this silly little bout of insomnia on his record. Too many of those, and the captain might start getting worried.

He'd only been chief engineer for a little while. A slip up now could send him back to maintenance work. 

No, he wouldn't go to sickbay. But he wouldn't stay here either.

Geordi forced himself to his feet. The soft carpeting seemed to meld with his feet as soon as they made contact, making it almost impossible to move. His whole body ached from being jammed into that Jeffries tube all day. The only thing that had made it worthwhile was the company he had all day: his best friend Data.

A thought entered Geordi's mind as he padded across the floor. He wondered what Data was doing; what Data always did while everyone else was asleep? Often he worked the night shift, if only because nobody else wanted to. But Geordi was almost certain he wasn't working tonight.

What did an android do in his off hours? Geordi made his guesses as he tied a robe around himself; a heavy one that could keep him warm even in the ship's draftiest corridors. He slid on a pair of slippers as well; sturdy ones that didn't look completely ridiculous in public.

"Computer?" He asked quietly. "Where is Commander Data?"

"Commander Data is located in his quarters," the computer's ever-dependable voice replied.

Geordi smiled to himself. That narrowed down the possibilities for what Data could be doing. He wasn't at a poker game, he wasn't speaking to the captain, and he wasn't practicing chess in Ten-Forward. 

Geordi thanked the computer and stepped out into the hallway. It was incredibly quiet at this time of night; some people found it peaceful while others found it creepy. Geordi didn't know where he stood on the argument; he'd always been more comfortable around computers than people, but it was strange to hear the soft groaning of the ship instead of laughter and commotion.

Geordi was fully awake again by the time he reached Data's quarters. His VISOR was fully operational and his body didn't feel so completely unmovable. He rang the panel on the wall and waited for Data's usual, "Come in please." before entering.

The first thing Geordi saw was Data's aura. It always calmed him, for some reason. Maybe because Data was always so calm. He was a good balance for Geordi's high energy bursts.

"Geordi," said Data, lowering the violin from his chin.

"So close." Geordi snapped his fingers. At Data's confused expression, he explained, "I guessed that you were practicing oboe."

Data cocked his head. He still had not returned to playing, just stood holding his bow in one hand and violin in the other.

"I do require more practice with the oboe. However, I am playing the violin in the concert for the Üg-hah ambassador."

Geordi smiled, stepping deeper into the room so that the door shut behind him.

"Do you mind if I listen?" He asked.

"Not at all." 

Geordi sat on the couch as Data propped his violin up again. He flipped back a page in the music book he was looking at, and then started to play.

The tune was high-pitched and a bit too exciting for Geordi's taste. But, it being Data, he didn't mind. His fingers intertwined and then laced behind his head, where he leaned back against the wall. He moved just once more, to take off his VISOR, and then closed his eyes.

Suddenly the music stopped.

"Do you wish to go to sleep?" asked Data, in a soft and achingly kind voice.

Geordi smiled again.

"It was a long day. I couldn't get to sleep in my quarters."

Geordi heard some shuffling, but the violin music did not return.

Instead, Data said, "Perhaps I should play something more soothing."

"I'm the one who stormed in one you," Geordi reminded him. "You play whatever you want to."

There was a pause. And then Brahm's Lullaby entered Geordi's ears. He released a playful groan, shaking his head. Again, 

Data stopped playing.

"I was attempting to help you to sleep. Lullabies are commonly used to lower heart and breathing rate, which promotes-"

"I know, Data. Thank you; do whatever you want to."

Another pause. And then Brahm's Lullaby started again.

Geordi leaned deeper into the back of the couch and let himself be carried away by the little tune. If anything, it did help him feel better about today. Maybe Engineering had seen a million different problems, half of which still had no solutions. But here, in Data's quarters, there were no problems.

Here, sleep soon claimed him; a sleep that had him dreaming of androids who wished to be composers.


	2. I Will Rescue You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geordi is trapped in a fire in the engineering department. Data comes to the rescue. Hurt/comfort and angst.

B. I Will Rescue You

"What the hell was that?" Riker called over the rumbling of the ship. 

Data turned to his monitor, clicking through the scanners as fast as he could. His eyes darted back and forth across the screen. Searching. Checking. Double checking. All in the span of one or two seconds.

"There is no sign of collision or external damage," he said. 

"There was a small explosion in Engineering," Worf said suddenly, hands a blur over his own monitors. "The warp core is undamaged."

"Casualties?" Picard asked. There was a tightness constricting his voice, as there always was during a crisis.

"Three minor injuries. A fire has broken out in an alcove beside the warp core."

Riker gripped the arm of his chair and turned up to Worf.

"Is anyone in the alcove?"

Worf seemed to falter for half a second.

"La Forge. He is the only one in the area. Everyone else is evacuating."

Picard's eyes lit up, movements stiff. "Data; Number One. Go get him out of there."

They were already halfway out of their seats when he said it. Up the ramp. Into the turbolift. A quick glance to the worried faces on the bridge, and the door was closing.

The last thing either heard was Picard calling a medical team to Engineering. Then they were on their own.

"Engineering," Will commanded to the computer. 

The turbolift began moving, as the two men stood stock still inside. The commotion was still settling in Will's mind, making it difficult to focus. His body was full of adrenaline, that leaked into his unsteady voice.

"Do you know what could have caused this?" Will asked. His voice sounded almost as constricted as the captain's.

"Unknown, sir."

If Will didn't know better, he'd say Data looked nervous as well. Jaw clenched, staring straight ahead. Even Data's posture, rigidly upright, seemed a little too robotic, even for him. 

When the turbolift reached their destination, Data practically jumped out the door. Will barely had time to blink before Data was running down the adjacent hallway, making a beeline for Engineering. 

Will followed pathetically behind, unable to keep up with mechanical legs and near-infinite stamina. They rounded the corner and found Engineering covered in a haze. A haze that grew thicker as they ran through it. The light gray mist quickly gave way to thick, black smoke that filled Will's lungs with soot and God-knows-what else. 

Will coughed chestily, feeling his eyes water. But he kept almost apace with Data. He'd be damned if he'd let some smoke inhalation keep him from a rescue mission. And if he did end up injured, there was a sickbay crew on their way. His comfort didn't matter here.

"Geordi!" Data called suddenly.

God, he sounded human; even if it was just for a second.

"I'm here!" Geordi croaked back. He was coughing more than Will; a lot more. Already suffering from the smoke.

"Geordi, I am going to attempt to move the metal barrier," said Data. To an outside observer, he would have seemed remarkably calm. 

But Will knew better. Will saw the slight frown; the creased forehead that was usually so smooth and undisturbed. Will noticed the quick movements and the desperate way he approached the scene.

Will waved some smoke out of his face so he could better see what was going on. Apparently, a beam had fallen that covered the entrance to the alcove just enough to block Geordi inside. Other than that, the only thing out of the ordinary was a small electrical fire working away one of the small computer consoles on the edge of the room.

Will could only hope that the computer wasn't important. But if he were honest, it was not his top priority right now.

"Geordi; Dr. Crusher is on her way," he said. Trying to help. Trying to keep everyone calm, like a good commander should.

"Commander," said Data, hesitantly touching the upturned metal beam. "I will have to move the beam by myself. The temperature is far too great for you to touch."

"Okay," Will breathed. He felt a little useless, standing here unable to help. But he also didn't want to end up in sickbay for two weeks with third degree burns. 

Data nodded, and then got to work. He braced one hand under the beam and took hold of the edge of it with the other. Using practically his whole body, bent at the knee and crouched under almost the entire structure, he pushed up. 

The beam didn't move at first. Data's expression changed to one of exertion; something he'd picked up from observing humans, no doubt. Teeth set in a grimace, he pushed up with all of his strength, so much that his arms shook with the effort.

And the beam moved! Slowly, at first. Then with one surge of strength, Data had it lifted almost to head-level.

"Hurry, Geordi," he said. 

Will caught the emotion in his voice, even if he'd never admit it and even if no one else believed him. There was something deeper in those words than an android's indifference.

Geordi performed a perfect jump-and-roll through the gap Data had opened, and found himself at Will's feet. Beside them, Data let the beam fall hard to the floor. The clanging noise echoed through the large room; a horrible sound of metal hitting metal.

But then came a much sweeter sound; footsteps. Soft boots coming toward them, and the distinct voice of Dr. Crusher.

Will sighed in relief and turned down to Geordi. He was on his back, still coughing too much, but seemingly alright. Data crouched above him, eyes scanning over his body as carefully as he monitored his work station.

"I'm alright," Geordi murmured. "I'm alright."

"You seem to be experiencing symptoms of smoke inhalation," said Data. Always on alert, especially when it came to his friends.

Will stepped out of the way to let Beverly get to work. In the corner of his eye, he watched a different officer run toward the fire with some kind of extinguisher in her hands. Feeling even more useless than before, Will took another step back.

Then he noticed Data's hands. 

Though Data was placid as ever, his hands looked painfully damaged. Metal glared through broken skin, shining in the light of the blazing fire and the warp core. Luckily the inner metal did not seem too damaged, but he'd need a hell of a lot of regenerator work to be back to normal.

"Data, do you want me to walk with you?" Will asked.

Data seemed confused at the question. But as soon as he tried to push himself up off the floor, his arm shook violently and he nearly collapsed under himself.

Will was there to catch his upper body just in time.

"I've got you," said Will.

Easily, he pulled Data to his feet. They both looked down at the damaged hands, Data seeming to notice them for the first time. Will squeezed his shoulder as a sign of comfort, though it was impossible to tell what Data saw as comforting. Or whether he cared about comfort at all.

Will breathed out, spurring another cough, and looked up at Beverly. She and Geordi were getting to their feet, holding onto each other. But they both seemed fine. 

"We need to get away from this smoke," she said, putting on her 'doctor voice'. "I don't want to wait around for the filtering system to come back online."

"I'll help Data if you don't need help with Geordi," said Will. He adopted his command voice as well. It was a mist in these situations. 

"What happened to Data?" asked Geordi, still leaned on Beverly for support.

"My hands were damaged by the beam I lifted," Data explained as they started toward the turbolift. "I seem to be having a difficult time with motor control."

Geordi didn't respond, but Will could tell something was bothering him just by the gravity of his silence. However, the team didn't have time for an emotional chat right now; they had to get to sickbay. And then, of course, they had to get back to work and figure out why any of this had even happened.

In the turbolift, with a hand on Data's back to steady him, Will tapped his Com badge.

"Riker to Picard. We've got La Forge and Engineering's been evacuated. The filtering system should fix the rest."

"Good work, Number One."

"We have to make a stop in sickbay before coming back to the bridge," he added. 

Beside him, Data held out his metallic hands like he was afraid to touch anybody, even himself. Will frowned, faltering for a moment. 

"Take as much time as you need," said Picard.

Will tapped his Com badge off and added another hand to support Data.

"You alright?" he asked softly.

"I have sustained no permanent damage," Data replied monotonously.

Somehow, his response didn't make Will feel any better. But he let it go, as they had finally reached the sickbay deck.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Data, how the hell did you manage to do this?" Geordi asked.

The question sounded innocent and curious enough. But the tone was frustration, or even anger. Data couldn't figure it out. Usually he could, with Geordi. He decided to reply in answer to the curiosity instead of the anger. 

"The metallic beam acted as a conductor of heat, which easily melted the-"

"I know how metal works," Geordi snapped back. He sighed a moment later, though, deflating. "I'm sorry."

Data was having a difficult time processing Geordi's words. This always happened when he was on the bench in sickbay. As Geordi worked on his hands, his own systems were trying to recalibrate. This probably took a lot of his energy away, so he had less energy for things like analyzing emotions and reading facial and vocal expressions.

At least, that was Data's hypothesis.

"I'm not mad at you, Data." Geordi pieced together another section of Data's hand, frowning the whole time. "I just don't like when people risk themselves for me."

Data had to admit that he did not like the feeling, either. He would risk his life to save anyone on this ship. But to have someone else do the same...it just felt wrong.

"My discomfort is less important than your life," he said simply.

The words did not hit so simply in Geordi's mind. In fact, they made him want to cry. He had so many pent up feelings after today, he felt ready to explode. 

Geordi set down the tool he had been using and took a deep breath. Data watched him the entire time, head cocking to the side like a curious puppy.

"Did the fire make you think of the traumatic experience you had when you were a child?" Data asked suddenly.

Geordi jumped, feeling his skin crawl. His jaw dropped open.

"What?" 

Data instantly knew he'd made a miscalculation. It was these procedures; they took all of the energy out of his brain. They stole all of the knowledge he'd gained about humans and human tact. 

"I apologize, Geordi. It is rude to ask about-"

"No, no." Geordi sighed, probably for the hundredth time that day. "It's alright, Data."

He sat beside Data on the bench, glancing briefly at his still-broken hands. The metal was mostly covered, with a little help from one of Dr. Crusher's regenerators. But parts of his palm were still exposed, like a terrible injury.

Geordi turned up to Data's face to find him already staring straight back.

"You're right," Geordi admitted. "I've been thinking about that day a lot. This time at least I had my VISOR." 

Data nodded, looking down at his own hands. Geordi noticed; sprang to his feet.

"Let's get you fixed up." 

He reached for a new tool to use, but was stopped by Data's hand on his wrist. It was still a little warm, but nothing that would harm Geordi. What did harm Geordi was the look on his best friend's face, something sad and strong that could not be explained by those who insisted Data had no emotions.

"Geordi." Data's grip loosened, only slightly. "I will always be there to save you, no matter what the cost is to me. You are my friend."

Geordi's mouth hung agape for a moment, throat working soundlessly. He stared into Data's shining yellow eyes. Full of determination; care. God, maybe he was imagining it, but he swore he saw love in Data's eyes.

Geordi took hold of Data's hand, slowly extracting it from his wrist. He didn't have the words to respond to Data. And so he responded in the same way he always did; he repaired him. And he added a few extra failsafes for good measure.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Will was sitting at his usual place beside the captain when Data returned to work. His hands looked completely normal; a testament to both Geordi's skill and Data's own abilities. As he sat at his station, Will found himself jumping to his feet. He paused for a second, and then went over to Data.

He didn't know what to say. Ever since he'd returned from Engineering, Will had been anxious and exhausted. He didn't tell Picard, of course; just forced himself back into his duties. There were so many things he wanted to tell Data and Geordi, but none of them felt right anymore.

So instead, Will propped his foot up beside Data's chair, like he always did. He made a few commands to the ensign piloting the ship, like he always did. 

Then he turned to Data.

"You feeling better?" asked Will, quiet enough so that nobody else heard him.

"Yes, sir." Data's hands glided over his console. 

Back to work. Back to the mission.

Will smiled to himself, and then looked up at the screen in front of them. 

"Bring us up to warp 2, Ensign."

The ship lurched forward, and they were off onto another adventure. Will knew that they wouldn't soon forget about their own little crisis. But they had each other, and that was all he could ask of his team. Whatever came next, he knew they would face it together.


	3. A Kiss to Build a Dream On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geordi teaches Data how to kiss. Daforge and very fluffy (with a tiny bit of angst)

C. A Kiss to Build a Dream On

Geordi could not believe what he'd just heard. He blinked. Processed. Blinked again, still processing.

"What?" Slowly, he lowered the contraption he'd been fiddling with all night. He turned a full 180° in his seat, hands latching onto the arms of the chair.

Data was stood above him, stiff and awkward beside the desk. Geordi would swear he was shifting from foot to foot. And that he was blushing. His version of blushing, at least. The VISOR could see it clearly, even in the low light of his quarters.

"I wish to learn how to kiss, the human way. To evoke an emotional response in another person," explained Data.

Geordi's lips twitched into a smile, even as his eyes glazed over to a point on the opposite wall. He knew full well that Data was still staring hard as ever directly into his VISOR. But he couldn't meet his eyes; not now. 

"Data...are you sure that you want me to teach you?"

Data nodded. Always so confident. Always so sure. 

"You are my best friend," Data said, as if that curtailed all doubts. 

Geordi shook his head. Rubbed his hands together, noticing the sweat breaking out on his palms. God, he'd never been so uncomfortable speaking to Data. Then again, he'd never been asked to help someone practice kissing. 

Not since the disaster of fifth grade, at least.

"Look, Data; I can barely manage to kiss anyone without them walking off a minute later." He was making excuses and he knew it; Data probably did, too. "I don't even know where to begin teaching somebody."

Data's eyes turned toward the floor, lips setting in a troubled frown. Geordi sighed, leaning back in his seat. He hated seeing his friend like this. Especially when he knew his excuses were bullcrap. 

He wasn't worried about giving Data bad advice. And he definitely wasn't anxious or uncomfortable about the prospect of kissing Data himself. Quite the opposite, actually. 

He'd been wanting to ask Data himself for a long time, actually. To kiss, not to teach him to kiss. Or to go on a date, or have a drink in Ten-Forward as something other than friends or coworkers. 

And now it was really happening; but not really. Data didn't want to kiss him. He probably wanted to learn how so that he could kiss someone else; someone he wanted to be in a relationship with. Maybe Hannah, the engineer Data had been fixing the comm panels with all week. Geordi was just here as a stand-in for her.

"Geordi?" Data asked. His head tilted in that certain way that reminded Geordi of a curious cat. "I am sorry if I my request made you uncomfortable."

"No, Data, don't apologize," said Geordi. "Listen, I'd love to help you out." 

It wasn't a complete lie; Geordi would 'love to help' Data clean Spot's litter box if it made the android happy. But obviously he would have preferred not to teach his crush how to win over someone else. He'd much rather be the one he was practicing for.

Geordi stood; fixed his shirt. Now he was standing in front of Data, he felt a flurry of butterflies in his stomach. Ridiculous, since they'd been closer than this before. This time just felt different. Good different, maybe bad different. Who knew?

"Is there a specific reason you're learning this right now?" Geordi asked playfully.

Okay, he was interested. Maybe it'd break his own heart, but he had to know.

"Actually," Data said. "There is someone that I am considering as a potential significant other."

Geordi's heart sank. But he shook his head to clear it and straightened himself out.

His friend wanted his help, and by God he was going to give it to him if it killed him. Or, in this case, make his chest ache.

"The basic idea is to figure out what kind of mood the other person is in, and match it," Geordi explained. "So if they're taking it slow, you should take it slow. If they're moving faster, then so can you."

Data thought it over for a moment. Geordi could practically see the questions forming in his positronic brain. 

"Where should I put my hands?" He asked.

Geordi smiled to himself. 

"That's up to you. A lot of people put their hands on the other person's face. Then they pull them toward themselves and...kiss."

Geordi looked away from Data's bright eyes. They bore into his head even when he looked away. Too much. This was all too much. Conflicting emotions, churning in his stomach. Excitement, anxiety, sadness as well as joy. 

Give him a fractured warp coil any day; love was something so much more complicated.

Geordi felt, rather than told, his feet to shuffle back a step. Then his hand patted Data's shoulder, in the most platonic way possible. His lips forced a smile.

"That's pretty much all I can help you with. I think it's best if you figure out the rest on your own." 

The words barely made it out of his throat. But he couldn't kiss Data like this. Not while he knew Data was interested in someone else. Not when he knew that it wasn't real. His heart could take a lot, but he wasn't ready to torture it that much tonight.

"Thank you, Geordi. You have been a very good friend to me."

Geordi still didn't quite meet Data's eyes. He stared somewhere between his neck and shoulders instead, watching the readouts of the metal dots on Data's collar like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Don't mention it," he murmured. "I'm always here."

Data nodded. "I will see you in Engineering tomorrow," he said.

"See you."

As soon as the door was closed, Geordi sank onto his bed. A big sigh. And then another. Just for good measure, he sighed again before tearing off his VISOR.

He was in no rush to get to sleep; that would only bring tomorrow that much faster. He'd see Data again, and probably hear about the success rate of his kissing lesson. Hear about whoever Data had chosen over him. Watch his crush drift away from him, yet again.

"Computer, can you freeze time?"

"Clock frozen at 1100 hours. Would you like to set a stopwatch or begin a timer?"

Geordi allowed himself another deep sigh.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Geordi was quieter than usual all day. This made him more focused, too, which was a blessing. He only had to work for six hours before the repairs were complete and he was off duty. 

As he walked back to his quarters, he was perturbed. Data hadn't mentioned last night once. Okay, he hadn't either, so they were even. But Data also hadn't mentioned who exactly he'd been practicing for. Maybe Geordi didn't want to know, but there was a piece of him that was curious. That strange part of him that wanted to prolong the torture. 

He found his quarters and disappeared into them with a grateful smile. The hard work was done, already, and there was still plenty of time to relax. Recharge. Maybe even grab a drink in Ten-Forward after dinner. 

Geordi kicked off his shoes and checked himself in the mirror. His VISOR made mirrors a bit tricky, always scanning the glass itself and only showing him half of everything reflected in the glass. He made it work though. He had to.

While he fixed his hair (Jeffries tubes were not good for maintaining a hairstyle, sweaty and stuffy as they were), he heard someone ring his doorbell. Probably one of the ensigns bringing their report. The good kids; they were really on top of things.

"Come in," he called.

Even by the distorted image in the mirror, he saw that familiar aura. 

Data.

He spun around. Yep. There he was, door sliding shut behind him. Looking straight on, his aura was at its brightest; a pure halo of light. 

"Hey Data," said Geordi, unsure of what else to say. "What can I do for you?"

Data hesitated, eyes glancing off, ever so slightly, to the side of the room.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me last night."

Geordi swallowed hard. Here it was; the story behind the whole mysterious request. The special person. The date. The kiss? 

"No problem," he forced out. "I'm glad I could help."

Data took another step into the room, blinking more than usual. Unsure? Or just clearing something from his eye. Probably the latter.

"Geordi, I still do not have any practical experience," said Data.

"I know. I just think you should save that for someone special. That's not something you can really practice."

Geordi spoke quickly. If it lessened the awkward, achy feeling then he didn't notice it. His chest and his stomach were doing somersaults. All of a sudden he didn't care about having dinner or a drink; he just wanted to go to bed already.

Data took another step forward.

"Someone special?" He asked, in that painfully sweet voice he used when he wanted to known what a metaphor meant, or the details of a holiday celebrated on Earth.

"Yeah. You know, someone you want to connect with or go out with."

There was a tightness in Geordi's voice that he despised using with Data. But it had been a long day and he was tired. Tired and hurt and wanting to pity himself. 

"Geordi..." Data took yet another step forward. 

He was hardly two feet away now; close enough that Geordi could see the breath rising and falling in his chest. His throat. His mouth.

"Geordi, would it be alright if I kissed you?" 

His voice was like velvet. It sent a chill down Geordi's spine, as much as the words jarred his addled mind.

"Wait, you...you want to kiss me? Not someone else?" Geordi sputtered, holding a hand up to pause...whatever this was.

Data's eyebrows furrowed.

"Who else would I be interested in kissing?"

Geordi smiled. The feelings were all turning positive now: dread turning to excitement, irritation turning to adoration. He looked up into those yellow eyes and saw that they only saw him. 

That aura seemed to glow even brighter.

"It's just," Geordi explained. "You usually don't ask someone for relationship advice if they're the one you're thinking of starting a relationship with." 

Data's head tilted to the side.

"I wanted to learn what you considered a good kiss. If I asked someone else, their answer may not have been accurate to your desires. You were the only person I could ask."

His reasoning was obvious. So obvious it was absurd, actually. Geordi simply laughed. Laughed and laughed, until he realized Data still looked confused.

"Data, I've wanted to kiss you for a long time," he said. 

Data shifted forward, until he and Geordi were practically chest to chest. One of his pale hands rose, slow and hesitant, to Geordi's cheek. Then the other, on the opposite cheek.

Geordi reached a hand around to hold Data's back. He pinched the uniform fabric between his fingers. Making sure this was real. Making sure he could sense everything that was happening.

The aura grew bigger, until it was almost all Geordi could see. And then he felt lips press against his. He pushed back, gently. Savoring the moment. The taste.

Data had already been to dinner, his lips tasting of a pasta salad. Geordi's favorite. Had he been trying Geordi's favorite foods, even though he could not taste them? Had he been sitting in Ten-Forward or his own quarters? 

But those questions didn't matter right now. Right now his lips were on Data's and they were in his quarters and they were becoming more than just friends. They were melting into each other. Data had to be feeling something right now; in his own way, of course. There was no way a plain old programming mechanism could make Geordi feel like this. There was no way Data was only following some series of coding.

Geordi squeezed Data's back, pulling him closer to himself. Data branched out too, gliding his hands down to Geordi's shoulders. Their head switched angles, Geordi shifting to the left and Data to the right. 

One more gentle kiss, and then they broke for air. Their hands found each other's. Data's felt warmer than usual, as Geordi squeezed his palms close to his own. As they leaned away from each other. As yellow eyes met gold VISOR.

"Was that alright?" Data asked, voice so soft it melted Geordi's heart.

"More than alright."

"May we kiss again? Only if you-"

Geordi cut him off with another kiss.


	4. It's Too Cold For You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data, Geordi, and Beverly are trapped in an icy cave. Angst with a very fluffy ending. Enjoy!

It’s Too Cold For You Here

“First Officer’s Log; supplemental. While investigating the caves of the ice planet Maurin, a rockslide has separated three crew members, Dr. Crusher, Geordi La Forge, and Lieutenant Commander Data, from the rest of the away team. The caves are incredibly unstable, so we can not safely use our phasers to clear the debris. Since the minerals from the cave are interfering with our tricorders and communication systems, we are returning to the Enterprise and devise a plan to rescue our crewmates.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

“Is everyone alright?” 

The voice of Doctor Crusher met Georid’s ringing ears. It was dark. No, wait; now his VISOR was coming back online. Shapes formed from the darkness. Outlines, then colors, then readings of minerals and temperatures.

“I think so,” he said. 

Geordi forced his protesting limbs to cooperate as he tried to sit up. His shoulder had hit something. The ground, probably. He checked himself over as he got his bearings, but other than a few scrapes and bruises, he seemed to be okay.

Someone grabbed his arm and helped him the rest of the way to his feet. Beverly. She wore her signature ‘doctor look’: pursed lips, bright eyes. Ready to take command and hold someone’s hand all at once. Geordi would probably never admit it, but he was always comforted by her control in situations like these. 

“Wait,” Geordi said suddenly. “Where’s Data? He was right beside me.”

And now Geordi remembered everything. They’d been walking through the cave, he and Data leading the away team. The minerals in the cave interfered with their tricorders, so he’d been describing everything his VISOR could see. Data had been beside him, eyes darting around. And then a sound had rumbled echoed through the cave, like an earthquake. Geordi had heard his name shouted, and then something shoved him across the room.

Slowly, hesitantly, Geordi turned to the pile of rocks that stood right where he’d been walking moments before. His VISOR noticed a familiar glow eminating from the bottom of the pile. 

Data.

Data lay prone on the ground. He was covered with debris and, to Geordi’s horror, two rocks. Well, ‘Rocks’ was one word for them. A better would have been ‘boulders’.

Data had saved him from the falling rocks. And now he was trapped underneath them.

Geordi’s VISOR cut out for a moment. No, his brain cut out for a moment. Short-circuited with dizziness. He wanted to be sick. 

A hand took hold of his arm.

“Geordi,” said Beverly. 

Right, Doctor Crusher was here. She could help. He wasn’t alone here. 

“I’m okay,” he breathed. It was a lie. But he had to be okay; he had to get to work. He had to save his friend and start repaying that new debt he owed him.

Swallowing his anxieties, Geordi went to his knees beside Data. Scanning the situation. Making calculations. Turning to science and mathematics to calm himself down, just like when he was a kid. Deanna would have a field day with him later, but that was a problem for another time. 

“Data, can you hear me?”

No response. Not even a flicker or a whir of his circuitry. 

Beverly crouched beside him. She pulled out her medical tricorder; whacked it a few times. Her lips set into a deep frown, and then she cast her tricorder aside.

“Not even turning on now,” she muttered.

Geordi’s heart sank even further into his stomach. But this wasn’t a time to cry about everything going wrong. He was still the best engineer on the Enterprise, and she the best doctor. If anyone could help Data without help from tricorders and other modern technologies, it was them.

“I’m calculating out which rocks we have to move so the whole thing doesn’t come falling down,” he said. Somehow he kept his voice steady, even though inside he was well and truly panicking.

Beverly leaned closer to Data’s face, staring unblinkingly at his closed eyelids and dusty hair as she maneuvered a hand to his wrist. A hint of a smile crossed her lips. But when her hands hovered over Data’s face and chest, the frown returned.

“How is he, doc?” asked Geordi, voice hardly above a whisper.

“I’m getting a strong pulse, but he isn’t breathing.”

Geordi wasn’t too worried about that. Breathing wasn’t nearly as important to Data as it was to humans. But the words still rang in his head; made him pause. For a moment, he simply stared at his unmoving friend. Uniform covered in gashes, and rocks. Face blank. Lips parted just slightly, a silent echo of his shouting Geord’s name.

“That’ll affect his thermoregulation,” Geordi said; bringing himself back into the moment. “He’ll either get really cold or really hot. My bet is on cold.”

Geordi rubbed his hands together. Now that the shock was wearing off, he was feeling the freezing temperature of the cave again. It was warmer than it had been outside, but really that wasn’t saying much on a planet made of blizzards and icebergs.

“I’ll see if I can find my medical kit,” said Beverley. “You can move the rocks, if you think it won’t do him any more harm.”

“I think the biggest hit was to his artificial lungs,” Geordi explained. “They’re a lot more fragile than the rest of him. From what I can tell, all his other systems are just a little shaken up. Shouldn’t be damaged by taking these rocks off of him.”

They went to their respective jobs, Beverly clawing through the rocks as carefully as she could and Geordi maneuvering the rocks off of his friend’s back. The minutes passed in silence, broken only by exhausted breaths and shifting rocks. It was tedious work. But at least it gave them something to do; a goal to keep track of. 

When Beverly returned to Geordi’s side, she had her medical kit. Or, what used to be her medical kit. Now it was a dented case with some broken shards of metal inside. A gash tore through the center of the Starfleet symbol, almost cutting all the way through the sturdy hull.

“I think the emergency blanket might still be in here,” Beverly sighed. “That might be about all we can still use.”

Geordi brushed one more layer of debris off of Data’s back and then let himself fall back into a tired heap. Tired. Panting. Still somehow cold, even though sweat ran down his forehead.

Beverly used the moment to check Data’s pulse again. This time she felt his wrist and his neck, gentle fingers probing his icy skin. 

“Same as before.” Her brow furrowed suddenly. “Do you know why he’s unconscious? His body doesn’t usually respond to trauma like that.”

Geordi sat up straighter. He set both hands on Data’s back, gliding them gently over the torn and dirtied fabric of his uniform. 

“One of the rocks must’ve hit his switch.” 

Geordi spent the next second praying that the switch hadn’t been damaged. His own engineering kit was somewhere in the debris, probably as ruined as Dr. Crusher’s. He didn’t have access to any of his tools, let alone the Enterprise computer. And God, what if it was damaged beyond repair? 

No. He couldn’t think like that.

He found the switch and pressed it. Oh, thank God; it moved right back into place.

Data’s eyes shot open, head tilting stiffly back and forth. It was a small victory, but a victory that had Geordi and Beverly smiling wide.

“Hey buddy,” Geordi murmured. He knelt close to Data’s head, looking deep into those yellow eyes. 

“Geordi.” Data winced at the mechanical sound in his voice. He lowered his eyebrows and processed for a moment. When he next spoke, his voice was back to normal. “What happened?”

Geordi smiled; felt a rush of relief. Data was talking. He was awake. He was aware. That was better than could have been hoped for just a few seconds ago.

“Someone decided to be a big hero again,” said Geordi with a playful lilt. “And got himself trapped under a bunch of rubble.”

Data’s eyes drifted, and then he nodded. Remembering. 

“By ‘someone’, I assume that you are referring to me.”

Geordi let himself laugh. It echoed through the cave, much as the initial rockfall had. But this sound was so much better. A light in the dark tunnel.

“It’s good to have you back, Data,” said Beverly. 

“Doctor.” Data sat up, to the chagrin of both Geordi and Beverly. He ignored their protests and scanned the room, searching. Growing more and more concerned. “Where is the rest of the away team?”

Geordi met Beverly’s eyes.

“They’re all somewhere on the other side of the rockfall,” said Geordi. “My VISOR can’t cut through all this debris.”

“It is likely that the others are in a better position than we are,” Data said. “The entrance of the cave is located on the other side of the rubble.”

Suddenly a jolt ran through Data. Every part of his body jerked; his eyes widened. 

“Data,” called Beverley, a worried frown playing at her lips.

“I seem…” he broke off, frowning. “I cannot sense my internal temperature.”

“Was that a shiver?” Beverly asked.

Geordi shrugged.

“I don’t even know if he can shiver. I’ve never seen him this cold before.”

Geordi reached out a tentative hand, and then touched Data’s cheek. It was like ice. No, maybe even colder than ice.

“Data!” he cried. “You’re freezing. We have to get you warmed up.”

“I…” Data’s head jerked again, eyes shutting on their own. His body started tilting toward the floor. Threatening to fall. Then actually falling.

Geordi caught his upper body just before he crashed onto the ground. But Data was already awake again, sitting up of his own accord.

“I am alright,” he assured.

Beverly and Geordi did not look impressed.

“Data, you’re systems are being affected by the cold,” Geordi explained. He kept a hand on Data’s shoulder to brace him. “You need to lay down so you don’t hurt yourself.”

“I assure you, I will not be as affected by the cold as y-y-y-y-you.” The word was accented by Data’s head continuously spasming, voice monotone and robotic.

Panic rushed through Geordi’s body again. Adrenaline. Anxiety. Damn it, for a minute there he’d been convinced that everything was fine. 

“Lay down,” he said. An order.

Data complied, though he looked incredibly uncomfortable doing so. He laid his head on the ground, facing up to the ceiling of the cave. Geordi leaned above him, VISOR scanning his eyes; staring right through him.

“Data, your thermal systems are completely offline. At this rate, we’ll last in this cold longer than you.” Geordi sighed; rubbed a hand across his face. “Okay, doc; I can’t do anything to help him right now, so we’re going to have to use your expertise. Let’s treat Data just like we would a human. What would we do then?”

Beverly chewed her bottom lip, thinking hard. 

“Both of you, take your shirts off.”

Geordi sputtered. 

“Wha-?”

“We need an insulator between ourselves and the ground,” she explained. “Lay your shirts out as a bed, and then we’ll lay together under the blanket.”

Geordi shook his head, but did as he was told. He didn’t remember learning this at the Academy. Then again, there was a lot he didn’t remember learning at the Academy that they’d done in the past four years.

He shivered as soon as his shirt was pulled over his head. At least they all had black long sleeves underneath their uniforms; thermals that were supposed to protect them from the cold. Supposed to protect them for their thirty minutes mission, that was. Not from whatever hellish series of events they had fallen into.

With his uniform spread on the ground, Geordi turned to Data. His uniform was halfway over his head; stuck. His arms seemed to be frozen, unwilling to reach another millimeter higher. 

Geordi jumped in to assist.

“I’ve got you, buddy.” 

He tugged the shirt up until Data’s head was freed. Then, with a gentleness he only displayed to his best friends, he carefully pulled Data’s hands out of the sleeves.

“Thank you, Geor-Geor-Geor-Geor-”

“Shhh. It’s okay.” Geordi sighed. Squeezed Data’s shirt just to release some pent up emotion.

Another tremor rocked through Data’s systems. His arms. His legs. They each spasmed once, and then the whole thing started again.

When it was over, Data wrapped his arms around himself. Maybe it was just a logical decision to keep himself warm; maintain thermal equilibrium. But it looked like he was trying to comfort himself.

Geordi rested a hand on his arm with a gentle smile. “We’ll get you fixed up as soon as we get back to the Enterprise.”

A lump formed in Geordi’s throat at the word. The Enterprise. Home. It felt so far away, up there in orbit above this stupid frozen planet. They’d been snacking on some of Riker’s latest attempt at cooking while they worked in Engineering, just hours ago. It felt like weeks. Or even months. 

Geordi gave Data one more assured smile and turned to Beverly. She was eyeing the uniforms carefully, tilting them this way and that. Calculating. Probably distracting herself better than Geordi was. 

“If we put these two vertical, side by side, and this one horizontal underneath…”

The uniforms made a sad attempt at a bed. But it would have to do. 

“Okay,” Beverly breathed. Admitting defeat or accepting her limits, she’d never tell. “Geordi, you lay on that side facing in, I’ll lay on this side, and Data will go in the middle.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They set Data in position, with a little difficulty now that Data’s body was hardly responding to his own commands. And then they laid on their sides facing him. Covered their trio with the blanket. And waited.

Waited for Data to warm up. Waited for a rescue. Waited for the cold to claim them. Waited for anything at all.

“Data?” Geordi whispered. 

Data was curled into a ball beneath the blanket. He looked much like Spot in that moment, though Geordi could hardly find humor in the situation. He squeezed Data closer to himself and tried to make himself warmer; it wouldn’t help Data to be surrounded by a couple of human ice cubes. But Geordi didn’t have thermal regulators or an internal thermostat. And he was feeling less and less like an endotherm, the cold seeping into his nerves.

“Data.” Geordi shook his shoulder. He just wanted him to respond. To speak. To show that he was still with them.

“Geor-Geordi,” Data forced out. God, the sound was so tinny and robotic. 

“I just wanted to see if you were awake.”

“O-kay.” Data shifted slightly. “Geordi?”

“Yeah, Data?”

“Thank you for treating me like a human.”

Geordi sighed to himself. Pulled Data even closer into himself; so tight it probably would have hurt if he had any feelings left in his numb body. He rested his chin on Data’s head. Looked at Beverly, holding Data almost as tightly as he did on the opposite side. Her head was locked into the space between Data’s head and shoulder. Eyes closed.

“Wouldn’t treat you like anything else, Data.”

And the waiting game started again. Seconds. Minutes. Maybe even an hour passed. Data was growing colder and colder, practically freezing in Geordi’s arms.

If they didn’t get rescued soon...

A rumbling sound echoed through the space. Vibrated the floor. Ran straight through Geordi’s very bones.

Geordi shot up to a seated position and searched around. It wasn’t coming from the rockfall. It was coming from the opposite wall; the back of the cave.

A burst of light punched through the wall as a rock was yanked out. A mere dot; but enough to know that something was definitely happening.

Beverly sat up with a gasp. She gave Geordi a curious glance, and then let herself smile at the wall where the noises were reaching into the higher decibels.

The wall suddenly erupted with light. And sound. And voices.

Will! Worf! Deanna! 

They charged into the room, smiles breaking out on Will’s and Deanna’s faces. Even Worf reacted in his own way, sighing with relief at the sight of the lost crew members.

“We used a modified tractor beam to move the rubble on this side,” Will explained. “It took us a long time to do the calibrations and make a plan; anything else would’ve been too risky.”

Geordi didn’t care. He didn’t care about how long it had taken; just that they were out now. They were okay. They were safe. He smiled and smiled. 

And then he turned down to Data and found him still curled up into his ball on the ground. 

Geordi’s smile faltered, and then fell. He crouched beside his friend and found him too cold to touch. He only barely made out a pulse before he had to pull his hand away.

“We have to get him up to Engineering,” he said quickly. 

Will nodded, sobering. He nodded to Worf, who approached the scene instantly. 

Geordi ran a hand up and down Data’s arm, one last time.

“We’re going home, buddy,” he whispered. 

If Data heard him, he didn’t react. Worf bent down and scooped Data into his arms like he weighed nothing. Geordi noticed a deeply concerned look cross his face as he took in the sight of the android in his arms. But other than that, Worf was almost silent.

They exited the cave without a second glance, leaving the uniforms and blanket for some other away team to find. Maybe in ten years. Maybe in a hundred. Maybe they’d go down as a legend, or a missing persons report. None of them found it in them to care. 

Geordi touched his Comm badge.

“Two-” he noticed the look Beverley was giving him. “Three to beam directly to Engineering.”

. . . . . . . . . . .

“Will, what on earth is this?” Geordi asked in between bites.

They were back in Engineering. Beverley, Data, and Geordi wore freshly cleaned uniforms. Dry. Comfortable. None were freezing anymore. None were malfunctioning. 

“It’s cake!” Will protested. 

Data’s pale eyebrows furrowed. He studied the food on his plate like it was a new species.

“I always thought that humans added leavening agents to cake,” he said. “They are usually measured at 10 centimeters in height. Or is this a unique style of cake?”

Geordi laughed heartily. He felt completely drained after all that had happened today, but he was slowly coming back to life. The feeling was returning to his hands. He wasn’t afraid he was about to lose his best friend anymore. But all of those emotions still lingered, making his chest and head a little achy.

It was okay, though. They would all be okay. 

Will stabbed a piece off of his slice of ‘cake’ with a little too much force. 

“Okay, if you must know...it’s the computer’s fault.”

“Blaming the computer.” Geordi shook his head. “Classy.”

“The recipe might have called for self-rising flour and I didn’t exactly specify that when I asked for it,” Will admitted. “But it knew that I was using it for this recipe! The computer chose to give me plain flour.”

“And you chose to use it,” Beverley sassed. 

Will’s jaw dropped in mock anger. He shook his head and took another bite of his cake.

Deanna adjusted how she was seated on their picnic blanket and swallowed another bite.

“Well, I think it’s delicious,” she said.

Will nodded with a smile.

“Thank you.”

“That’s just cheating,” Geordi chuckled. “It’s got chocolate in it; it’s always going to taste good. The question is whether or not this is a cake.”

Will shook his head again.

“Well, I think that food should be measured in how good it tastes. And since you’re all still eating it, I think I succeeded.”

“You may have succeeded in producing a food that is edible, Commander,” said Data. “But you did not succeed in producing a cake, which was your primary goal. Was it not?”

Will turned a surprised eye on Data.

“You two are bad influences,” he said to Beverley and Geordi.

Beverley cocked her head.

“But at least we’re pretty good cooks.”

Practically everyone in Engineering laughed, even the ensigns who were running diagnostics on the computers. Data attempted his own form of laughter, loud and monotonous, which made everyone else laugh even harder. 

It was to this noise that Picard entered the room.

“Jean-Luc, would you like to join us?” asked Beverley. “We have a few pieces left over.”

He held out a hand to protest.

“I’m alright. I just wanted to check on my officers. I’ve read the report, and all three of you are getting two days leave to recover. I don’t want to hear any arguments.”

“But captain,” Data argued. “You did ask me to run a full survey on the planet’s ecological history. And we did not complete our investigation of all of the cave systems in the area.”

Picard blinked multiple times.

“Data, we’re no longer in orbit around Maurin. I told Starfleet they can send a probe to do the rest.” At Datas expression, he raised his eyebrows. “I’m not risking any more of my crew members for a silly survey mission. Your life is more important than some minerals and historical data of an uninhabited planet.”

Data did not seem completely satisfied with that answer, but he went back to eating his cake.

Picard did not look away from him.

“And Mr. Data...I heard what you did down there. You probably saved Mr. La Forge’s life. It won’t go unnoticed.”

The others all turned to Data, who looked somewhat uncomfortable with the praise.

“Thank you, captain. But he and Dr. Crusher also saved my life. I do not require any more commendation than they do.”

Picard smiled, despite himself. 

“Data, you are more human than you think you are.”

Data tilted his head.

“Thank you, captain.”

Picard gave them each one more smile. As he walked out, Will jumped to his feet with the plate of food.

“Captain, are you sure you don’t want a slice of cake? It’s homemade.”

Picard’s eyebrows furrowed.

“That’s not cake. That’s a cookie.” He patted Will on the shoulder. “Keep trying, Number One. You’ll get the knack of it someday.”

Will’s eyes widened. Jaw slackened.

“A cookie?”

“A cookie,” Data explained, “is usually a flat, crisp sweet cake, made by bakers on Earth since the…”

And as the senior officers sat and had their picnic on the Engineering floor, they listened with growing humor to Data’s description, which was apt for Will’s concoction. For once, nobody cut him off. Nobody stopped his never-ending dictionary entry. They only listened. They only celebrated that they were all still alive. 

And they watched the smile that slowly formed on Will’s face as his cooking skills were utterly roasted.


	5. Till the Stars Fade From Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geordi is looking out the window of Ten-Forward, at the stars and the galaxies beyond. 
> 
> A very fluffy drabble with no plot and lots of late-night wonderings.

Till the Stars Fade From Above

Stargazing on the Enterprise wasn’t like stargazing on Earth. You didn’t need to trek into the middle of nowhere to escape light pollution. You didn’t need a telescope, or a tent, or even a jacket to protect you from the elements. All you needed on the Enterprise were your eyes. Or, in Geordi’s case, a VISOR. 

But that was enough.

The view out the window of Ten-Forward was everyone’s favorite for obvious reasons. The entire wall was a landscape of twinkling lights, that were actually suns, that were actually lighthouses shining the way home. Everyone could find their star. And everyone could wonder, just for a moment, what life was like back on their planet. Wonder what their life would’ve been like if they’d stayed. Wonder what was in that space between their ship and that point of light.

“You’re quiet tonight,” Guinan said, sneaking up with a full glass of synthol.

Geordi jumped about an inch off the floor. He played it off as an exaggerated stretch, but there was no fooling Guinan. She wore that knowing smile; those wise old eyes that told you she knew your whole life story. 

“It’s late,” he replied, accepting the drink. “I think I’m just tired.”

“If you were just tired, you wouldn’t be standing in my bar.” Guinan turned to the window, too. Looking out. Searching. Or maybe remembering.

Geordi took a sip of his synthol, if just to give himself time to think of a response. The taste was strong. It stung a bit as it went down, cold and bitter.

“It sure is something,” he said finally. 

Guinan suddenly asked, “What does it look like to you?” 

Geordi didn’t know how to respond to that, either. There was no way for him to see what she saw, so how could he compare? He puzzled over it as he took another sip of synthol. 

“I see small dots of light, in different colors depending on how close the star is.” He set the drink down. With his hands suddenly empty, he didn’t know what to do with them. He clasped them awkwardly together in front of himself. “I can get readings from them, if I want. Like temperature, distance, mass. But I have that function turned off right now.”

“Why?”

Geordi sighed, fidgeting from foot to foot.

“I...guess I like the view. Like anyone else. Why do you ask?”

He tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. But really, he just wanted to stare out at the night sky for a little while. He hadn’t been looking for a whole philosophical conversation. Only the stars.

Guinan shrugged. Usually shrugging meant that someone didn’t know something, but Guinan’s shrug was nothing of the sort. 

“Maybe I want to know why a blind man who wants to be alone after a long day of work comes to Ten-Forward to look at the stars outside of a spaceship.” She tilted her head and her oversized hat almost hit Geordi on the head. “Or I just like to make everyone a little uneasy.”

Maybe setting down the synthol had been a bit premature. For a moment, Geordi thought of sipping it again just to give himself an out. But that was probably exactly what Guinan wanted. She was worse than Deanna sometimes, getting everyone to open up about their innermost thoughts. 

“Geordi?” Suddenly Data was standing directly beside Guinan, appearing out of thin air. 

Guinan gave Geordi a look he didn’t know how to interpret. Then she gave the same look to Data. Pursing her lips, she backed up a few paces.

“I’ll let you get back to your daydreams,” she said.

Geordi opened his mouth to ask what on earth she was talking about. But Data was already there, watching him as closely as Guinan had been. 

“I thought that you were already in your quarters,” said Data. “You seemed preoccupied during our final calibrations this evening. Much as you do now.”

Geordi almost rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed with Data. But he did feel a little exposed. Was everyone watching him tonight? Couldn’t a guy just look out the window without being put under a microscope?

“I’m just thinking a lot today. It’s probably all those calculations we’ve been doing this week.” Geordi elected to drink the synthol again. For once, he really wished it had the same properties as actual alcohol.

“I have completed most of the calculations we needed for the repairs.” Data’s eyebrows lowered, head tilting. “Was there a formula I forgot?”

Geordi smiled softly, patting Data on the shoulder.

“No, D. I’m just thinking about something else.” He turned back to the window.

For a moment, Data was blissfully quiet. They watched the stars together, moving sluggishly across the window. Well, staying exactly where they were as the Enterprise glided past them, technically speaking. But Geordi didn’t care about technicalities right now. 

Data breathed in a quick gasp, holding himself back from saying something. He thought about it for another moment, and then seemed to decide it was appropriate.

“I have often observed members of the crew standing at this particular window to look outside.” His head tilted toward the floor, teeth biting his lower lip. “I can not understand why humans enjoy looking at the stars when we are already on a starship. Is the view different in some way in here than it is elsewhere on the ship?”

“I have a theory about that actually.” Geordi set down the synthol again so he could use his hands to gesticulate. “You know how people enjoy doing things together?”

Data nodded, eyes brightening. He always looked so energetic when he was learning about a new facet of humanity. Like a little kid at the zoo for the first time.

“Yes?” he encouraged.

“Well, one thing humans like doing together is stargazing,” Geordi explained. “Going far away from the city and looking up at the stars together. Especially in the times before space travel existed.”

“Ah,” breathed Data. “And here, there are many people to stargaze with, and many stars to gaze at.”

Geordi cocked his head to the side, frowning slightly. “Well, I don’t know if that’s it, exactly.”

Data looked confused again. This never got easy; explaining things in a way that someone with a different kind of brain would understand. But it was always so rewarding when they got somewhere with it.

Geordi continued, “I was actually thinking...maybe since everyone here is so far away from home, they like to look out and find their star. It’s like a symbol of their home. And it makes them feel a bit lonely, to see their home so far away.” Geordi turned to Data, who was staring intently out the window. “So they come to Ten-Forward to look out with other people, so they know that even though home is far away, they’re not alone.”

Data nodded, eyes gliding over the points of light in the distance.

“So they combine the feeling of longing for home with the feeling of companionship in the crowded room of Ten-Forward,” Data said quietly. “A happy and a sad feeling at the same time.”

“Exactly.” Geordi released a breath, lips quirking into a smile.

Data’s eyebrows lowered again. “Human emotions are much more complicated than I had anticipated.”

“You said it,” Geordi laughed to himself.

Another quiet moment passed between them, as they looked out the window. Data’s brow slowly grew more concerned, as his head tilted toward the floor again. Geordi was about to ask him about it when he turned abruptly back up to the night sky.

“Geordi?”

“Yeah, Data?”

“I do not remember my home, where I was born. And though my creator was born on Earth, I can not say that I have ever felt at home there, either.”

Geordi looked at Data with a growing ache in his chest. Data’s eyes scanned the stars, head jerking in a stiff motion, as if he were doing calculations of some kind.

“Where have you felt home?” Geordi asked gently.

Data turned to him with a slightly bashful smile (Geordi didn’t care if he was anthropomorphising him, that was what it looked like).

“I have only ever felt ‘at home’ on the Enterprise.”

A slow, bright smile grew on Geordi’s face.

“That’s really sweet, Data.” He resisted the urge to pull Data into a hug; Data still seemed a little confused and he didn’t want him to short circuit from yet another baffling human outpouring of emotion.

Data frowned again. “But if the Enterprise is my home, then I do not have a star of my own.” 

Data’s words worked their way slowly through Geordi’s brain. They sounded so human. So emotional. For a moment, Geordi thought of a few words of praise for old Dr. Soong, to be able to create such a holistic android. But the accomplishment wasn’t Dr. Soong’s. This was all Data.

Data, who looked so lost looking out at all of those stars in the sky, dancing and calling out to everyone but himself. Geordi shifted from foot to foot as he thought of what to say. As he watched his friend’s eyes grow dimmer and dimmer, he felt his chest ache. Hardly anyone else would notice Data’s feelings, expressed as quietly as they were. But Geordi did. He always did. 

“Data,” said Geordi, shaking his head with a smile. “If the Enterprise is your home, then all of those stars are yours.”

“All of them?” Data turned his baffled expression to Geordi. 

“All of those stars are out there to help you navigate; find your place in the universe. Isn’t that what everyone else is looking out there for too? Isn’t that what home is all about?”

Geordi didn’t know where he was getting all of this. Probably a book he’d read decades ago, or some strange part of his subconscious mind that only showed when he was dreadfully tired. But wherever he was getting it, it was true. They were his words. They were his feelings.

“I did not think of it that way.” Data processed the words, and the stars, and his home for a moment. A soft smile turned his gold lips upward at the edges. “Thank you, Geordi.”

It was enough, for Geordi, that his friend seemed happier. Data looked at those stars not as a lost soul, but as a proud citizen of his own cosmic homeland. 

Data had found his place in the universe. And Geordi had found his, right at his side.


	6. It Kills me how your Mind could Make You Feel so Worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter gets a little angsty. It just got away from me and I even made myself sad writing it. Oops. There are some mentions of bullying. But I promise there's also a lot of fluff! And next chapter will be happy again, I swear.

It Kills me How Your Mind could Make You Feel so Worthless

Somehow, Data always knew when someone was trouble. Humans would have called it premonition, or a sixth sense. Data knew there wasn’t such a thing. But it was still a mystery. 

Maybe it was the look in their eyes, or the hormones they emitted. Maybe it was the tone of their voice, or the way they dressed themselves. Whatever the case, his positronic brain seemed to realize when someone was going to make his day worse. And today, that person happened to be an officer sent by Starfleet.

Officer Taylor was nice enough. He combed his hair neatly atop his clean-shaven head. His smile had already melted two ensigns working on the bridge. But as he approached Data’s work area, the android felt his plastic skin crawl. The artificially grown hair on the back of his neck rose. And something in the back of his mind made him want to run away.

“How long until we reach the Corbi system?” Officer Taylor asked sharply. He suddenly leaned over Data’s console, dipping a little too far into his personal space. 

Data ignored the intrusion and replied, “6 hours, twenty minutes, and 52 seconds.”

Taylor chuckled to himself, and then turned to Will Riker.

“A bit too precise, isn’t it?”

Will seemed confused at his words as he turned away from one of the consoles. His eyes flitted from Taylor to Data, and then squinted as they landed back to Taylor.

“Commander Data likes to give us accurate answers,” he said shortly. He didn’t raise his voice; just spoke clear enough to get his message across.

Taylor nodded. Turned back to the console.

“Commander,” he said under his breath, not to Data but to himself. He shook his head. “Next they’ll be giving the computer a rank.”

Data blinked a few times, hands hovering over the console controls. He wanted to say something. But what? Taylor certainly reminded him of some people he’d met before. But what was there to say to someone like that? What would be the point?

“Hey, anybody home?” Taylor suddenly knocked on Data’s head, the sound of metal clanging echoing through the space. That, at least, is how it sounded to Data. 

That time, Taylor got his desserts. Data only threw him a glare. But Will grabbed the man’s shoulder; practically spun him around. Half a foot taller than he was, Will seemed to frighten Taylor. He shrank back.

“There is no room for disrespect on this bridge,” Will stated firmly. “Is that clear, Mr. Taylor?”

Taylor nodded, casting his eyes aside.

Will leaned in close to him, still grasping his shoulder.

“That goes for everybody on this ship. Including you. I don’t care what Starfleet has to say, I will send you out of here until we reach the Corbi System if I see something like that again.”

Taylor nodded again, still refusing to look Will in the eye. At this point, Taylor’s face was beaming red. Probably because half of the bridge crew were watching him be reprimanded. Or because Will’s hand was almost crushing his shoulder.

“I thought that Data wasn’t paying attention to what I was saying,” Taylor said. A lame excuse, but he seemed to find it justifying. “I do apologize, commander.”

Will nodded; let go of his shoulder. Slowly, Taylor turned back to Data’s console. 

“Just tell me when you have the information I requested,” he spat, careful to keep his voice out of Will’s earshot.

Data threw him another look as he left, and then got to work.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The Corbi System was not as peaceful as they wanted it to be. No, it was actually a mess. Asteroids, broken ships, you name it; all scattered and drifting all around. The ensign at the con was struggling, but she was so far successful in avoiding collision. If she hit a snag, Data was in the seat beside her, ready to swoop in to assist.

Behind them sat Will and Picard, with Taylor sitting on the edge of his seat to Picard’s left. His smile did not seem to fit the frightening situation they were in, and his eyes were too bright for Picard’s comfort. But if Starfleet really thought he was the man to study this system, then he had to trust him.

“Is there any way we can get closer to that meteor?” Taylor asked. His leg bounced up and down on the floor. Excitement or nerves, Picard honestly couldn’t tell.

Data shook his head. “Negative. All paths toward the meteor are too narrow for the Enterprise to pass through safely.”

“What about a shuttle?” Taylor stood, staring out the viewscreen with wide, searching eyes.

“The debris field is interfering with our sensors,” said the ensign on the con. She quickly made a change in their course, and then breathed again. “There’s no guarantee that we’d be able to re-align with their course. And flying a shuttle through that mess would be dangerous, given all of the gravitational disturbances in the area.”

Taylor frowned. Then furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why don’t we send Data?” he asked, as if it were obvious.

Will and Picard gave each other a look, equal in confusion and disbelief.

“What do you mean?” Picard asked. Giving him a chance to explain himself, if he could. But Picard could already feel his pulse quickening, breath shortening. 

Taylor spun around to face him.

“Data could pilot a shuttle with more accuracy than most of us.” Then he shrugged. “And it wouldn’t be nearly as big a loss if something happened. Better than sending a person.”

At that, half of the bridge turned to Taylor in complete shock. Will jumped to his feet, held back by Picard’s patient hand.

“‘Wouldn’t be nearly as big a loss’?” Will repeated, loudly. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, I know that Data is an incredible machine, but…”

Picard had to add a second hand to hold Will back. 

“Mr. Taylor,” Picard breathed, speaking over the strain of holding his first officer at his station and his own desire to punch the guy in the face. “Kindly remove yourself from the bridge.”

Taylor’s jaw dropped. As he looked around, he found everyone looking at him with the same angered expression that Will wore. Even Data was staring at him. 

He clicked his teeth, chuckling to himself.

“You know that Starfleet is going to hear about this, right? And they’ll know that you tampered with our investigation into the terrible deaths in this system for the sake of a computer?”

Picard let go of Will and almost went after Taylor himself. Instead, he adjusted his shirt and stared deeply into the man’s eyes.

“Starfleet will hear about everything that happened today,” he said calmly. “Now please leave the bridge or I will have Lieutenant Worf escort you.”

Taylor glanced up to Worf, who was quietly growling at him. Shaking his head, he started toward the turbolift.

“Sentiment is going to be the death of you all,” he said bitterly.

Picard blinked up at him.

“Sentiment is what makes us human, officer Taylor. And I trust that Data has a lot more of it than you do.”

Taylor left with another scoff. And suddenly everyone on the bridge breathed. Will fixed his shirt, and then sat back in his seat with a huff. Picard approached Data’s chair; laid a gentle hand on the back of it.

“Are you alright, Commander Data?”

Data blinked a few times, staring into space. He turned up to Picard with a soft smile.

“Yes, captain.”

Perhaps Picard was imagining it, but Data’s voice sounded softer than usual. 

He briefly wondered if he had just witnessed Data’s first lie. 

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Geordi heard about what happened on the bridge. Of course he heard about it; by 1400, everyone had. It was murmured about in the hallways; laughed about in Ten-Forward. The Starfleet officer that got his ass handed to him by the captain. But most of the retellings didn’t include one key detail; how had Data responded? Not in action, obviously, since Data had sat there quietly and taken it all in his stride. But how had it affected him?

Only Geordi seemed to care about that. Geordi and Will and the rest of the bridge crew, of course. But none of the others really, honestly believed that Data had any lasting damage. They took his assurances at face value. They trusted the android was fine.

Geordi didn’t.

He buzzed the keypad next to Data’s door at 1800; his first chance to talk to him after a long shift in engineering and a long hour waiting for Data’s own shift to end. Maybe he had drunk a little too much synthehol and maybe had slipped a little too much real alcohol from Guinan’s secret stash. But he was here now, anyway, and he was not going to leave without checking in.

From the other side of the door, he heard Data’s say, “Come in, please,” with the usual kindness. Sweet and melodic, as if nothing had ever bothered him. As if today hadn’t been a lesson in bullying, with himself as the victim.

Geordi entered and found Data sitting on his bed.

He wasn’t dreaming. He wasn’t petting Spot. He wasn’t drawing, practicing music, or reading. He was just...sitting there. Hands folded on his lap; head against the wall. When Geordi stepped into the room, he shifted to the edge of the bed, but that was all.

“Geordi.” 

“Hey Data.” Geordi sighed. He’d never been good at the whole ‘talking’ thing, especially when it was serious. But he would try. Because Data would try, too. “How are you holding up?”

Data’s eyebrows rose a fraction.

“I am functioning perfectly well. I did not sustain any damage since I last saw you.”

“I heard about what happened on the bridge,” Geordi tried again. Sometimes you had to phrase things two or three times for Data to understand. 

“Ah,” Data smiled softly. “As you can see, I was uninjured.”

Geordi muttered something under his breath and stepped further into the room. He leaned against the wall, bracing himself with an arm on the wall. Thought hard. Tried to find the right words; the right questions.

“Data…” Geordi sighed again. “Can I sit with you?”

“By all means.”

Data moved over to make room for Geordi. The bed sank slightly as he sat down, pulling them toward each other until their knees touched. Geordi stared at the opposite wall, and then turned to Data.

“Did you feel anything when he said all that stuff about you?”

Data’s head tilted slightly.

“As you know, I have no emotions from which feelings can be formed. However…”

Geordi shifted his leg so that he was more directly facing Data. He didn’t speak; didn’t push it. Just waited.

“I recall a feeling of what humans would probably call ‘dread’. Just as Officer Taylor stood behind me when I was at the science console.”

“Dread?” Geordi had never heard Data actually describe feeling anything before.

“I believe it was a defense mechanism. My positronic brain is not wired for emotions, per se, but it can detect hazards to my safety and the safety of those around me. It draws on the experiences of the past and heightens my alertness so that I may respond to a threat.”

“And you felt that with Taylor?”

Data nodded.

“I believe his body language and tone of voice triggered a response from my memory banks. And when he began using derogatory language toward me, I felt some of my systems shut down. A part of me wanted to retreat, even though I knew I was in no immediate danger.” He turned suddenly up to Geordi. “Do you believe that I have a malfunction?”

Geordi shook his head. Gently, he lowered his hand onto Data’s arm. 

“No, Data.” He looked into Data’s big yellow eyes. If he looked hard enough, he could see the worry there. The guilt. The shame? Maybe he was reading into it. Or maybe he was getting close to figuring this whole thing out. “Has anything like this happened before? Someone who Taylor reminded you of?”

Data nodded without hesitation.

“There have been many similar instances. When I was at the Academy, for example, there were three older students that sometimes forced me to assist them with their homework.”

Geordi could feel his heart breaking. He gently squeezed the fabric of Data’s uniform in between his fingers.

“Forced you?” he choked out.

Data nodded, seemingly undisturbed.

“One of the boys learned where my off-switch was located, after an incident in the nurse’s office. Three times, they threatened to shut me off if I did not give them all of the answers for their geophysics tests, which they claimed was standing between themselves and graduation.”

Geordi’s lips suddenly felt parched and chapped. 

“What ever happened to those guys?” he asked through gritted teeth. He almost hoped they were still around, just so he could teach them a lesson or two.

“They were expelled. The third time they threatened me, I refused. The oldest boy shut me down. Professor Locke found me the next morning and made a full report.”

Geordi was horrified. He felt his heart beating in his throat, his chest, his wrist. And anger, too. Hot and burning through his nervous system. For a moment, he thought he would be sick. But then Spot suddenly jumped up and sat on Data’s lap.

Geordi and Data stroked the cat’s chin for a moment, while Geordi composed himself.

“Is that why...you always seem a little tense when we’re talking about your off-switch. Are they the reason you keep it so secretive?”

Data cocked his head to the side.

“Most likely. However, self-preservation is hardwired into my core programming regardless.”

Geordi breathed, nodding. He didn’t know what he was nodding to; he just had to pretend to respond. Pretend there was any good response to all of this. 

“I used to have guys that set off my fight-or-flight, too.” Geordi smiled to himself; not a happy smile, exactly. Just a comforting smile. “Bullies. Even in the 24th century.”

They sat quietly for another moment. Spot started to purr as she fell asleep on Data’s lap, filling the space with a soothing sound.

“Did he make you feel anything else?” Geordi asked, when he found his courage again.

Data paused, head tilted slightly. He cleared his throat. 

“Yes...

“I have noticed that whenever someone doubts my value or my humanity, I also begin to doubt it myself. This happened on the bridge this afternoon. Officer Taylor suggested that I take the shuttle because my loss would not be as great as the loss of a human life. And, for a moment, I considered his assessment accurate.” Data shook his head, troubled brows furrowing. “I know that the value of any living organism is inherent. However, some people are able to make me question this fact without much provocation.”

Geordi stroked Data’s arm with his thumb, watching his face go through a million different subtle emotions. 

“Right now I think you’re more human than Officer Taylor will ever be,” Geordi said. It wasn’t enough, but it was all he knew to say in that moment.

“Thank you, Geordi.” He smiled softly, but didn’t look wholly convinced.

Geordi lifted his hand off of Data’s arm and put it on his back. Then he used his other hand to pull Data into a hug, messy and lopsided in their position on the edge of the bed. Geordi held Data’s head against his shoulder, rubbing circles on his back.

“You’re worth a hell of a lot to me. And I hope you never forget that.”

Data was stiff at first, but then seemed to relax into the embrace. One of his hands even came up to pat Geordi on the back, gently so as not to hurt him.

“Thank you, Geordi,” he repeated, voice quiet and soft. “You are also worth a ‘hell of a lot’ to me.”

Geordi chuckled, patting Data on the back. And for a while, they simply sat there. They didn’t talk. They didn’t work. They just sat, Geordi running his hand across Data’s shoulders every now and then. 

And it was enough.


	7. If you Want you can Ride with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the fluffiest thing I have ever written. It's also super shippy (pg level shippy, nothing really wild), so if you like that, you're in for a treat. Enjoy! And don't hesitate to leave a comment if anything resonates with you. It really means a lot to get feedback on these little stories.
> 
> (also, p.s. I know my updates are super random and I'll post 5 at a time and then go quiet...that's probably how it's gonna be for a while. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but it could be tonight and it could be two weeks from now. See you then!)

If you want you can ride with me

Geordi checked himself out in the mirror one last time. A head tilt this way; that way. Tucked his shirt into his pants. Perfect. A sweater tied loosely around his neck and he was ready to go. 

“Hey Geordi, going to the holodeck?” asked Riker, as he strolled down the hallway in the opposite direction with a smile on his face. 

“What gave it away?” 

Riker raised an eyebrow. “Maybe the shoes? Or maybe everything other than the shoes.”

Okay, so Geordi had picked the bright red oxfords. As well as the green pants, cut off just above his ankle. And a striped short sleeve shirt with the top three buttons undone. But was any of that so obviously different from his uniform, really?

He laughed as they passed each other in the hallway. Riker wished him a good time with a pat on the shoulder as he went. And then Geordi was ready to get to the holodeck. To see Data. To have the time of his life after so many stressful missions in the past few weeks.

“Computer, Holodeck 3, please.” 

Geordi settled his hands in his pockets as he strolled into the room. ‘Room’. More like a city. A world, even. Cars rolled lazily down the streets, shining blue, red, green. Young people wandered up and down the sidewalk. Some hand in hand. Some with their hands holding ice cream cones or bottles of soda. Down the street stood a large diner with a neon sign. Geordi could see the jukebox in the window, surrounded by a group of teenage boys all wearing jeans and leather jackets.

“Data, you really outdid yourself this time,” Geordi whispered to himself. A smile tugged at his lips, and he allowed it. In here, it was like he wasn’t even on the Enterprise. He wasn’t an engineer. He didn’t have a care in the world.

“Ready to burn some rubber, Daddy-O?” asked a voice to Geordi’s left.

His jaw almost hit the pavement. It was Data. But not as Geordi had seen him just a few hours before. He wore a fitted white suit; black and white leather shoes. But the thing that killed Geordi was Data’s stance. He was leaned against a shining red convertible, hands in his pockets. His head was mostly turned toward the ground, eyes piercing up at Geordi from beneath the brim of his fedora. 

Geordi’s mouth opened and closed, momentarily forgetting how to speak. He stammered something, and then lost track of it as Data adjusted the hat on his head. 

“I, er...Data, you look…”

Data spun around and hopped into the car in one smooth motion. The car was almost as gorgeous as he was; spotless white seats accented by glistening metal. Data leaned an arm over the side of the car as the other took hold of the wheel.

“I am going to take her for a spin,” said Data. “Would you like to join me?”

Geordi nodded dumbly, snaking his way around the car.

“Where are we going?” he asked, clambering into the passenger seat. It was bench style, so he and Data ended up sitting very close to one another. They were used to it after working at the same engineering console half the time, as well as all those hours in the Jeffries tube. But it made Geordi’s heart skip a beat regardless.

“Anywhere the road takes us.” Data stepped on the gas and the car shot forward. 

For just a second, Geordi was thrown out of his fantasy and into the very real possibility that Data had no idea how to drive a car. But then Data tilted his head and seemed to figure something out. After that, the car lurched forward a lot smoother than before, and they were out.

They passed by stores. They passed by teenagers smoking and drinking. They passed lights and music and sports events. And all of it, every last image, was like a dream. Like stepping into a painting or a movie. It was aesthetically 1950s America, but without all of the nasty bits that would have ruined their little outing. No discrimination. No taunts and jeers. And no 24th century problems either, like a sudden alien attack or computer malfunction.

Just Data and Geordi, tooling around the city together.

“Data, this is perfect,” Geordi breathed, leaning back into his seat, head resting on his folded hands. “Absolutely perfect.”

A soft smile quirked Data’s lips. He didn’t respond, just kept driving. But as they stopped at the next red light, his eyes flitted toward Geordi. His hand twitched on the steering wheel, and then rose. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around Geordi’s shoulder.

If it were possible to die from happiness, then that moment would have killed Geordi. He leaned into Data’s side. Pressed his shoulder, then his head, against the cool, soft fabric of Data’s suit jacket. He breathed in and smelled Data; a unique mixture of oil and lavender. A cat hair ended up on Geordi’s nose, but he brushed it off without complaint. Part of loving Data was putting up with Spot; and the rest of Data certainly made up for his misgivings in the ‘choosing pets’ department.

“I love you,” Geordi murmured. He’d said it before. He’d say it again. A million times, if he were lucky enough.

Data’s soft smile returned, but otherwise he did not respond. He couldn’t respond, and Geordi knew that. He wouldn’t push him. Because they both knew that Data loved Geordi, even if the specific feelings associated with that weren’t there. He cared. He gave more than he got. He would risk everything for Geordi. What were feelings compared to all of that?

“Geordi, are you getting hungry?” Data asked as they rounded a corner.

Geordi looked up to find them on the same street they started on. Now that Data mentioned it, there was a rumble in his stomach and that diner down the street looked divine.

“Yeah, actually I am.”

Data pulled over and hopped out of the car again. 

“There is a nifty diner down the road. I have heard they serve good milkshakes.” 

Data led them down the street, setting his hands in his pockets again. This time, Geordi initiated contact. He maneuvered his hands around the crook in Data’s arm, smiling wide when Data didn’t even flinch. It was a gorgeous evening; cool and dry. The sun was just setting, and the buildings where shining in artificial neon and natural blues and yellows. 

The perfect, perfect night.

“Two seats at the bar, please,” said Data. 

Always so polite. He even took his hat off as they entered, revealing a wonderfully messy head of hair. Geordi smoothed it down for him as they sat to wait for their menus, laughing when a part of it sprang right back up again.

“You’ve got a classic case of hat-hair, Data.”

“Hat…?” he wondered, eyebrows furrowing. “Ah, yes. A colloquialism, referring to the dishevelment of someone’s hair after they have been wearing a hat.”

Geordi smiled ear to ear. God, he could listen to Data read the dictionary and he still wouldn’t get enough. 

Looking around, the diner was as detailed as everything else. A jukebox stood in the corner, playing something by Buddy Holly. A waitress was in the corner smoking a cigarette in between serving a few different couples, who seemed to be having varying degrees of success on their dates. 

“What can I get you gentlemen?” The waitress at the counter asked suddenly.

Data had his menu propped neatly in front of him, so Geordi peeked around his arm to see it.

“I will have the strawberry shake, please,” Data said sweetly.

Suddenly it was Geordi’s turn to order. He flubbed for a moment, and then made a decision.

“Actually, can you just make it a large and we can share?” Geordi asked, acting all innocent. He turned bashedly toward Data. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Not at all. I do not believe I have ever shared a drink with anyone before. Are you alright with the strawberry flavor?”

“Yeah, strawberry’s my favorite.” Geordi leaned his folded arms on the counter. “What made you pick it?”

“Although I cannot ‘taste’ my food, I do prefer variation in the flavor. Vanilla and chocolate are much more common flavors, so I have experienced them numerous times already.”

“Switching it up does keep it interesting,” Geordi said, eyeing Data’s getup. A smile broke out on his face. “Okay, I have to ask: where did you find that suit? It fits you perfectly.”

Data adjusted the cuff. “I had the replicator scan through popular twentieth century fashions. This was not the most popular, but it had a certain-”

“Variation?” Geordi grinned. “You’re always one of a kind, Data.”

Data’s head perked up. “Thank you, Geordi.”

They shared a look. And then a tall, decadent milkshake was placed directly in between them. It was bright pink and had two straws stabbed into it - one green, one blue. Data took hold of the green straw and drank.

“The temperature is much lower than the milkshakes in Ten-Forward,” Data remarked. He took another sip. “And it seems to have twice the sugar content.”

“You’re welcome,” smiled the waitress on the other side of the counter.

Geordi took a sip from his side. As he leaned in, he almost brushed noses with Data. God, what a moment. What a day. It was like the stars were aligning. He was in a diner a hair’s breadth from Data’s face. Drinking the sweetest milkshake he’d ever had. Dressed like he was attending the MET Gala they used to have on Earth. 

What a day.

Too soon, the milkshake was devoured. Too soon, they were asking the computer for money to pay the impatient waitress. Too soon, it was looking like this fantasy was coming to an end.

And then; and then…

“Geordi, wait,” Data said, stopping suddenly in front of the door.

Geordi’s heart skipped another beat. For a second, he worried that something was actually wrong. Usually it was, on this wonderful, unlucky ship of theirs. Usually it was something life threatening that made Data gasp his name like that.

He stepped back into the diner and found Data staring at the jukebox. It was quieter now. Playing Elvis Presley. Geordi knew the song; everyone knew the song. To be honest, it was a bit cheesy. But here he was standing in green pants and red shoes with a sweater wrapped around his neck; maybe he wasn’t one to talk about how cheesy a love song was.

Data extended a hand. For a moment, Geordi stared at it. Savoring the moment. Locking it in his memory for a rainy day. 

“Wait, one sec-” Geordi ripped the sweater away from his neck and tossed it onto the stool he’d been sitting on earlier.

Taking a cue from him, Data pulled off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. God, Geordi’s jaw almost hit the floor again. Data had on an intricate gray vest. His arms were bare. His eyes were locked on Geordi. And his hand extended again, palm up.

This time, Geordi took it without hesitation.

They stood right in the middle of the diner, with every last straggling teenager watching them, and danced. Data’s hand wrapped around Geordi’s waist, and held his hand firmly. Geordi took gentle hold of the nape of Data’s neck.

Slowly, they stepped side to side. Nothing fancy; just a little movement in time with the music. As Elvis sang, and Geordi grinned so wide he felt like crying, and Data gazed with more fondness than any android had probably ever shown toward any human in history. 

‘Darling, so it goes. Some things are meant to be.’

“Take my hand,” Data suddenly sang. “Take my whole life, too...”

Geordi leaned his forehead against Data’s chest. He wanted to pause time, right here. Just stay in this moment forever. Keep it in glass. Show it to his grandkids. Hell, go back in time and show his great-great grandparents. Tell the world - the universe - that this was the greatest moment of anyone’s life, ever. This had to be, because his heart was light as air and he could feel the vibrations in Data’s chest as he sang and Elvis’ voice was as smooth in the 24th century as it had been in the 20th and this right here; this was was obviously paradise. 

Geordi lifted his head from Data’s chest only to lean up to his mouth. He kissed him once, then had to break to smile. Then he kissed him again, and again. Finally Data kissed back, pulling Geordi closer to himself. Their feet still shuffled to the music, a bit clumsy now they were focusing on something else. And Elvis still sang, the words softening as the melody came to an end. 

The last chord rang through the jukebox, and suddenly the moment was over. Geordi still felt like he could fly. But something in him was starting to deflate; like heaven had been a moment in time, and that moment was now over. He smiled once more at Data; smoothed his vest. Took hold of both of his arms.

“Data, this night has been...incredible.”

“I, too, cannot recall a night such as this.”

Geordi shook his head. Smiled even wider, if that were possible.

“I love you, Data,” he said quietly. Then louder, “I really love you.”

They stared at each other again. Held each other. Forgot that the rest of the world existed. And Geordi thought that was it; that was enough joy to last him a lifetime.

But then Data tilted his head, and that soft smile returned.

“You know, Geordi...I think that I love you, too.”


	8. I Can't Keep You From Yourself, You'll Do What You Will Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I started writing this right after I watched Nemesis so...it's a bit angsty (no spoilers or connection to Nemesis, don't worry). 
> 
> Data takes a big risk to save a new species, which leads to a lot of worry and angst for Geordi.
> 
> Let me know what you think; and thank you for your continued support!

I Can’t Keep You From Yourself, You’ll Do What You will Do.

“We’re losing them!” Geordi shouted, darting to the other side of the Engineering room.

There were about a million things going on today. And half of those million things were going wrong. 

It had started off well enough; touring a star system that hadn’t been analyzed in a while. Then a distress call. Then scans that could hardly even locate the people making the distress call. Then the realization that the people in distress were a new species who weren’t humanoid in the least. Then a complicated conversation in binary language; Data, Geordi, and Deanna huddled by a computer on the bridge together.

And now all of that work was crashing back down. Apparently the creatures lived in electricity. They needed it to survive, and this part of the galaxy was a mess of ions and energy surges. Their world was being destroyed, and the Enterprise could hardly communicate with them. It was all they could do to fashion a little jar, pumped with ions and magnetism, and place it on the workbench in Engineering. But they still didn’t know if it would work, nor how exactly to get the creatures into the jar in the first place.

Geordi shook his head. Punched some figures into the computer just to keep himself busy. Stared at the screen with his head a million miles away. 

“Data, any ideas?” 

Data’s head perked up at the station beside him, though his hands kept flying over the controls faster than light. 

“It may be possible to generate a bridge, using the binary conversation we shared with them as a base,” said Data. “We would need to generate a magnetic field directly connected to the aliens, in a language that they understand.”

Geordi sighed, continuing his search through the computer’s databases. “Yeah, but how do we do that? We’ve only got about five minutes before their whole world collapses.”

“Me,” Data said, suddenly lifting his hands away from the screen. He stared into space, seeming to only think about his suggestion after he said it.

Geordi jerked in his seat, then turned slowly to his friend.

“You? What do you mean?”

“With my positronic matrix, we can generate a field of electrical signatures to pull them toward me. I understand their binary language well enough to give them instructions. ” Data said it quickly, voice intensifying as he thought deeper about his proposal. “They can travel along my body and into the case we prepared.”

Geordi opened his mouth, swallowing an immediate response. He wanted to give some respect to Data’s idea, but already it was making him feel uneasy. With a sigh, he sank deeper into his chair. 

“Data, there’s probably something safer we can do. We just haven’t found it yet.” Okay, as he considered it, Data’s plan did seem pretty cool. Genius, actually. And maybe he was responding emotionally. But he was only human, dammit! And Data was his best friend! “Can’t we use the computer to generate the field?”

Data’s eyes pierced into Data’s VISOR. He wasn’t even trying to find an alternative solution; just staring at Geordi with his arms hanging stiffly at his sides.

“I can speak directly to them, limiting the possibility for an error in communication,” Data explained. “And there would be a serious risk to the ship if the aliens were not directed properly into their container.”

Geordi interlocked his fingers, setting his hands against the back of his head. He looked away from Data. Away from those bright, unblinking eyes. The glowing aura. His best friend, trying to be the sacrificial lamb again.

“Data, I don’t know if you can handle that level of concentrated electricity.”

“Geordi,” Data said shortly. “The entities do not have much time. We must begin the procedure immediately if it is to work.”

Data stood and marched to the chair on the opposite end of the room. The light from the warp core cast an eerie glow on his face as he turned expectantly toward Geordi. Waiting for him to open up his delicate circuits and let in an alien race they knew nothing about.

Geordi forced himself across the room, feet dragging. Slow, hesitant fingers clicked open the port on the side of Data’s head, removing a portion of his hair unit. Those familiar Christmas lights glistened and twinkled up at Geordi. Taunting him. Making him hesitate.

“Geordi-”

“Alright.” Geordi shook his head, but grabbed a thick conduit from the workbench. “I just...don’t want you to get hurt so bad that I can’t fix you.”

They shared a look, with a soft smile on each of their faces.

“This is the only way I know how to save this new species,” Data murmured. “It is my choice.”

Under his breath, Geordi muttered, “Not giving me much of a choice.” 

But despite his misgivings, he continued setting up. He connected one end of the conduit to Data’s head and the other to a portable generator. Usually they used the generator for machines; unimportant gadgets and gizmos that could be replaced with a quick order to a replicator. Never a person. 

Never Data.

“You tell me if anything feels wrong,” Geordi said with a tight frown. 

Data’s eyebrows quirked closer together.

“What is the definition of ‘wrong’ in this context?”

Geordi breathed some air out of his nose. God, how did Data make him laugh when he was furious at him? 

“Tell me if you feel any problems with your systems. Or anything, actually. Just keep me updated on what’s happening.”

Data nodded; and they were ready to begin.

Geordi turned the dial, watching Data’s face closely. His eyelids fluttered at first, surprised by the new wave of electricity. Geordi waited for him to settle before increasing the power; slowly, slowly, slowly.

When Data’s head jerked slightly, Geordi’s fingers flew off of the dial.

“What’s happening?” he questioned.

“I...it is fine.” 

Geordi did not return his hand to the dial. Eventually, Data looked back up at him.

“A rush of ions briefly disturbed my motor control system. You may continue the power increase; I believe we need a total of 30 units.”

Geordi turned back to the controller. Twenty units; two thirds of the way there.

“Increasing power.”

He turned the dial, slower this time. Watching Data even more carefully. But the rest of the procedure seemed to go without a hitch. By the end, Data was practically buzzing with electricity, lights dancing a rave on the side of his head. But other than his slightly widened eyes, he seemed fine.

“I will now attempt to communicate with the alien entities,” Data announced. He didn’t turn toward Geordi when he said it; just kept staring at some random spot in the distance. 

Geordi watched with bated breath. But again, everything seemed to be fine. Data’s eyes flickered back and forth as he sent his message; presumably coordinates or directions. Geordi tried to imagine little creatures wandering through the electrical systems, looking at old Earth-style maps provided by Data. But it was difficult to picture that happy little scene right now. The worry had spread, reaching from his stomach all the way up to his throat.

Data’s head spasmed more forcefully than before, eyes squeezing shut and mouth falling open. As if he were shocked, or in pain. 

Geordi’s heart almost stopped. 

“Data?” He leaned close to his friend, scanning his every system; his head, his face; his body. “Data, talk to me.”

Data slowly lifted his head again, blinking his eyes open.

“The creatures - the Itinerae - have entered my positronic matrix. I am attempting to direct them to-”

“Data!”

Geordi caught Data as he slumped forward; squeezed his arm as he tugged him back up into the chair. His hands lingered on Data’s sleeves as he tilted his head and tried to run another scan. 

Okay, now he was scared. Data’s eyes were staying closed; head bowed down to his chest. He was too quiet; too still; too blank. Like someone had accidentally hit his off switch.

Geordi’s heart beat in his head, throat; everywhere. Too fast. Too strong. Making him nauseous. He licked chapped lips and adjusted how he was crouched on the floor. 

“Data, talk to me buddy,” Geordi pleaded. His hands squeezed Data’s shoulders. Rubbed his upper arms. Held them both up when both of their bodies would have rather crashed onto the floor.

And finally; finally. Data’s eyes opened. A little too unfocused, but it was enough to allow Geordi a sigh of relief.

“The Itinerae,” Data started, voice smaller than usual. “Do not know how to reach their container.”

Geordi jumped into gear. In one smooth motion, he grabbed the container and placed it on Data’s lap. He set Data’s hand on the container, holding his hand for a bit longer than was strictly necessary.

“Okay,” Geordi breathed. “Itinerae, travel through Data’s left arm and into the container. We’ll keep you safe in there.”

Geordi waited a moment, and then remembered: they spoke in binary.

Muttering to himself, Geordi jumped up and snatched a miniature computer from a nearby workbench. Even as he walked back to Data’s side, he was typing furiously. 

Another conduit plugged into Data’s head. Another message sent along the delicate fibers of Data’s circuitry. Another surge of energy that made his head jerk unexpectedly.

“C’mon, Data,” Geordi murmured.

Data was silent and seemingly asleep, eyes still half open. But soon enough, the Itinerae began filling the container. Geordi only knew this by the increase in readings inside the container; the ions flowing in like a tidal wave. For a moment, he worried whether the container could hold this many of the strange creatures. But slowly, the increase in ions leveled off and then plateaued. 

He scanned Data one last time. Made sure every foreign source of electricity, other than the generator, was out of his body. 

Yes! Mission accomplished!

Geordi grinned from ear to ear, glad it was all over. Without further delay, he shut the container. Carefully lowered the power of the generator, and then removed it from Data’s head. Took out the translator he had used to communicate with the Itinerae. And then, finally, reattached the portion of Data’s hair and scalp he had removed, covering the blinking lights.

“We did it, Data.” Geordi knelt in front of his friend, whose head was still bowed down to his chest. “You did it.”

Data didn’t respond. 

“Data?” 

He should have woken up by now. He should have responded.

Geordi scanned him again with his VISOR. Readings off the charts; whole systems blipping in and out. Confused. Running and stopping; overworking and then freezing. Overloading.

“La Forge to transporter room!” called Geordi, tapping his comm badge. “Two to transport directly to sickbay.”

“Aye, sir,” the transporter chief replied.

Geordi rested one hand on Data’s chest and the other on the nape of his neck, running his fingers through his hair.

“Data, c’mon. Stay with me.”

. . . . . . . . . 

“Geordi, you need a break,” Beverly said, for the umpteenth time that night. 

He glanced up and found her weary eyes; the dark circles under them. He definitely looked worse; he had to with how much stress he’d been feeling for the past three hours. But his comfort didn’t matter. Data’s life did.

Geordi turned back to the android on the biobed. Carefully, he weaved another tool into his open upper chest cavity.

“I can’t,’ he said. His voice was hoarse. Exhausted.

It didn’t matter, it didn’t matter, it didn’t matter. Data mattered.

To his surprise, Beverly didn’t fight him. She rested a gentle hand on his back and maneuvered to the opposite side of the bed. Her eyes were full of care that went deeper than a doctor’s as she peered down at Data, brows furrowing as her eyes passed over the circuits and wires poking through the bioplast on his chest.

“Can I do anything to help?” she asked softly.

Geordi finished reattaching yet another wire and then wiped his brow.

“I think it’s just gonna take time,” he explained. Setting down the tool he’d been using, he looked over his work. “Half of his systems went on the fritz after the Itinerae left his body. Residual shock, or something like it.”

Geordi shook his head, blinking back into focus, and picked up another tool. He started working on Data’s head again, where one of his temporary fixes had come undone. Data’s eyes opened and closed rapidly. Not by his own choice, of course. He wasn’t awake; aware; alert. None of those wonderful words that started with ‘a’.

Geordi didn’t even know if he was the other big ‘a’ word...alive.

. . . . . . .

“Hello Geordi,” Deanna said, wearing a smile. A pained smile, but a smile nonetheless. She sat with her hands folded on her knee; her favorite therapist pose. 

Geordi sank into the couch and wished it would swallow him whole. 

“Hi,” he muttered, when he finally processed her words.

“How’s Data?”

Her voice had a tightness to it; like she was afraid to ask. Afraid of what the answer might be. 

“Still unresponsive.” Geordi sat up, suddenly unable to sit still. His hands wrung together, covering quickly with sweat.

Deanna frowned slightly, but maintained her professional composure. 

“What do you want to talk about today?” she asked.

Geordi scoffed. He regretted it instantly and muttered an apology, but she didn’t seem bothered anyway. He breathed in and out a few times.

“I can’t shut my mind up,” he said finally. “I just feel so guilty. And nervous. Data’s never made me nervous like this before.”

Deanna watched him as he spoke, something he secretly didn’t enjoy. It was like being studied. He knew she was only trying to help him, but somehow…

“I feel like I don’t even deserve to be here,” he admitted, surprised at his own honesty. He leaned further forward, hands running up and down his pants leg to wipe off the moisture covering his palms.

“Why?” 

Such a simple question, but one he didn’t know how to answer.

“I don’t know. I just…” he sighed. How many times had he sighed in the past two days? God, two days. It felt like minutes. It felt like years.

“Geordi?”

His head jerked up to face her again, eyes blinking back into focus. 

“I feel like I don’t deserve to be here while he’s still…”

Geordi chose not to finish that sentence. Mostly because he didn’t know what exactly to call this state that Data was in. A coma? Deactivation? Sleep? 

“Why are you blaming yourself?” Deanna asked. Somehow she made it sound less accusing than the words themselves would suggest.

He shook his head, still rubbing his hands together.

“I’m not sure,” he said quietly.

“Did you force him to connect with the Itinerae?”

Geordi’s head perked up. His eyebrows furrowed, lips quivered. Voice shook.

“What? Of course not! I tried to talk him out of it!” He found himself suddenly furious. For the first time since the accident, the anger was overpowering the guilt. 

Deanna remained calm as ever, hands folded neatly on her knee. “Then why are you blaming yourself?” she asked again. Softer this time.

“I…” Geordi wiped his face in his hands. “I don’t know. Maybe I could have done more. Or fought him harder. All of this could have been avoided if he’d just listened to me. We could have…”

Geordi broke off again, and Deanna gave him a moment to compose himself. Let him wipe the sweat off of his face and hands. Swallow back the lump in his throat.

“Data made his choice because it seemed like the most logical course of action,” she said clearly. She leaned forward and peered straight into Geordi’s VISOR. “I read the report. You were running out of time. He found a solution, and his solution saved thousands of lives.”

“I-I know.” Geordi stared at his folded hands on his lap. 

“We all have free will, including Data,” Deanna continued. “And sometimes that gets us into trouble, but it also makes us who we are.” 

Geordi scratched the back of his neck. Tried a smile.

“I know,” he breathed. “I just...wish I could change what happened, I guess.”

Deanna returned his soft smile. 

“We all do sometimes, Geordi. And we wish we could control the future. But the only thing that’s really in our control is how we respond to the present.”

Geordi nodded. He understood; her words made sense. But that didn’t make them any easier to follow. 

“I just keep wondering if there’s something that I missed,” he admitted. “Like there’s a circuit I still need to fix, or a wire out of place. But I’ve checked everything a dozen times. He’s perfectly fine, just...unresponsive.”

Deanna tilted her head.

“Geordi, it sounds to me like you’ve done everything that you can to help repair Data. Maybe all he needs now is time.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Geordi stood slowly to his feet. “Thank you counselor. I think I’m gonna head off to bed.”

Deanna grabbed his arm as he turned to the door.

“We’re all thinking about him, Geordi. And you.”

He patted her hand affectionately. “Thanks, Deanna.”

“He’s a fighter,” she added. “And so are you. So don’t start giving up now.”

“I won’t.”

. . . . . . . . .

“Data,” Geordi whispered. He squeezed Data’s lifeless hand. It felt colder now than ever before; or maybe that was his wild imagination. The fingers didn’t curl around Geordi’s like they usually did, calculating exactly how much pressure to use. The coolant running beneath the bioplast ran slow as molasses.

Geordi shifted in the uncomfortable sickbay chair, closer to Data. Eyes still closed. Body unmoving under the thick blankets. For once, Data was out of uniform, though Geordi found it more disturbing than amusing in the circumstances. A light blue T-shirt peeked out from the covers, clasped closed beneath the base of Data’s neck. Even his hair was wrong; sticking up all over the place, and somehow more red than usual. 

Geordi traced his fingers through it, and then smoothed it down with his thumb as he cradled Data’s head. Again, he squeezed the hand held in his own; gave it a quick kiss. Didn’t even bother to see if anyone in this busy sickbay was watching.

“You saved a whole species last week.” Geordi’s voice barely made out the words. A week. A week without Data. Almost as long without sleep, or proper nutrition; against the orders of Beverly and Deanna (and everyone else on the senior staff). A week of feeding Spot and repairing engineering malfunctions on his own. 

“Now just save yourself,” he begged. 

He stared at Data’s blank face for another moment. Memorized the look of it; just in case. The gold tinted lips, the pale skin, the perfectly trimmed sideburns in front of his ears.

No, not trimmed. A memory suddenly popped into Geordi's head.

"My hair does not require trimming, you lunkhead."

Geordi let himself laugh at the memory, but found his eyes tearing up instead. He coughed to cover up the awkward sound of his watery laugh. When he had recovered, he looked back at Data's hand in his. Stared at them blankly.

And as he stared, two of Data's fingers moved.

Geordi sat upright; hope flooding his chest. Could...? No. Probably just a glitch. A mechanical malfunction. 

Three fingers twitched, lightly kissing the back of Geordi's hand. A rush ran through his bloodstream; his heart started flying.

Geordi leaned forward in his seat, almost falling off of it in his haste to lean closer to Data. He combed back the hair on his forehead, with more hurry than before. Turned his VISOR from one side of Data’s face to the other, scanning every level of his positronic brain.

"C'mon Data," he urged. "Come on. You can do it." Geordi found his hands shaking, as one brushed through Data's hair and the other repeatedly squeezed and let go of his hand. 

And suddenly, finally, Data's hand squeezed back. Suddenly, finally, his head moved of his own accord. Suddenly, finally, yellow eyes cracked open. 

Geordi laughed in near hysteria.

"Data! Oh my God, Data."

"Geordi?" Asked Data, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. His puzzled frown only deepened as he gazed up at the ceiling and over to Geordi and the room behind. "We are in sickbay."

Geordi breathed in and out so he wouldn't faint. Smiled and laughed like nothing else in the world mattered. And did it, really? 

"Were the Itinerae safely contained?" 

Geordi continued to simply stare at Data, massaging his hand with his thumb. When he realized Data needed answers, he pulled a portion of his mind back into the 'making words' department.

"Yeah. Yeah, buddy; you saved them. Almost sacrificed yourself doing it, too." He took in a slow breath; shook his head. "Don't do that to me again, okay?"

Data's face flickered between a few different 'emotions', landing on a sympathetic little smile.

"It is highly unlikely that we will encounter another species that requires the same mode of transportation as the Itinerae. However, I will research alternative procedures that can be followed if an identical situation were to arise."

Geordi listened with a simple smile, now holding Data's hand with both of his own. Data seemed to notice. He turned down to their hands, and then to his blue sickbay shirt and blanket.

"Geordi, how long was I unconscious? I do not remember anything after the Itinerae entered my circuitry."

Geordi squeezed his hand.

"Almost seven days."

Data was quiet for a moment. When he next spoke, it was with a softness that he only used with Geordi.

"I apologize if my prolonged unconscious state caused you any anxiety. However, I do seem to be fully functioning. Can you tell Doctor Crusher that I am prepared to return to my duties?"

"Wait." 

Geordi stood, letting the chair slide back noisily across the floor. He gently dropped Data's hand back to the bed. Wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and then squeezed his back. Pulled Data toward himself and sunk his face into the space between Data's neck and shoulder. Breathed in the smell of him. Felt the life running through his circuitry. 

It was stressful being friends with someone as selfless as Data. Frustrating, sometimes, to hang out with someone so hell bent on things like duty and regulations. Terrifying for someone he loved to take such risks.

But it was wonderful. It was wonderfully Data, to show more care than most of the humans in the galaxy. And Geordi would never want him to change. Never ever. 

So he held onto moments like these; safe and sound on the Enterprise, far from danger. He held onto this moment and he held onto Data. And that was about all he could do.


	9. When the Heart of this Star-Crossed Voyager Beats in Time with yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little story in honor of Valentine's Day. 
> 
> One bed. Two people: Geordi and Data. PG level fluff. Could probably be considered a drabble? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

When the Heart of this Star-Crossed Voyager Beats in Time with Yours

In thirty-five years of dreaming, Geordi had never dreamt that he would have a moment like this.

Okay, it may not have looked like a big moment to most people. He wasn’t slaying dragons; wasn’t climbing mountains; wasn’t out partying the night away. There was no alcohol - nor synthehol, for that matter - involved in this night. No bright lights, loud music, or dancing. 

So to anyone observing, his night probably looked pretty ordinary. What a dull way to spend Valentine’s Day, they’d think. In pajamas by the time the night crew were comfortable on the bridge. In bed with his beloved fully clothed beside him. Lights dimmed to a point that made everything in his VISOR look just a little bit fuzzy around the edges.

But there was magic, wasn’t there, in how ordinary this had become? He’d spent months; no, years, dreaming of telling Data how he felt. He’d worried and hemmed and hawed. He’d confessed and flirted (badly most of the time). He’d prayed and hoped. And now they were here, in their quarters together. (Well, really they weren’t officially ‘their’ quarters yet; Data was just spending the night. But Geordi loved saying ‘their quarters’). 

And they were in bed, lying beside one another.

Geordi turned over, cradling his head on his arm. Smiled when Data’s familiar aura entered his view. 

“Do you like the pajamas I gave you?” Geordi asked.

“They are made of a material I do not wear very often.” Data stroked the sleeve of his blue silky pajamas. “It makes for an intriguing tactile experience.”

Geordi’s smile grew at that. He loved how Data spoke. Loved the words he used, that no one else ever did. Loved his uniqueness. 

Loved him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Geordi murmured; then yawned.

Damn; he was getting so tired. Blame the sugar high Deanna talked him into, or the burning sensation of staring at screens all day. Both were probably partially responsible. But if he could, he would stay like this forever. Just laying here, his arm going numb beneath the weight of his head. Watching Data laying on his back with his hands folded neatly on his torso, eyes looking up at the dark ceiling.

“Geordi,” Data said suddenly. His brows flickered downard; lips pursing. “Did you enjoy the artwork that I painted for you? You did not respond verbally when I asked.”

“That’s because I was too busy kissing you, Data.” Geordi grinned at the memory. “I was speechless.”

“Speechless,” Data repeated. He nodded when his circuits found the definition. “And your kiss was a nonverbal cue that you were pleased?”

Geordi couldn’t help himself this time. He reached over and planted a kiss on Data’s cheek, holding his opposite shoulder both to steady himself and pull Data closer. His fingers danced along the smooth silk of Data’s pajamas, distracting him for a moment. But he was pulled back into the moment when Data’s hand found his back.

“Geordi?”

“Yeah Data?” Geordi planted a kiss on his nose and then leaned back so he could see his face.

“May I kiss you? On the lips?”

Geordi smiled. “Of course, Data. And you don’t need to ask me that, unless something seems really off. Like if it’s been a long day, or if I’m in a really bad mood. Okay?”

Data nodded. A softness entered his yellow eyes. And with more gentility than any other android ever seemed capable of, he pulled Geordi toward himself and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss; nothing messy and nothing awkward. But it made Geordi’s heart flutter. It made him feel like his every dream had come true.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Data.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Geordi.”

With that, Geordi stroked Data’s arm one last time and then fell back onto his own side of the bed. For a moment, he just stared at the ceiling. The darkness was welcome sometimes, especially after so much sensation from both kissing Data and looking directly at the bright light of his aura, all while his VISOR itched to look into Data’s mechanical systems as well. He breathed: in, out. Then turned to find Data watching him closely.

“Geordi, is there...anything else that you wished to do tonight? Before I enter my dream program and you enter sleep?”

Geordi bit his bottom lip. Then yawned again. He leaned on one elbow and merely stared at Data for a while. Who knows how long? He just stared and stared, and then realized that Data was staring right back with a raised eyebrow.

“I think I just want to stay just like this,” Geordi said quietly. “Exactly like this.”

Data nodded, not disappointed in the least. 

“In that case...have sweet dreams, Geordi.”

Data scooted deeper under the covers, resting his head in the exact center of his pillow. He glanced at Geordi once more, and then looked up at the ceiling. Almost instantly, his eyelids fluttered; then closed. 

And he was asleep. Or, ‘in his dream program’ as he called it. Geordi often wished he could fall asleep that quickly. But not tonight. Tonight he was content just where he was; head leaned on his hand, leaned on his arm, leaned on his pillow. His best friend and, should they ever put a name to it, boyfriend lying asleep on the other side of the bed. The Enterprise rumbling quietly around them, filled with friends and colleagues; future legends and previous delinquents.

What a life he led. What a wonderful, wonderful life.

“Have sweet dreams, Data.”

In time, Geordi also found his way deeper under the covers. But even this close to Data, he needed to get closer. The space between them was cold and empty, so he filled it. Brushed his knees against the back of Data’s legs (okay, he was definitely getting his own set of those pajamas because they felt amazing). Cradled his arm hesitantly around Data’s torso. Found the nook between Data’s neck and shoulder and, without any more hesitation, rested his head there.

His fingers trailed over the silk. Found the spot where Data’s artificial heart beat. No need to think of the mechanizations of it right now; Geordi just wanted to feel it. The pulse was just like a human’s. Slow, since Data was sleeping. Jolting every now and then as he dreamed wondrous dreams.

Geordi closed his eyes. Felt an unremovable smile tug at his lips. Found a joy that couldn’t be washed away. 

And as his hand fell limp across Data’s torso, he briefly felt the touch of Data’s fingers holding his own.


	10. But the Fire is so Delightful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Valentine's Day gift for you all! It hasn't really felt like winter this year, so I wrote a little something to celebrate the ideal winter's day.
> 
> Geordi and Data go ice skating and then cozy up by the fire. Lots and lots of fluff, plus a little romance at the end. Like all my other stories, this is G or PG level stuff so no worries.

But the Fire is so Delightful

Ice is slippery. Water is wet. These things seemed so clear before today: common sense, not worth mentioning, captain obvious. But Geordi never knew exactly how slippery ice was, nor how wet water could feel. Not until today.

Not until that blasted Holodeck ice rink.

“I think we’ll be skating in the olympics next year,” he had said confidently. “You especially. You’re a natural. Where did you learn to skate?”

Data glided a bit faster, making Geordi struggle to keep up. He was so graceful on the ice. But that was Data; he was always graceful. He was always talented at everything, and Geordi meant this in the kindest way. He wasn’t jealous of his friend; he was proud. 

“Thank you, Geordi.” Data spun around, skating backward. Already on level five ice skating expertise while Geordi was just trying to keep his feet an even distance apart.

Yeah, maybe Geordi was a little bit jealous of Data’s superior learning abilities. But who wasn’t, honestly? 

“Woah!” Geordi cried out suddenly, flapping his arms about. He managed to keep his footing, somehow, even though his left foot wanted to go right and his right wanted to go left. 

God, he was glad the Holodeck was full of programmed people instead of real ones. He wouldn’t have lived that one down if Riker or Worf had been watching.

“Are you alright?” Data asked sweetly. His hand took hold of Geordi’s sleeve to steady him. 

“I think so.” Geordi caught his breath, standing in the middle of the rink with his arms out like a penguin trying to find his balance. 

Data started backward again. His feet moved like a professional’s. His skates were like little swans, gliding over the ice. They left neat little scratches on the surface, which glistened in the artificial sunlight. If he tried, he could probably make a work of art right here on the ice. 

“Is there anything you can’t do?” Geordi asked with a smile. He started forward, keeping his head locked on Data to give himself a focal point. He didn’t want his feet to wander off again.

“There are many things that I can not do,” Data replied verbatim. “I can not feel emotions; I can not touch my elbow to the back of my head without causing damage to my connective circuitry. I can not-”

“Wait, wait - what was that last one?” Geordi chuckled at the image Data had procured in his mind. 

“I can not-”

“Data, look out!”

In his distraction, Geordi hadn’t been keeping watch of where they were going. And as Data’s back was turned, he wasn’t either. So when Data’s skates reached the edge of the rink, neither of them noticed.

Until, of course, he was falling back into a pile of snow beside the rink. 

Unable to stop his body’s momentum, Geordi followed him a second later. Data managed to pull his skates away from Geordi’s descent path, and somehow Geordi managed to keep his feet in the air as he fell so his own didn’t strike Data. But still, he crashed right on top of Data’s torso in a mess of limbs. 

Metal clanged into Geordi’s funny bone, making his arm go numb. 

“Geordi, are you alright?” Data asked hurriedly. The second time that day, and it was hardly noon.

“Yeah, think so.” Geordi grunted, placing his hands on either side of Data, directly into the snow. Both of his hands protested, so he placed them back on Data’s chest. 

His cheeks burned with embarrassment.

“Sorry about that, buddy,” he murmured. “I should’ve been watching.”

Geordi levered himself up, using Data as a counterbalance. He wanted to get up quickly and forget the event had ever happened; go back to skating. Or maybe call it a day and get back into his uniform. 

But his skates had other plans. 

As soon as he started to stand, his skates flew backward across the ice. Geordi’s hands fluttered around again, trying to calculate how to balance himself in a dizzying blur of waving motions. His feet slid this way and that. They spun him around until he was even more dizzy. And then his skate flew out from under him again.

Before he knew what was up and what was down, Geordi was approaching the ground. This time, at least, he didn’t land directly on Data; he landed beside him, face first in the snow. 

It was like being dropped into a pool in Antarctica. His face froze and numbed instantly. But it was calming, in a strange way. Some old biology lesson about the mammalian dive response echoed through his brain.

“Geordi!” 

Data spun Geordi around, quirking his eyebrows when he found him giggling. He short-circuited for a moment, head tilting.

“I do not understand what is humorous about this situation.”

Geordi sat up, slowly this time. He looked at his skates lying haphazard in front of him, legs going in near opposite directions.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve looked that uncool,” Geordi explained. “It reminded me of one of the first crushes I had.”

Data’s eyebrows furrowed further, and then he seemed to understand.

“Ah, a crush. A romantic interest.”

Geordi nodded. He wiped his chin, and found both his hand and face to be soaking wet and still freezing. His smile faltered a little. He wanted to get changed; warm. Get back to work. Go back to what he’s good at. But a small part of him wanted to stay here with Data. They still had a lot of time before either of them were officially on duty again. It didn’t seem right to cut their date short just because they were a pair of klutzes.

“You should change your clothes soon, Geordi. I do not want you to suffer from frostbite.” Data’s eyes were soft and caring as he stared down at Geordi.

“Computer, create a warm log cabin,” said Geordi suddenly. “With a fireplace and a change of clothes for me and Data.”

Data cocked his head to the side.

“That is another viable option.”

. . . . . . . .

“Here is your hot chocolate, Geordi.” 

The drink was placed neatly on the table beside the comfiest couch Geordi had ever sat in. Even though it was filled to the top, none of it spilled; one of Data’s special abilities. 

“Thanks, D,” murmured Geordi. A smile tugged at his lip as he wrapped the blanket around the shoulder it had slipped off of.

Data sat beside him. His change of clothes made Geordi’s smile widen: joggers, a hoodie, and a pair of thick socks. It was all so unnecessary, as Data could easily regulate his own temperature. But he’d insisted on having the ‘human experience of cold weather’, and who was Geordi to refuse him?

“Geordi?” Data’s head tilted in curiosity, much like it did when he was playing Sherlock Holmes. Only this time he held a steaming cup of hot cocoa instead of a pipe. “Counselor Troi has often remarked on the healing abilities of chocolate, for an array of emotional injuries. Is hot chocolate more effective than cold chocolate?”

God, Geordi loved him. Loved him with all his heart. It took him a moment to come up with a response just because the sweetness in Data’s voice distracted him so much.

“I think it is,” he said finally. “Especially when it’s cold outside.”

Data’s brow furrowed. “And when it is warmer, humans enjoy eating things of a colder temperature.”

Geordi nodded. 

“Ah,” Data breathed. “Perhaps it is a way of achieving equilibrium.” 

“It probably is.” Geordi took a sip of his hot chocolate and snuggled himself deeper into the blanket. “What do you think of it, Data?”

Data took a drink, raising his eyebrows as he stared down at the liquid. “It is considerably warmer than the chocolates that Counselor Troi normally offers. However, the sugar content is remarkably lower. Is there an inverse relationship between temperature and the sugar content required for enjoyment?”

Geordi shrugged. “I’ve never really thought about it.” 

He took another sip of his hot chocolate. It warmed him from the inside out; filled his hungry stomach. But to be honest, he didn’t want to sit here drinking hot chocolate for the rest of his day off.

“Data?”

“Yes, Geordi?”

“Do you want to move closer to the fire?”

Data merely stared at him. After an uncomfortably long silence, Data’s face took on a slightly concerned expression.

“Why would I wish to put myself closer to a potential hazard?”

Geordi set his hot chocolate down as he processed Data’s question. Sometimes it was difficult, even for them, to communicate. He was always awkward on dates, and Data was always a little bit confused about nuanced questions and emotions. What a pair they made. But somehow they had always made it through the messy bits even better friends.

“A lot of people like to sit close to the fire with someone they care about,” Geordi explained. “It helps them get warm, and it gives them an excuse to be close to someone they like.”

With anyone else, that last confession would have caused a lot of embarrassment. But Data wasn’t going to judge Geordi’s feelings. He only needed an explanation, perhaps even a lesson, into the human psyche. Geordi’s psyche.

“I see.” Data nodded, and set his hot chocolate on the table to get cold. “Would you like to sit on the floor or the couch?”

Geordi smiled. He’d gotten through, then, and they were doing this. 

“How about the floor? I don’t want the whole couch to go up in flames.”

It was a joke, but Data’s face was rigid as he nodded in agreement. Together, they brought the blankets from the couch onto the floor and set up a sort of bed. Two pillows leaned against the front of the couch formed a headboard. A quick order to the computer and the fire was blazing brighter, crackling artificial firewood. 

“I love that sound,” Geordi said wistfully. “My mom always brought us to the Holodeck for Christmas, and we always had a fire just like that one.”

Data didn’t respond, only watched the way the firelight danced on Geordi’s VISOR. After a moment, Geordi seemed to leave his daze and sat down on their newly crafted bed. He leaned back into the pillows, crossing his legs in front of him. The fire danced 1.5 meters from the bottoms of his feet, but he did not seem concerned.

“Relax, D.” Geordi scooted over to make room. “Come sit down.”

Data’s limbs moved stiffly at first, but he made it to Geordi’s side without incident. He was a little taller than Geordi, and so his feet went a little closer to the fire, but he was still a safe distance away. Slowly, he leaned his back into the pillows.

“There you go,” breathed Geordi. “See? Isn’t this nice?”

Data nodded simply. He still did not understand, exactly, what the purpose of sitting closer to the fire was, when they could simply ask the computer to increase the temperature of the Holodeck. But Geordi seemed happy, so he did not argue.

As he stared into the fire,Geordi slowly rested his head on Data’s shoulder. Data flinched at the unexpected contact. But there was a pleasurable aspect he could not deny, having his best friend so close to him. Having someone feel comfortable enough around him to literally lean on him.

Data’s head perked up as Geordi sighed.

“Is something wrong, Geordi?” he asked.

“No, no,” assured Geordi. “I’m happy. Really happy.”

Data nodded, and turned back to the fire. Yes, as he thought about it, this was a rather peaceful moment. Just he and Geordi, alone in front of a crackling fire. He had never experienced such comfort and ease on the Holodeck before, nor within five feet of an active fire. It was strange; but it was nice.

“Geordi?” he said softly.

“Yeah, Data?” Geordi shifted slightly on his shoulder, his hand wrapping around Data’s bicep.

“It is odd, but even after all of the imperfect events that occurred today on the ice rink, I found this day to be a very positive experience.”

Geordi smiled; Data could feel it through all five layers of sweaters and shirts that covered him. 

“It’s not odd, Data. I’m having a good time, too.” 

Geordi shifted ever closer. Data was unsure whether this was to get more heat or just to lower the distance between them. His brows furrowed.

“Geordi?” Data turned toward Geordi as much as he dared, not wishing to disturb him. “You said earlier that humans use sitting by the fire as an excuse to be close to someone they like.”

Geordi bowed his head slightly, so that his face was just out of Data’s eyesight.

“Finally picked up on that?” Geordi teased. He squeezed Data’s arm a little closer to himself. “Well...I do, Data. Like you, I mean. More than, er...more than just as a friend.”

“Ah,’ Data said with a nod.

Geordi waited with baited breath. A moment passed in silence. And then another. Finally, he had to turn back up to Data.

“Do you…?” Geordi’s voice trailed off. He cleared it, and then started again. “Do you want to stay friends? Or, er...I don’t know. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, or...if you don’t want to, then we can just forget it, you know-”

Data cut him off with a kiss.

Geordi’s heart could have stopped in the shock of that moment. One second, Data was staring into the fire beside him, making no expression whatsoever as Geordi rambled. The next second, Data’s hands were holding his face, pulling him in. Their lips crashed together, Data’s head tilted at a perfect angle so their noses wouldn’t collide. 

Geordi merely sat for a second, both hands splayed out on the floor beside him. As his brain registered Data’s action, his limbs came back under his own control. He brought one hand up around Data’s back, to steady himself. With the other, he ran his fingers through Data’s hair. 

This was not how he had expected this day going. But gods was he happy with the way things were turning out.

In time, Data pulled away, if only so that Geordi could breathe. Then they stared at each other. Data’s aura was lit up even brighter than usual, thanks to the fire behind him. But his face was blurred even to Geordi’s VISOR because of the shadows. His expression was impossible to read in this low light.

Luckily, Data was the first to speak.

“I have often observed humans to cut off someone with a kiss, as a sign of affection,” he explained, in a voice so soft it made Geordi’s chest ache. “Was this an appropriate time to make such an action? I was not sure-”

This time, Geordi cut Data off with a kiss of his own. This one lasted a shorter time, and was finished with a quick kiss on Data’s nose. 

Geordi grinned wider than he had in a long time; perhaps ever.

“That was the perfect time,” said Geordi. 

“I am glad.” Data leaned back, and Geordi could see the twinkle in his eyes. The slight smile quirking his lips. The sudden lowering of his eyebrows as a question entered his positronic mind. “Geordi? Does this mean that we are now a ‘couple’?”

Geordi ran a hand up and down Data’s arm.

“It could. If we want to. I mean, I do. Do you?”

Geordi had never been good with words. But this was Data, and Data understood him perfectly. Never judged him. Never laughed at his awkwardness.

“Yes, Geordi; I believe that we are well suited for one another. And...I value your presence more than anyone else’s.”

Geordi knew the weight of that statement better than anyone else. Knew how much it took for Data to reveal even the slightest emotion. So he smiled; he smiled and smiled. And before he returned his head to Data’s shoulder, he removed his VISOR. His own form of ‘love language’: absolute trust. 

He set the VISOR on the table and used Data’s hand in his as a guide back to their spot on the floor. Now he closed his eyes. Snuggled against Data’s arm. And fell asleep, with the lightest heart of anyone on the Enterprise.


	11. If I Only Had a Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first emotion chip story.
> 
> Geordi and Data have a movie night, both for fun and as an experiment into Data's new emotions. One movie; one character in particular strikes a chord with the android.
> 
> Fluff, fluff, and more fluff with just a touch of hurt/comfort. Enjoy!!

If I Only Had a Heart

Geordi shifted his bare feet up onto his sofa and snuggled deeper into the cushions. It was so, so cozy in his quarters tonight. Perhaps it was the computer, finally setting the temperature correctly. Or the old fashioned television set casting its gentle blue glow on the room. Maybe it was the old movie on the screen. 

But probably it was just the act of sitting here next to his best friend.

Geordi and Data had been friends for quite a while now; nearly ten years if he counted it. He could still remember those early days, working on the bridge together. But now he was an experienced chief engineer, with a bit of gray making itself known rudely in the mirror each morning. Even Data was older, and wiser than ever before. He was closer to being human than he could have ever dreamed, which was what spawned this idea, probably.

Since Data had integrated the emotion chip into his positronic brain, he and Geordi had decided on a new project. An experiment of sorts. Every Friday, they would watch an old Earth movie in Geordi’s quarters. It was a way to both spend some time together, and test Data’s new range of emotions. 

They’d started light comedies and predictable romances that had Data laughing out loud in his boisterous style that always forced a laugh out of Geordi. Even the dumbest movies made the pair incredibly happy. 

Then they’d found mysteries, which weren’t as rewarding as Data had hoped. It turned out that doing the investigating on the Holodeck was a lot more fun than watching others do it on an old TV set. 

Their dip into the horror genre proved worse than mysteries. Data often found it difficult to separate truth from fiction in the films that they watched. In comedies this was no problem. However, watching Alien had Data sprinting through the halls of the Enterprise for an entire week; every noise, to him, was a sign of the alien intruder. And that wasn’t to mention the effect of those movies on his dream program; Geordi spent an entire day creating positive programs that Data could ‘dream’ just to counteract the bad ones.

Thus, they decided to skip horror and jump to a new genre: musicals. 

The film chosen, via careful deliberation, for tonight was The Wizard of Oz. Geordi had seen it before, of course. Everyone had seen it. It was one of those stories that carried on, even when society moved away from the very platform it was designed for. Like Shakespearean melodramas, or Emily Dickinson’s prose. But Geordi would gladly watch it again; especially if it meant spending an evening with Data.

And here they sat, side by side on Geordi’s fluffy sofa. No work. No mission. No red-alert. Just them and Judy Garland, off on an adventure to Oz. It was flawless. Perfect, even.

Towards the end of the film, Geordi reached over without looking away from the screen. He groped halfheartedly for the popcorn bowl, but couldn’t find it. A smile came to his face: Data was probably holding it on his lap again, like he had during their horror movie night. Hopefully this time he wasn’t cowering behind it. 

“D, can I get some more popcorn?” he asked, keeping his eyes on the screen. 

A few seconds passed without response. Then a few more.

Geordi turned to the popcorn bowl and, sure enough, found it in a tight hold on Data’s lap. Flicking his head up to his friend, he found him staring intently at the screen. He seemed not to have heard his friend’s request, let alone have any inclination to respond to it. Geordi noticed the flickering in his eyes; the slight wobble of his bottom lip.

He turned back to the screen and found the Wizard talking to the Tin Man.

“...a heart is judged not by how much you love, but by how much you are loved by others.”

Geordi smiled slightly. It really was a rather sweet movie; one that had been his mother’s favorite. A pang of sadness made him turn away, toward Data.

What he saw made him gasp.

A single golden tear trailed down Data’s cheek. His eyes seemed more yellow now than they usually did; wet with coolant or oil that was nearly the same shade of his irises. The tear trekked down his cheek. It ended up somewhere on his collar, seeping into the fabric.

Geordi had seen Data cry before tonight, though not often. He’d cried once during a rescue mission that went awry. (They’d all cried that day). And he’d cried the day one of the students picked him as their ‘hero’ for a school project. 

But he’d never seen Data cry on movie night. 

Geordi didn’t know whether to be worried or touched. It was so human to cry at a fictional character; to feel compassion for a creature that exists only in the imagination and on the screen. But at the same time, there was a lot that they still didn’t know about his emotion chip. There were a lot of things that could easily malfunction. And Geordi liked to err on the side of caution.

“Data; are you okay?” he asked clearly, facing Data more directly.

Data turned to him, revealing an identical trail of tears running down the other side of his face. His mouth fell open, but he did not say anything. A moment later, his face crumpled. He hid behind his hands, wiping his eyes furiously in his sleeves. But that didn’t hide the obvious sounds of crying.

Geordi snatched up the remote and paused the movie.

“Hey, I’m here.” He shifted over and pulled Data into a hug. A few tears of engine oil leaked onto his neck, but he really didn’t care about that right now. “You okay?” he asked again.

Data sniffed, then took a deep breath. “I...never realized.” 

His broken voice was like a dagger through Geordi’s heart. 

“What didn’t you realize?” Geordi said softly.

“I was loved even before I was able to love.” He sat up and shook his head, as if he couldn’t believe it.

For a second, Geordi wondered if he was quoting the movie or poetry. But no, he was speaking for himself. 

Data looked up at Geordi with the most complex mix of emotions he’d ever had. Tears still trailed down his face, turning his bioplast skin a strange hue of pale yellow. But the sweetest smile shone from behind the tears. His eyes weren’t alight with sadness; they were bright with joy.

“Geordi?” he swallowed past what Geordi assumed was a lump in his throat. “Is it strange to feel a sort of...connection to a fictional character? I know that the Tin Man is not real. However, I find myself drawn to him regardless.”

Geordi breathed out a sigh of relief. Okay. Data wasn’t malfunctioning. And he was turning more and more human by the second. All was well.

“That’s not strange at all,” Geordi assured with a smile. “But it is very human.”

That sentiment made Data’s smile widen; his eyes brightened ever more. He raised his eyebrows and gazed at Geordi for a moment.

“Like the Tin Man, I sought to feel emotions for a long time; as you know.” Data turned away, thinking deeply about his words so that he could get them just right. “And I always believed that I would never truly be...whole, without emotions. Much as the Tin Man felt incomplete without a heart.”

Geordi was loving this conversation more and more. He could feel his heart swelling with pride for his friend. It was like watching someone who’d been trapped in a cave finally finding the way out. That hopeful relief that told you nothing would ever be the same again; they would never be lost again.

“Is that what you meant before? About being able to be loved?” asked Geordi.

“Yes. What the wizard said…‘a heart is judged not by how much you love, but by how much you are loved by others,’ made me feel; more than any other movie we have watched thus far.”

Geordi nodded.

“My mom always loved that line. I...don’t think I understood it until now.”

“Like the Tin Man, I have just realized the feelings that you, and counselor Troi, and Commander Riker, and everyone else already had for me. Even before I had the emotion chip. Before I had a…’heart’. You were all able to love me, regardless of what I could offer you in return.” Data turned away, seeming to blush slightly. “I finally realized that I was always able to be loved. And that I was always complete; even before I had the ability to experience emotion.”

Geordi felt a tear of his own blink into his eye. He pulled Data into another hug, which the android took gratefully. They sat there on the couch for a full minute, heads resting against each other’s shoulders. Breathing in the warmth and letting their emotions cool down for a bit. When they next pulled apart, Geordi left one hand loosely on Data’s sleeve.

“Are you still glad that we integrated the emotion chip?”

“Oh yes,” Data said with a confident nod and raised eyebrows. “Interestingly, it is because of the emotion chip that I have been able to make this revelation. I now understand that the emotion chip did not make me whole, or complete. But it allows me to experience the world on a level I was unable to before, and for that I am grateful.”

Geordi stroked his arm. 

“I’m glad,” he said softly. Breathing out through his nose, he suddenly realized that the movie was still paused. When he turned back to Data, he found him staring at the still screen, smiling at the image of the Tin Man.

“Data?” Geordi said quietly.

“Yes, Geordi?”

Geordi looked at that soft, curious face; innocent as the day they met. Even after experiencing every level of Hell that he had. Even after years of battling within himself. Even after everything, Data was still...Data.

“You were right. We did love you before you had the emotion chip. We loved you the minute we met you.” He leaned over and kissed Data’s temple. “And we still love you today...Tin Man.”


	12. It Must be Love I'm Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Sorry it's been so long since an update; life's been pretty busy. 
> 
> This story is 99.9% fluff. Data catches feelings (pre-emotion chip) and he doesn't know what to do with them. Cue some help from the senior officers.

It Must be Love I’m Feeling

It started one day in the engineering department. A strange sensation starting in his chest, running down to his fingertips. Probably a glitch; a short-circuit; a bug; a sensor-error. Data ignored it for now. The temporary sensation was not as important as the mysterious life-form signals they were investigating. It did not impede his work. As an android, he could easily dismiss inconsequential system anomalies. Thus, it could wait.

That night, with Spot fed and the night crew on duty, Data sat at his desk and wondered about the sensation he had felt earlier. He ran a diagnostic, to start. Nothing: not a wire out of place, nor a screw that needed tightening. So he shrugged, unplugged himself from the monitors, and entered his dream program. 

There, the sensation revealed itself again. 

The dream program was different tonight than in previous nights. Instead of showing a review of the day’s activity, filled with the crew and all of the control panels he had been staring at all afternoon, there were only two characters: himself and Geordi. And there was only one location: a meadowy field. And there was only one activity: a picnic.

In the dream, Geordi lay on a blanket, laughing. He held a piece of bread in his hand, which he took bites out of in between his winding story of a warp core breach exercise he partook in at the Academy. Data could not understand why Geordi was laughing while he told the story, partially because he did not yet fully understand humor and partially because he only heard half of the conversation. The rest of the time, he was stuck staring at Geordi, without a single thought running through his positronic brain. 

Geordi was just so distracting in that dream, though Data could not explain why. He found himself staring at the man’s smile, ears ringing with his laughter. For some reason, just at that moment, it seemed that this place was where he belonged. His mental pathways were already accustomed to it; like it was a memory he had forgotten.

And then, just as suddenly, his dream program ended.

Data awoke to the light slowly turning on in his room. Spot was curled by his legs, her tail swishing back and forth as she continued dreaming. But Data was not thinking about Spot, nor the duties he had to perform during his shift in twenty-nine minutes. 

He was too distracted by the feeling in his chest; the same one from the day before. A sensation of tingling, perhaps his wires tangling together, in his chest. Geordi would have to run a full diagnostic later.

At the thought of Geordi, the tingling seemed to increase. Data’s hands shook. He stared at them for 0.25 minutes, eyebrows lowering. Why did he have such a reaction to thinking about Geordi? He had been examined by the engineer many times. To be exact, 57 separate occasions so far during this trek. 

“Spot?” whispered Data, nudging the cat with his foot. “I must speak to Doctor Crusher before my shift begins. May I move you for a moment?”

Spot gave no response, curling deeper into Data’s knee. Data frowned, but lifted the cat regardless. He earned a hard glare in return, but he was able to shift out from underneath the covers.

“I am sorry, Spot. You may go back to sleep now.”

Spot huffed, but returned his face to his paw and fell right back asleep. Data smiled at him, and then started toward sickbay.

. . . . . .

“You seem fine, Data,” Beverly assured. “A little more agitated than usual, but I can’t find anything unusual.”

Data scanned the results of her test. She was not able to be as thorough as Geordi’s tests, of course, without the knowledge of his circuitry and mechanics. But he had to agree that her test made him appear to be functioning normally.

“Have you talked to Geordi about this?” 

“Doctor-” he said suddenly, clutching his chest. 

Beverly’s eyes opened wide. She practically threw her PADD onto a nearby cart. “What’s wrong?”

“My heart rate increased by 15% after your inquiry.” Data slowly lowered his hand. “However, it is now returning to normal.”

Beverly breathed out a sigh of relief. Her rolling eyes and motherly smile betrayed the nonchalance with which she regarded his ‘condition’. “Data,” she started. “I think that you need to talk to Deanna. It seems like your problem is more psychological than physical.”

Data eyed her curiously. “Is it possible that I may be experiencing something that does not appear in a diagnostic?”

Beverly shrugged.

“I don’t know, Data. To me, it just sounds like you might be having feelings.”

At that, Data’s soft smile turned sad. “Unfortunately, doctor, I am unable to have feelings. But I will speak to Counselor Troi, if you believe that she can help me.”

Data pushed himself off of the table and walked out of sickbay. It was almost time for his morning shift, so he would need to speak to counselor Troi later in the evening. He could only hope that the strange sensations would not interfere with his work.

. . . . . . 

“Data!” Geordi called suddenly.

Data nearly dropped the coil in his hand as he jerked back into the moment. Ah, yes. He and Geordi were in the jefferies tube, replacing some of the components that were beginning to wear down. Perhaps that is what was happening; he was not old, not even in human years, but maybe all of that time on Omecron Theta had degraded some of his systems. 

“Data, are you feeling alright?” 

Geordi was suddenly directly in front of him, his face inches away, VISOR scanning his yellow eyes, head tilting this way and that. Data felt that tingling in his chest again. He elected to ignore it and thrust the coil into Geordi’s arms.

“I apologize, Geordi.”

Geordi sighed as he set the coil in its proper place. “You had me worried for a second. I called you three times and you didn’t answer me. Thought we’d have to get medical in here.” Geordi laughed, and the sound seemed to reverberate through Data’s every circuit. “Can you imagine making Doctor Crusher bring a whole anti-grav sled through the jefferies tube? She wouldn’t speak to us for a month.”

Data smiled politely. But the sensation was distracting him now. It happened every time Geordi spoke; especially when he laughed. It happened whenever their fingers touched as they passed tools back and forth. Soon Geordi would find out; but Data could not let him know (even if he could not explain why he could not let him know).

“Well, we’re all done here,” Geordi said finally, closing up the hatch. He sat back on his heels and let out a breath. “I don’t know about you, but I’m thinking of taking a nap. I’m on night shift tonight, so I gotta get some shut-eye.” He patted Data on the shoulder. “I’ll see you later, D.”

Data set a hand the area Geordi had touched him. His brain took some rebooting, but then it remembered to say, “Goodbye, Geordi,” as Geordi crouched out of the jefferies tube.

Now, at least, Data could go speak to counselor Troi. Clearly, it was necessary to do so.

. . . . . . .

“And you said it happens-?”

“Each time I am in close proximity to Geordi.”

Deanna smiled at him, folding her hands gently across her knee. “Data, how would you describe your relationship with Geordi?”

Data’s eyebrows raised slightly, but he shook his head with nonchalance. 

“Geordi is my best friend. I have become accustomed to his presence, more than anyone else on the Enterprise.”

Deanna leaned closer. “Any...other feelings?”

Data cocked his head at her. “As you know, I have no capacity for human feelings. It is only in the past two days that I have begun having strange sensations when in close proximity to him.”

“And when you dreamed about him last night, you also had those feelings?” 

Data nodded.

“What were you doing in the dream exactly?” She asked it in the same professional tone, but Data could detect something else hiding in it. Something like humor, or playful feigned ignorance.

“We were sitting in a field, engaging in a customary ‘picnic lunch’. Within the dream, my chest became...tingly.’

“Tingly?” Deanna’s smile brightened at the word. 

“Yes. Perhaps two of my wires are interacting in a way that I am unaccustomed to. I will have to check them manually before returning to duty.”

Deanna closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she shifted closer to Data.

“Data...everything that you’re describing sounds like a crush.”

“A crush?” Data’s brow furrowed. “I have not been struck by collapsing debris recently; however, I can run a diagnostic on my memory-”

“An emotional crush,” she cut off. “It sounds to me like you might, in your own way, have the desire to start a romantic relationship with Geordi. Perhaps the sensations you’ve been feeling are your brain’s way of telling you that you want to pursue that relationship further.”

Data thought about her words for a full 0.68 seconds. Then he thought about them for another 1.54 seconds. 

“I understand your reasoning,” he said slowly. “However, most of the sensations I have felt were not what I would describe as ‘pleasurable’. Should not romantic feelings make one happy?”

Deanna smiled again. Patted Data’s hand.

“Feelings, including android feelings, are complicated, Data.”

Data sighed, chewing his bottom lip. He folded his hands and sat forward on the couch, then looked up at Deanna.

“Counselor, what do you suggest I tell Geordi? He is beginning to suspect something is different. I do not want to alarm him. However, I do want the sensations to stop interfering with my work, and I do not believe they will until I receive an answer from him.”

Deanna considered this for a moment. When she came to her decision, she nearly laughed at herself.

“Data, I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I think I know someone who can help you with that part of the equation.”

“Who, counselor?”

. . . . . .

“Okay, Data, so here’s what you do,” Riker began, taking a swig of synthehol from his coffee table. He sat at the seat directly in front of Data’s, folding his hands together. “You need to find the right time to tell him. It doesn’t have to be perfect, but just make sure you set the mood. Get some good music, set the lights low, maybe set out a dinner for both of you.”

Data nodded along, eyes wide and innocent.

“Then you just sit at the table and throughout the meal, you slowly move your hand to his. When he notices, you act like you didn’t even mean to touch him. But then you look up, and you lock eyes, and you tell him: ‘Geordi, I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the moment I set eyes on you,’ and then…” Riker broke off with a sigh, a frown, and a shake of the head.

Data gestured for him to continue. “And then?”

“You know what, Data; I think it’s better if you just try to be yourself.”

Data blinked a few times. “I am unable to be anyone else, sir.”

Will chuckled to himself. 

“And that’s a good thing, Data. Don’t listen to me. Just go talk to him and see what happens. You’re already good friends, right?”

“Geordi is my best friend.”

Will’s heart melted at that. He stared at Data for a long moment, his voice softer when next he spoke. “Then even if he doesn’t feel the same way as you, you’re still going to be fine. I promise.”

Data looked down at his folded hands. They seemed to be shaking slightly; perhaps a loose bolt. His chest felt strange again, too; heart beating faster than normal. 

“I do not believe that I enjoy the sensations that accompany having a crush,” he admitted.

Will clapped him on the shoulder. “Welcome to being human, Data.”

Data smiled at that, lifting his head high.

“Thank you, commander.”

. . . . . .

“Data?” Geordi asked. He was already in his pajamas, book in hand as he lay on his bed. But as Data walked through the door, he set the book down and sat up. “Lights to 90%.”

Data opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. His artificial heart was beating so fast it was almost distracting. And his hands...that could not be a bolt out of place, making them vibrate the way they were. He wondered again whether he was malfunctioning. But he had run all the diagnostics; held all of the proper consultations. This was no machine problem.

“Data? You alright?”

He blinked out of his daze; found Geordi approaching. 

“I believe you have noticed that I have not been ‘acting myself’ lately.”

Geordi sighed; ran a hand through his hair. “No, you haven’t. What’s been going on?”

Data felt himself hesitate again. .

“I…” he broke off, rubbing his thumb against his fingers; looking askance; breathing hard. Then he forced himself to focus on Geordi. “At first, I believed that I was malfunctioning. However, after consulting with a few of the senior officers, I have come to a different conclusion.”

Geordi braced himself on the closest chair, all casual. Data could not understand how he could be so relaxed. His positronic brain felt like it was on fire; his body felt like it was breaking. 

Data took a slow breath, cooling his systems. And then, in a voice soft and unsure, he confessed, “I believe that I have romantic feelings for you.”

Geordi’s hand slipped off of the chair, but he caught himself just in time. Straightened out. Let his mouth drop open and hang there, not saying a word. 

Data waited for his answer. Then he waited again. But time was passing and Geordi was not responding and his artificial heart could not take much more of this.

“Geordi? I apologize if I offended you in any way,” he said quickly. “I have never before felt the sensations that I have felt this week, and I do not know how to respond to them.”

Geordi shook his head. “No, no Data; you’re fine. You’re completely fine. I just...wow. I never...I didn’t even know that you could...I mean, I knew that you had some level of feeling, but…”

Data swallowed. His internal temperature was rising now, too, especially in his cheeks. 

“Geordi?” Data shifted from foot to foot. “Do you...do you reciprocate my feelings?”

Geordi’s head whipped toward him. His lips slowly turned upward: a growing smile. He took a step forward. And suddenly Data’s hand was in Geordi’s. 

His chest was filled with that tingling sensation again. This time, he was absolutely certain it was not wires rubbing together, or a circuit cutting out. And it was not a bad sensation. It was actually quite pleasant.

“You know what, Data?” Geordi took Data’s other hand into his own. “I think that I do.”


	13. But you Gotta Get Up, you Gotta Get Up Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geordi and Data end up stuck in an alien desert, in the middle of an ion storm. But at least they have each other.
> 
> Very mild language. Angst/fluff.

But you Gotta Get Up, you Gotta Get Up Now

The moment his VISOR cut out, Geordi knew that today wasn’t going to be one of their typical ‘bad days’. Nope, this was gonna be at least a level below ‘bad’. More like ‘horrible’ or ‘terrible’ or ‘I need an emergency vacation to Risa as soon as I get back to civilization’. 

Of course, it wasn’t like he could see anything with his VISOR anyway. Ion storms raged all over this planet, skewing readings all over the place. And the planet itself wasn’t much to look at, either. All rocks and debris, each covered in a nasty shade of gray-brown. 

But still, Geordi hated when his VISOR wasn’t working. It made him more vulnerable than he was used to.

The worst part about today, though, was the fact that his companion out here in the middle of this ion storm was Data. Now, normally Data was his favorite person in the galaxy to spend time with. But Data and ion storms were not a good combination. That made it risky; even dangerous for him out here. And Geordi didn’t like taking chances with his best friend’s safety.

But everything had been ruined during their ‘scientific’ mission to the city (namely, no one showed up except a faction of armed rebels). So, in a way, they were safer out in this country than they were anywhere else right now. Safer from people, at least. Not safer from the elements.

“D, I can’t see anything,” Geordi said at last. As he spoke, some dust blew into his open mouth. He coughed a few times, and then wheezed out, “How are you doing?”

“My-my-my motor control is beginning to be affec-affec-affec-affected by the storm.” 

Geordi frowned. Put his VISOR into his pocket. Reached a hand out and held onto a piece of Data’s uniform shirt. It was a gesture half for himself and half for his friend; he could follow Data’s movements to know which direction to walk in, and also keep track of Data’s condition. Make sure he was still with him; still operational.

“Sounds like your voice-box is gonna need to be fixed, too,” he breathed. Sighed. “Assuming we get out of this place.”

He heard Data’s footsteps falling out of sync, slowing. Jolting; stuttering. No, the word was struggling. Struggling just to put one foot in front of the other.

But Data had nothing but his usual optimism. “There is a communications base 0.8 kilometers from our location. At our curr-curr-current rate, we will arrive in approx-approx-approx-approx-” He paused, swallowed. “Approximately ten minutes.” 

A weight lifted in Geordi’s chest at that assessment. Okay. He could do ten minutes. He’d spent years of his childhood without his VISOR. Ten minutes, with his best friend guiding him, couldn’t be too bad.

Oh, those were bad words to think. Challenging words. And the universe loved challenging them, didn’t it? 

“Geor-di,” Data said suddenly. 

Oh no. Geordi knew that tone. It was the closest Data came to panic; all breathy and chopped. 

“What’s wrong, D?”

He squeezed the fabric of Data’s shirt. Stepped a little closer to his friend, knocking his knee slightly with his own. 

“I-I-I do not...the storm...unre-unre-unresp-spon…”

“Data!” Geordi shouted, as Data’s body lilted toward the ground, pulling him with it. He did what he could to ease the fall; wrapped his other arm around Data’s torso, tried to find his head in the 0.5 seconds he had before it could hit a rock or something. 

But it all happened so quickly. So Geordi found himself crashing to his knees alongside his best friend, who he couldn’t even see right now (come on VISOR!), on the dusty surface of this god-forsaken planet.

“Data,” he said again, shifting his hands over his friend’s body to figure out where his limbs were. By the feel of it, Data was on his side. All of the pieces were there, and all of them seemed to be connected. So at least there was that.

“Data!” Geordi shook Data’s arm; held him closer to himself in what he guessed looked like a hug. “Data, come on.”

“Geor-di?” 

Ah, there we go.

“Data! Thank God. We can’t sit here, alright?”

Data shifted beneath him, but then froze. “I do not believe that I can move.”

Aaaaand the weight sank into Geordi’s chest again.

“It’s only half a mile.” Geordi shifted himself under Data, holding onto him with both arms. “Can you walk half a mile?”

“I do not believe so.”

Geordi wanted to scream. Or cry. Or roll up in a ball. But none of that was becoming for a chief engineer of a starship, and none of it would get them back to the Enterprise. 

“Data, you gotta work with me here,” he pleaded. Patted Data on the back. Shifted him up to a seated position, leaned on his own shoulder to keep him upright. “I can’t carry you.”

“I know.”

“And I can’t see, so I can’t get back to the base by myself.”

“I know,” Data repeated, quieter.

Geordi let himself scream this time, “Then what am I supposed to do?!”

He groaned. Hid his face in Data’s sleeve. Breathed in; breathed out. Forced himself to remain calm. Remember his training, in a safe, protected classroom a million miles away. 

“Okay.” His lips trembled, but he pushed down his feelings for now. “We’ll think of something. I won’t rush you.”

Geordi’s shoulder was starting to ache where Data was leaned, but he wouldn’t put him back on the filthy ground for anything. 

“Geordi,” said Data, sounding hopeful. “I believe that I can-can-can-can-”

“Take your time, buddy.”

“If I reroute the power failures, then I may be able to gain use of my left leg.” He leaned away from Geordi, testing his theory. “Yes, I believe that it may work.”

Geordi released a breath, but kept a tight hold on Data’s midriff. “You can lean on me. I’ll be your crutch and you could be our eyes.” He set Data’s arm around his shoulder and braced his own arm around Data’s midriff. “You ready?”

“Yes.”

With that, they each pushed up off the ground. It was shaky at first; Geordi unable to see what he was doing and Data hardly able to stand. But somehow they managed to get to some kind of stable, standing position. Data was practically doubled over on Geordi’s aching shoulder, but it would have to do. They had to get back to that base. They had to get home.

“Alright, let’s go,” Geordi encouraged.

The first five minutes were slow. The planet’s terrain was unyielding and harsh, all rocks and craters and hillsides. The air was no better. It threw ions into Data’s systems every second, threatening the sensitive connections of his circuitry. It threw dust into Geordi’s lungs and nose. But they trudged on. They trudged on. They trudged on…

Until…

“Data!”

It happened so suddenly. One second, they were marching along, in sync for the past 0.4 km. The next, Data was collapsing, tripping over his own feet. Geordi couldn’t hope to get him back to his unresponsive feet, so he tried to ease the fall. Went to his knees, again, beside his friend. Managed to keep him in an awkward seated position this time. 

“Data, talk to me.” Geordi tapped his face. Turned the tapping into light smacking. Squeezed his arms. “Data!”

“Geordi,” Data muttered. Way too quiet. Way too tired. Way too human-sounding. 

And God, Geordi loved when Data betrayed his true feelings. He loved how human Data was. But not in that moment. In that moment, he needed an unbreakable, sturdy android. He didn’t need to hear how weak and exhausted his friend had become, in such a short amount of time. 

“Data, we can’t stay here. What time does the sun even set?”

Geordi hadn’t even thought about that before now. And now it worried him. Did any wild animals live on this planet? He hadn’t bothered to do much investigating. They were only supposed to be working in the scientific labs, dammit! Not wading through the desert!

“Data,” he repeated, shaking Data by the shoulders.

“Geordi.”

“You have to get up now.” Geordi wanted to be able to be gentle with him. He wanted to be able to sit here for as long as they needed; wait for someone to beam down and miraculously come to the rescue. But that wasn’t going to happen. The air was becoming colder, and that meant the sun was setting. And nighttime was almost never a good time for two strangers to be wandering around a foreign planet by themselves.

He nudged Data’s shoulder again, shoving him up as hard as he could. “Come on, Data. We have to get up. You’ve gotta lead the way.”

“Geordi.”

“Data, please say something other than my name,” Geordi groaned. If he had to admit it, Data’s repeating mantra was becoming annoying, and a little bit nerve-wracking. Was he saying his name because he was giving up? Or were his circuits that messed up, that he’d forgotten how to say anything else? 

“Geordi.”

Geordi groaned. Turned up toward the sky. Somewhere up there was the Enterprise. Safety. Home. Things that, on a normal day, he’d find enough of inside Data. But right now, they both needed some extra TLC. They both needed another source of safety and home. They needed the engineering department. Geordi needed some food from Ten-Forward. Most of all, they needed to be back on board, where there were 4,000 other people to depend on for help.

“Data, get up,” Geordi commanded. Serious; stern. He got both hands under Data’s arms and nudged him again. “Stand up. Come on, Data.”

“I am sorry, Geordi.”

“Don’t apologize, just...just stand up!” But Geordi stopped trying to force it. He let Data sit leaned against his shoulder for another moment. Then two. Then three.

“Okay, Data. One more time; I need you to stand. Can you do that for me?”

“No.”

“Data!” Geordi took another breath. Calmed the fear and frustration that threatened to take over. “I need you to try. I know that it’s difficult, but you need to work with me here, okay? I’ll be right here. I’m not letting us die out here.”

A moment of silence passed between them, in which his words echoed far across the desert they’d crossed. Finally…

“I will try.” 

“Thank you. Thank you,” Geordi repeated. His own mantra, as he wrapped his arm around Data’s waist again. As Data forced his uncooperating legs to stand. As Geordi caught him before he could fall, and allowed most of his weight to sit on his shoulders. 

It hurt, and it would leave him aching for weeks, but he could manage it. 

“Which way, Data?”

“Forward for two hundred steps, and then left for fifty steps.”

Geordi nodded. “Let’s go.”

Somehow, someway, by some miracle, they made it. When Geordi’s hand touched the metal of a door, he nearly cried. When they stepped inside of a real, human-manufactured building, he did cry. 

He set Data down on the floor, leaned against something Data told him was a desk. In normal circumstances, he would have found a chair for him. But these were anything but normal circumstances.

Geordi felt around the ‘desk’ for tech. He was good with tech. He could find switches and turn dials in his sleep, so it was pretty easy to find the communication panel. 

“Commander La Forge to the Enterprise. Do you read me?”

The microphone crackled for one heartstopping moment. And then...and then…

“Picard here. Geordi, what the hell-”

“Captain!” Geordi let out a whoop of laughter. “Oh, captain it is good to hear your voice.”

“We’re glad to hear from you as well, Geordi. Is Data with you?”

Geordi nodded. “Yep. We’re both a little banged up. Any way to get us transported?”

Picard’s voice was suddenly replaced by that of the transporter chief. “Already locked onto you, sir.”

Geordi breathed out. Smiled. Knelt beside Data and rested a hand on his shoulder. “We’re ready when you are, chief.”

. . . . . .

Back on the Enterprise, Geordi had one of the most whirlwind hours of his life. First, he and one of his finest engineering prodigies stood huddled in the transporter room fixing his VISOR. All while Dr. Crusher examined Data from head to toe, as in depth as she was able, and then made her way back to Geordi. He was fine other than a little dehydration and that aching shoulder. He’d survive.

And now, at least, he could see again. 

“Thank you, Carter,” he said to the young engineer, who was, gratefully, outlined perfectly by his VISOR. “You’re a saint.”

“No problem, sir.”

Geordi clapped the kid on the back. Watched him leave. Then, slowly, turned to Data.

Beverly was still with him. Knelt above where he lay on the transporter deck. She was whispering something to him as Geordi approached, but he couldn’t hear it.

“How is he, doc?” he asked softly, kneeling at her side.

“His voice is really choppy.” She clicked through the scans on her tricorder. “But he told me he can’t move his legs. Some kind of paralysis, caused by the ion storm.”

Geordi nodded, changing the settings on his VISOR. 

“Thank you, Bev. I think I can handle him from here.”

Beverly patted Geordi on the knee. “Make sure you get some rest, Geordi. Both of you, actually. And I want to see you in sickbay so I can look at that shoulder.”

“Got it,” Geordi said with a nod.

Beverly gave them each one more hard stare, and then smiled. “We’re all just relieved you’re both back with us. For a little while there...well, I’ll let you patch each other up.”

Geordi watched her slip outside, and then turned back to Data, who was already staring up at him. 

“Alright, buddy,” Geordi said. “Let’s see what’s going on.”

He checked each level of Data’s systems, inside and out, with the VISOR. Scanned every component. Made a mental note of everything out of the ordinary. When he found the biggest issue, he breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“There's just a small piece of hardware we need to replace in your lower back. That should fix the paralysis.” Geordi nodded, reassuring himself. “Easy fix. I’ll just call for an anti-grav sled and we’ll head back into Engineering, okay?”

Data nodded, a bit stiff in the neck. But then his eyes widened slightly. 

“Geordi,” he said, latching onto Geordi’s arm before he had a chance to tap his comm badge.

“Yeah, buddy?”

Data’s lips quirked into a little smile. 

“Thank you. For making me get back up.”

Geordi took hold of Data’s hand. “Thank you for getting back up,” he replied.

They stared at each other for a moment, as their hands intertwined. And then Geordi called for some help, so they could get Data back on his feet. And then time started again, and normal life started again, and duties, all too soon, started again. 

And after the day they’d had...normal life was practically paradise. And Geordi wouldn’t have traded it for the world.


	14. Being Bored with You Makes Me As Happy as Can Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone holding up through this wild time? I'm basically stuck inside for the next couple weeks, and I am NOT loving it. 
> 
> So here's Geordi and Data, stuck in a room together for hours and hours and hours. There's some alcohol use in this chapter, but mostly it is pure fluff fluff fluff. There's also some Daforge in there for ya'll (again, this is all pg so no worries). Have fun and relax a bit, while we wait for this whole international thing play out.

Being Bored with You Makes Me as Happy as can Be

Geordi wanted to bang his head against the wall. Maybe then, at least, he’d be knocked out until they were allowed to leave this room. This boring, blank, dismal room. Gray walls. White floor. 

There was one bright side, of course. At least he and Data were trapped in here together.

They’d been exploring an alien planet. And maybe (definitely) they should have asked commander Riker before touching the alien fauna. But how were they to know that the planet was home to a species of lizard that didn’t like to be pet? Or that it would spew some purple-colored kind of poison at them? 

Anyway, neither of them had gotten sick. Something to do with Data’s antivirus software and Geordi’s excellent immune system. But the transporter didn’t clean the bacteria off of them completely, or get it out of their systems. So Beverly freaked out a little bit, and ordered them to be quarantined for five days (five whole days!) so they wouldn’t infect someone else on the ship. 

Geordi understood her reasoning and even agreed with it. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t annoyed about it.

“How long has it been so far?” He asked, leaning his head against the cool wall he was sat against. The floor was as comfy as anywhere else in this useless room with two empty cots for beds and a tiny little computer console for entertainment.

“5 hours, 53 minutes, and 20 seconds,” Data replied. His voice was monotonous, almost to a humorous amount.

A smile tugged at Geordi’s lips. He peered over to Data, who was laid on one of the cots with his hands folded across his quarantine black shirt. (yes, Beverly wouldn’t even let them wear their normal clothes). Watched him for a moment, as Data’s eyes flitted across the ceiling. What he was seeing was a mystery, since the ceiling was as stark white as the floor.

“Are you as bored as I am?” 

Data turned to him sharply. “I have many hours of literature, film, and music stored in my memory banks with which to pass the time. However, I do feel a distinct lack of sensory input, which seems to be stalling my attention span.”

Geordi shook his head with a grin. “You certainly have a way with words, D.”

Data blinked. Lowered his brows. Then sat up on the side of the bed, bringing his black socks neatly to the floor.

“Do you wish for me to talk less? I can certainly-”

“No, Data.” Geordi raised a hand. “I...like listening to you.”

They smiled politely, awkwardly, sweetly at one another. And then turned quickly from each other’s gaze. A silence filled the room, the kind that demands to be broken. The kind that is anything but silent.

“Hey, Data,” Geordi breathed. He got to his feet and tugged his own black T-shirt down to meet the hem of his sweatpants. Uncomfortable; that’s what this quarantine was. Uncomfortably 21st century clothes (why hadn’t Bev updated the quarantine outfits by now? They were practically ancient.) Uncomfortably quiet. Uncomfortably lonely. Uncomfortable togetherness. 

“Do you want to work on a project while we’re in here?” asked Geordi.

Data’s brows lowered again. 

“Anything we build in here will be contaminated. It will have to be destroyed,” he added with bright eyes that were almost apologetic.

Geordi shrugged, setting his hands in his pockets.

“I know. But...we can still have some fun. We’ll be in here for almost a week. Might as well enjoy it.”

Data tilted his head. “We also do not have use of a replicator, beyond food and other essentials.”

“I know.” Geordi turned to the computer. “But I know something we can do.”

He hurried to the computer, walking on the balls of his feet. A strange feeling of anxiety was rising in his chest. He didn’t know where it was coming from; Data was his closest friend and probably the least judgmental person he’d ever met. But still, what he was about to propose was ridiculous. 

Geordi considered it again for a moment, as Data looked on expectantly. And then he typed something into the computer. 

“Now, don’t laugh,” he said. 

“I do not believe that I could laugh at you, Geordi. Even if I were able to do so.”

Geordi’s head shot up; his mouth slipped open. 

And, God, suddenly he felt a different feeling in his chest. No, his stomach. Butterflies. It threw him back to his teenage years. Those days when he stumbled over his words even more than his ungainly legs. Oh no.

It was Data’s fault, looking at him with those bright golden eyes, framed by the dark, messy hair that hadn’t been brushed since this morning’s adventure in the wild. No, it was Beverly’s fault; outfitting Data in that short sleeve black T-shirt, tucked into those joggers that were just tight enough. Geordi had never seen Data look so casual. He’d never seen his arms bare like that, when he wasn’t repairing him.

“Thanks, D,” he whispered, when he realized he’d been staring for a moment too long. “That’s really sweet.”

Data leaned his head forward, in that way that reminded Geordi of an inquisitive puppy dog.

“What was your plan for an activity?” Data asked gently.

“Oh, right.” Geordi returned to the computer screen, shaky hands flying over the console. “Well, I’ve been practicing my, er, my singing. With Bev. But I still need a lot of practice.”

He finished clicking through the computer, arriving at a display of song titles and musical genres. Shifted from foot to foot, as he looked up to Data.

“So, er, I was thinking we can practice for the musical Bev wants us to do next. Les Miserables, right?”

Data nodded. He swiftly stood and joined Geordi beside the computer. Shared the tiny screen with him; breathed the same air.

“Yes, I remember the novel well. It was first written in the obscure language of French in the nineteenth century,” Data explained.

Geordi smirked. “Don’t let the captain hear you. He’ll make us all learn French just to punish us.”

They shared a smile. A spark ignited in Geordi’s chest (maybe hanging out with Data was turning his nerves into circuits). He ignored it; turned abruptly back to the screen and clicked into the ‘musicals’ genre.

“She hasn’t put up the cast list yet,” said Geordi. “So we can just practice for everyone, I guess. I mean, if you want to. Obviously you can do whatever…”

Geordi grit his teeth. At his awkwardness, at this day, at the burning in his cheeks as silence filled the room again. 

But there was no need for anxiety. A moment later, Data gave him a soft smile and said, “I will sing Jean Valjean’s part if you will play Inspector Javert.”

Geordi nodded, though his throat felt a little dry all of a sudden (maybe that poison was finally setting in). He’d auditioned as Javert; he could do this. 

It was bad. No, not bad. It was the level of an elementary school play, perhaps. Data was a little bit over the top with his operatic vibrato. Geordi was more than a little shaky. His voice may or may not have broken once or twice; he may or may not have forgotten about half of the words in this one song they were singing. But they made it through and nobody was injured, so it was more of a success than some of their actual Enterprise productions.

Geordi paused the music as it faded out. Took a breath. His heart hadn’t calmed down yet. It wasn’t stage fright, exactly, since there was no audience. It was...yeah, it was that same feeling he’d had earlier. Butterflies in his stomach and cotton in his ears. 

Looking at Data made the feeling grow; worsen. His hair was even messier now, an effect of their over-acting together as their characters warred with words. 

“I’m gonna need a drink if I’m gonna last in here,” he murmured, disappearing to the food replicator on the wall.

“Computer, give us a bottle of wine and two glasses,” he ordered, rapping his knuckles on the wall.

The computer instantly chimed back, “This replicator is authorized to create only essential food products.”

Geordi sighed. “Come on; we’re gonna be in here for a week. Personally, I think a little synthehol is essential in these circumstances.”

The computer was quiet for a moment. Then, reluctantly it seemed, a bottle of wine and two tall glasses materialized on the counter. 

Geordi grinned.

“Thank you, computer.”

He poured, and handed a glass to Data, who sniffed the wine curiously. 

“Geordi-”

“Woah!” Geordi breathed, as soon as he’d swallowed his big gulp. “What kind of wine is this?”

Data smiled softly. “It is not synthehol.”

Geordi grinned. “Should we…?”

Data tilted his head. 

“According to medical files, healthy adult males should be able to drink approximately 296 millileters of wine without any permanent side effects,” he stated clearly. He stared at his glass. And then downed a large sip, cocking his head to the side as it went down. “However, we may experience a lack of judgment, motor imbalance, and confusion.”

Geordi clapped Data on the shoulder and sipped his own wine.

And the rest of the day was a blur (literally). At some point, they cranked up the volume on the computer’s speakers. At another point, Data performed a beautiful rendition of Bring Him Home that had tears blinking into Geordi’s eyes. 

And at some point, they convinced the computer that replicating a French flag was ‘essential’.

“DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING?” Geordi and Data shouted, from the top of the cot they’d turned into a revolutionary barricade. Data waved the flag high, as Geordi egged him on from behind, the wine bottle clasped in his fist. 

Geordi took another swig from the bottle, finishing it off. Dropped it onto the mattress and brought his hands onto Data’s shoulders. 

“THERE IS A LIFE ABOUT TO START WHEN TOMORROW COMES!” they sing-shouted, sending their voices echoing through the room. 

Geordi took a moment to catch his breath. As the music softened. As Data lowered the flag. As they came back to themselves and let go of their revolutionary personas. 

As they met each other’s gazes.

“I’m glad I’m stuck in here with you,” Geordi slurred, dangling his arm over Data’s shoulder. They helped each other down rather clumsily, and found themselves laid on the bed side by side. Shoulders touching. Faces a breath away.

“I am glad to be stuck with you as well, Geordi,” Data said with a sleepy smile. He rolled over onto his side, knocking his knees into the side of Geordi’s right leg. His head rested on his arms, in such a human position that Geordi had never seen him in before.

Geordi gasped, as Data kissed his cheek. But by the time he had turned to face him, Data’s eyes were closed and he was fast asleep. 

Geordi let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Watched Data, for a long moment, as his chest bobbed with his breath and his hair drooped down, all curly and untamed. 

“Goodnight, D,” he whispered. Stared at Data for another minute. And then removed his VISOR and fell asleep on the same cot as his friend.

. . . . . .

The other four days of their quarantine stay were not nearly as exciting. By the time they’d woken up, the captain had figured out a way to get their work stations sent to the tiny computer in the quarantine room. So Data typed away at the navigation screen, and Geordi issued commands to the ensigns working in Engineering. It was difficult and frustrating, but they could make it work. And even if they couldn’t, the computer was suddenly unable to replicate wine and all of the music, beside classical and jazz, had been erased. 

The fun was over. And so, when they were finally released from their prison, they were relieved.

“Bev, you can’t imagine,” Geordi complained, as she checked him over in sickbay. “I felt like I was going crazy. No fresh air. Hardly any room to move.”

Beverly scanned his temples one last time, and then handed him his VISOR. As he set it back over his eyes, she turned down to her PADD.

“At least you both had lots of time to rehearse,” she said with a grin.

Geordi’s heart leapt into his throat.

“Re...rehearse?” He swallowed air; coughed. 

“Yeah. Les Mis, remember? That's the show we're doing next month.” 

She had a twinkle in her eye. Why did she have a twinkle in her eye?

Geordi shook his head. Cleared his throat. “Oh, er, yeah. Les Mis. Of course. Well, we were working most of the time, so…”

Beverly nodded along. “Mmhmm.” 

Geordi sighed, leaning back on the sickbay bench. “Bev, did you…er…?”

Beverly leaned close to him.

“Who do you think gave you that wine?” She said with a dark smile.

Geordi’s mouth fell open, as Beverly casually set down her PADD and walked off. And when his eyes landed on Data, suddenly entering the room, his heart started fluttering.

“Geordi, are you alright?” Data asked, his eyebrows creasing.

“They, er...D, I think that they know.”

“About our relationship status?” Data asked, all innocent and sweet.

Geordi grabbed the bench in a tight hold. “Our what?”

Data’s eyes widened slightly. “On the first day of our quarantine, you revealed to me that you wished to start a relationship. I reminded you that we had consumed a lot of wine and that you may harbor regrets, but I believed that your feelings were sincere. Was I mistaken?”

Geordi’s head was a whirlwind. In absolute chaos; stunned. 

“No, no Data. I...okay, wait, go back.”

Data took a step back, which made Geordi latch onto his arm, which made Geordi’s heart do somersaults again. “I mean…,” Geordi continued. “I meant that the crew knew about us...drinking. And singing. Not...when did we talk about our relationship status?”

“Just before we sang ‘Do You Hear the People Sing’. Do you not remember?”

And God, Data looked so sad. So hurt. And Geordi knew his feelings; knew that it wasn’t just the drink talking. Knew what he wanted. No; needed.

Geordi stroked Data’s wrist, feeling his artificial pulse beneath his bioplast skin. It was real enough for him. It would always be real enough for him.

“I can’t remember telling you, no...but I’ve wanted to for a while. I, er...didn’t really know when to...and then…” he sighed, letting his shoulders droop. “Well, now you know.”

Data smiled sympathetically. 

“I am glad that you were sincere.” No, wait. That wasn’t a sympathetic smile. That was a guilty smile. “Because I have already informed the senior officers of our relationship.”

Geordi jumped out of his skin for the third time that day. White lit up his vision for a moment, as he stumbled on the bench and almost fell. But Data caught him, with a strong hand on his upper arm. Held him upright.

“Data,” Geordi said through a grimace. It turned into a smile against his will. “Never change.”

“Geordi?”

Geordi shook his head as his smile grew. He took hold of Data’s face, between both of his hands. “I said…” He kissed Data on the forehead. “Never change.”

Data looked like he was about to say something, but he stopped himself. Stared at Geordi. Smiled. 

“I will not change my personality. However, I will need to change into my uniform. These 21st century fabrics are comfortable, but unsuitable for our duties.”

Geordi simply grinned again; laughed. 

“Data?”

“Yes, Geordi?”

“I love you.”

Data’s eyes widened. He blinked once. Twice. Three times. Then he tilted his head.

“And you are not inebriated again?”

“No,” Geordi laughed. “No, I’m completely sober.”

“Ah,” Data nodded, then turned back up. “Geordi?”

“Yeah, D?”

“I love you, too.”


	15. I'm Still Learning to Love; Just Starting to Crawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data and Geordi have some difficulty handling their emotions after a stressful situation.
> 
> Angst and fluff. Also, emotion chip Data.

I’m Still Learning to Love, Just Starting to Crawl

Data had experienced over one thousand unique emotional states since first activating his emotion chip. But he had never experienced this specific feeling.

It was anger. Anger directed at Geordi. But he also felt sadness. Perhaps because he was not used to feeling negative emotions because of Geordi. He was not used to it. 

He did not want to become used to it.

“Geordi,” Data said, finding his voice soft and shaky. He took a step forward. “Why did you not allow me to assist you with the repairs? I could have accelerated the work by 43.56%.”

Geordi did not meet his eyes; just kept staring at the computer he was sat in front of. For a reason he could not explain, this made the fiery anger in Data’s chest unit burn brighter; higher. It reached up to his throat.

Geordi turned, slightly, toward him. Still refused to meet his eyes. Still wore a frown as he typed away at the computer console.

“You could’ve been hurt,” Geordi replied. 

Data took another step forward. Unconsciously balled his fist. Consciously furrowed his brows together, to show Geordi his expression. But Geordi still would not look at him.

“Surely that was my decision to make. I am capable of calculating the odds to a much more precise-”

“I know!” Shouted Geordi, throwing his hands in the air. Still refusing to look Data in the eye. Still sat in that lonely chair, in that lonely room cut off from the rest of the engineering department.

There was a moment of aching silence, filled with the whirs of the engines and the constant beeps and chatterings of mechanization. Data’s face felt hot; his chest, tight; his eyes, wet. In short, he felt like he was malfunctioning.

“Geordi,” he murmured. His voice was quiet, but it cut through the silence like a knife. Another step forward and his shadow covered Geordi. “I would like to understand what you are feeling, so that we may conclude this argument more quickly.”

Geordi finally met his eyes, but it was not the gratifying experience Data had been hoping for. No; Geordi was still angry. His lips quirked down; bright blue eyes wide. Geordi opened his mouth to respond, and then seemed to decide against it. So he shook his head, pursed his lips, and started out of the room.

“Geordi?” Data followed swiftly after him. 

Geordi spun around. He closed his eyes for a moment; sighed. “Just give me a second, Data,” he said softly.

He gave Data a tiny smile, that calmed only a little of the ache in Data’s chest. And then he continued off through the engineering department; into the adjacent corridor. 

Data stayed where he was. The ensigns gave him a wide berth as they danced around and muttered their gossip to each other. But he could not care less. 

He only wished to speak to Geordi again.

. . . . . .

Data did not see Geordi for the rest of his shift, which, in fairness, was only twenty minutes. The thought occurred to him that he could ask the computer where Geordi was. But that felt wrong somehow. And anyway, he was not sure if Geordi wished to see him yet. No, he would wait for Geordi to approach him first.

So Data went to his own quarters that evening. He fed Spot (Feline Supplement #5 tonight); watered his plants; set out his uniform for tomorrow. And then he painted. 

He painted in dark colors, and he wondered if his choice had anything to do with his emotional state. He painted Geordi, and knew that his subconscious was trying to tell him something. And he painted electricity, sparking and sputtering toward a figure that looked almost identical to himself.

Perhaps today’s events were affecting him emotionally, even though there had not been any physical damage. It had certainly been tense for a moment there. He and Geordi were forced to make difficult calculations very quickly; forced to dodge the sparking console as electricity zigzagged through it. 

Forced to make that impossible decision; who would take the risk? Who would sit with the console and make the repairs, when it was at risk of shooting electricity at any moment? 

The answer should have been himself. He should have pushed Geordi out of the way; fixed the console quickly and without any unnecessary risk to Geordi or to anyone else. But Geordi was determined; close to tears when he told Data that he could not allow him close to the console. In a choked-up voice, he had explained that Data was unique and unprecedented; if he were electrocuted, they were not sure he could be repaired. Whereas Geordi was human. Dr. Crusher could fix anything, especially a little electric shock.

But Data, even now, believed that he should have taken the risk anyway. He should have made Geordi leave, by force if necessary. He would have; should have; could have-

“Data?” Geordi’s voice called from the other side of the door.

Data jumped back, almost dropping his paints and brush. He quickly stashed today’s paintings into a corner where they would not be seen. 

“Come in, Geordi,” he called, as he set down his tools and pretended to be petting Spot.

Geordi entered, but did not speak at first. The door shut behind him. He wandered into the room, scratching the back of his head. Then his hands clasped together; fingers intertwined and then relaxed.

“Data…” He broke off, shaking his head the same way he had before. “Listen, I’m really sorry.”

Data smiled politely. “It is quite alright.”

“No.” Geordi held up a hand. “No, it’s not. You were...you were a lot more emotionally mature than I was. And considering you’ve only had emotions for a few months...I shouldn’t have walked out like that.”

Data shifted his eyes back down to Spot. Geordi knelt down and stroked the cat’s fur, a soft smile breaking through the worried lines on his face. 

Data’s smile softened, and then disappeared as he thought about the events of this evening.

“I felt anger toward you for the first time today,” he said, in the quiet, guilty voice of one making a dark confession. “Because you did not let me assist you with the repairs.”

Geordi’s smile faded.

“I’m sorry, Data.” He sighed. “I was just...worried. Look, we’ve been through a lot of stressful situations, but with you...it never gets any easier.” He turned up to Data, meeting his eyes. “I never like to see you risk yourself.”

Data thought about Geordi’s words for a moment. Let him pet Spot, and breathe. 

“I suppose I felt anger because I believed that you had caused unnecessary risk to yourself,” he explained. “I also do not like to see you risk yourself.”

They shared a small, complicated smile, tinged with sadness and fear and the other million emotions running through their heads. And then, finally, Geordi brightened. Laughed.

“We make quite a team, don’t we?” Geordi shook his head. “Better hope the captain doesn’t find out how bad we are at making decisions when we’re together.”

Data tilted his head. “I do not believe that the captain would separate us, given our service records and our close friendships with him.”

“No, you’re probably right.”

They spent another minute in quiet contemplation, both stroking Spot’s fur as if it were their job. Then Geordi shifted back onto his heels and took in a deep breath. Data mirrored his actions a moment later, staring right back at him.

“I apologize for the error I made in our conversation earlier, by insisting we finish our disagreement as soon as possible. I believe I was overwhelmed by the new emotions I was experiencing, and I was unsure how to handle the situation.”

Geordi shook his head and waved him off gently.

“Don’t worry about it.” Geordi sighed. “We’re still both pretty new to this ‘emotions talk’ and everything. It’s...just gonna take some time to get used to it.”

“I agree,” said Data with a nod.

Geordi smiled. Then shuffled closer to him. 

“Come here.” 

Geordi wrapped his arms around Data’s shoulders. Data merely blinked in response, and then slowly returned the action, pulling Geordi as close to him as he dared. 

And they stayed like this for a long minute. Breathing in each other, and their fur-covered uniforms, and the paint lingering on the nearby canvases. And they were happy. Even if it only lasted until the next emergency, they were happy.


	16. It's Hard for him to Hide Behind those Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data and Geordi face some trouble in a town that isn't too kind to androids.
> 
> A little bit of hurt/comfort; a lot of fluff.

It’s Hard for him to Hide Behind those Eyes

Geordi didn’t know how the captain always managed to steer them into the strangest planets in the galaxy. He just knew that he was standing in an alien world that looked just like a nineteenth century village in England, maybe Ireland. Cows, old-timey bicycles and everything. Kids running through the streets with their knee-high socks and puffy dresses. It was like stepping into an ancient painting.

He and Data looked just as ridiculous as their surroundings. Geordi wore a white shirt, tucked into pants held up only by a tightly wound belt (thanks, computer. Always almost perfect). Dark glasses that did a bad impression of his VISOR’s job. Shoes that looked too clean to be walking through this muddy field, but they were what the computer insisted on. And beside him, Data: he looked dapper enough, with his rolled up sleeves and his brown vest. But he was very, very pale next to all of these humanoids. And his eyes were practically a glowing beacon of his strangeness.

“Data, keep your eyes low, okay?” Geordi said quietly, as they approached the house they were assigned to investigate. “The captain said these people aren’t very friendly to androids. They try to hide all of their tech behind this.” He gestured to the nearby goat, shouting at them as they passed. And the stone wall standing slightly lopsided beside the front gate.

“I will attempt not to call unduly attention to myself,” Data said with a stiff nod.

Geordi grimaced. “I’ll do all the talking. Then we can get what we need and get out.”

Data nodded again, this time silently.

Geordi rapped on the door, an arched, wooden one that probably weighed a ton. They heard shuffling inside, and then a small, old woman appeared. She wore a bonnet, and used a cane that was made of almost the same kind of wood as the door. The perfect disguise of a lowly woman in a nondescript village. If said village wasn't located millions of miles from Earth, that is.

“Yes?” She rasped suddenly, catching Geordi off guard. “What do you boys need?”

“We require,” Data replied instantly. A look from Geordi, and he turned to his shoes quietly.

“Good evening, ma’am.” Geordi tipped his hat in her direction. “We’re just doing some routine inspections. Won’t take any time at all. Can you please show us to your water wheel?”

The old woman shook her head, but pushed her way through them into the front garden. 

“I don’t mind, but these old knees only have so much life in them.” She guided them to the edge of the building, and then stopped. “Now, you boys continue forward, and then right around the building. You’ll see the big ol’ water wheel down there; the ruddy contraption.”

Geordi thanked the woman, and then tugged Data along with him. The path was gorgeous; lined with bright pink and purple flowers. In other circumstances, it wouldn't be such a bad place to hang out.

“Water wheels are a fascinating invention,” Data explained, making Geordi smile. “Did you know that-”

“Hey, where do you two think you’re going?” hollered a sudden, booming voice.

Geordi and Data spun around to find a man approaching. He was certainly not frail or old; more likely to be the woman's son than husband. As he rolled his sleeves up to reveal his muscles, his arms looked about the width of Geordi’s head. Behind him was a young man, perhaps his own son; a boy that looked like he had caused his share of trouble in his time and wasn't afraid to make some more.

“We, er,” Geordi stammered; then got himself together. “We were sent to investigate your water wheel. We just need to make our report. We’ll be out of your hair as soon as we can.”

The man nodded sternly, eyeing them both closely.

“Alright,” he said simply.

Geordi turned and started toward the water wheel instantly. He wanted to get in and get out as soon as possible. When he was sure he was a good distance from the man and his son, he took off his glasses and replaced them with the VISOR in his pocket. 

“Much better,” he said to himself. Now, at least, he could look deeper into the objects around him; heat sensors, chemical makeup, everything.

As soon as he stepped into the building behind the water wheel, Geordi knew what the problem was. Knew why they had come here.

“That ore comes from the Carbi System. That’s half a lightyear from here; how did these people get it?” He knelt beside the ore, careful to avoid the falling and rising pistons. “Data, do you-? Data?”

Geordi spun on his heel, searching the room. 

Data wasn’t here. 

“Data?” Geordi called again, stepping outside. “Oh my-”

Data was surrounded by the man and his son. Or, more specifically, he was up against the stone wall, held by the collar of his shirt. The man’s hands were ridiculously large; large enough to strangle Data with one hand if he wanted to.

Geordi knew that Data was safe, really. Data could level this whole town if he wanted. But seeing him shoved against the wall like that, his shirt getting all scuffled up and two humanoids practically spitting their insults in his face...Geordi was livid.

“Hey!” He shouted, running toward the scene. He didn’t care that he was wearing his VISOR. Didn’t care what they’d do to him if he interfered. “Leave him alone!”

The older man turned a growling face toward Geordi, and then back to Data. “What is this? The freak show?”

Data raised his eyebrows. “Actually, we are-”

The man reared back and punched Data.

And then all hell broke loose.

“Pa!” The boy shouted. “He’s got…”

“Metal skin? What the hell are you boy?”

“I am-”

Through a grimace, Geordi breathed, “Data.”

The younger man turned to Geordi now, balling his fists. “What are you? Some kind of sympathizer?”

Geordi adjusted his shirt, just to give himself time to breathe. “Yes, actually, I am. What are you?”

“I’m someone who doesn’t take kindly to strangers showing up on his farm,” the boy growled. He sounded just like his father. Looked like him, too, if a bit smaller. 

As he approached, Geordi couldn’t help but take an unconscious step back. But when he met Data’s eyes, and saw the broken piece of bioplast skin on his forehead where six inches of glaring metal broke through, he was ready to brawl.

“Look, kid, we didn’t come here to fight you,” Geordi explained, preparing himself all the same.

The father laughed. Sneered in Data’s face. “Then maybe you should have left your robot friend here at home,” he said.

“Technically, I am an android,” replied Data. He peered down at the man’s hands, still wrapped tightly around his shirt, with the nonchalance of someone watching a leaf fall from a tree. “I strongly encourage you not to engage me in a physical altercation, sir.”

Geordi didn’t have time to tell him how bad of an idea that statement was. The younger boy was already on top of him.

Geordi shoved the younger man off of himself; kicked up some dirt as a distraction. Then he got himself ready, as the boy got himself together. Focused. And then punched, as soon as the boy came in range.

He was on his back in the dirt before Geordi even felt the pain in his hand.

“Did you just touch my boy?” The father said to Geordi, holding Data’s shirt ever tighter in his grip. He raised his fist, glancing back and forth between Geordi and Data.

Data suddenly reached up and grabbed the man’s hand; held him back. But the man was strong. Too strong. His fist pushed Data’s defensive hold back; both men’s hands shaking constantly. A battle of wills; a battle of superstrengths.

“Geordi, I do not believe that this man is completely human,” Data grunted, as his hand was forced back almost to the wall behind him.

“You don’t say?” Geordi said, more exasperated than anything. He clambered through his pockets. Where is it; where is it; where is it? Ah!

“Beam up Data and me!” Geordi shouted into his portable comm badge, designed to look like an old bottle opener.

Just before the man’s fist could connect with Data’s jaw, they were transported safely back to the Enterprise in a blur of white light.  
. . . . . .

“Data, hold still!” Geordi chided, as he struggled to place yet another portion of pale bioplast to his friend’s forehead.

Data’s body turned rigid so suddenly that, if he didn’t know better, Geordi would be worried. 

“Thank you,” he murmured.

It was calming, in a strange way, to be here in Engineering not five minutes after they’d just been in a fight. Geordi’s knuckles were still cracked in places, though not actively bleeding. And Data’s shirt was torn. But they were safe. Safe and, if you could call Data’s dentist-like chair or Geordi’s awkward, back-breaking stance above him comfortable, then yeah, they were pretty comfortable as well.

“We should’ve been more careful.” Geordi picked up a new tool, and started tracing it along Data’s injury. “Next time, you’re wearing colored contacts. And maybe getting a spray tan or something.”

Data’s eyebrows quirked, messing up Geordi’s work yet again. 

“I believe that spray tans were banned in-”

“I was just joking,” Geordi interjected. “We’ll just paint you a darker shade when we go to a place like that again.”

Data tilted his head down, and then froze when he remember Geordi’s order to stay still.

“I am not eager to return to that planet,” said Data, softly.

Geordi paused in his work. Set a hand on his friend’s shoulder and squeezed the fabric of his shirt. “You’re not going back there. Not if I have anything to say about it.”

Geordi waited until Data smiled at him before returning to his work. They sat silently for a few minutes. But then, all of a sudden, Geordi burst out in laughter.

“Geordi?”

“Sorry, I was just thinking...I was about to go running in to fight that guy off of you.” Geordi shook his head. “He could’ve killed me with his pinky finger.”

Data’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“I do not see what is amusing about the idea of you being killed.”

“I’m just laughing at how ridiculous it was. You couldn’t even fight him off, but I was about to try.” Geordi chuckled again. “Either I’m really stupid, or I care about your life more than mine.” He shook his head again as he continued melding in Data’s new bioplast. 

Beside him, Data’s face was still perturbed. “You are not stupid,” he said.

The words caught Geordi off guard. He paused again. Lowered the tool he was using to his side. Stared into Data’s eyes.

“Then I guess I must really care about you,” Geordi murmured. 

They held each other’s gaze for another long moment. They kept their silence; let the quiet moment sit between them like a companion. 

But as Geordi returned to his work, he knew that things would change; and not for the worse. He knew that he and Data were more than friends. And, better than that, he knew that they both, well, knew that. 

Somehow, someday, they’d make it official. But for now, he was happy to keep repairing his friend’s broken pieces, and smile at the fact that he had such a deep and meaningful relationship with his best friend; no matter what label they chose to attribute to it.


	17. Sunday in the Park with Geordi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geordi and Data have a picnic date on the Holodeck. 
> 
> I figured we all needed a break from the stress and anxiety that living in this wild time is giving us. I know I did. So here's the fluffiest story I could come up with today. Please enjoy!

Sunday in the Park with Geordi

Data scooped Spot out of the picnic basket and held her nose to nose.

“I apologize for taking your bed,” he said. “However, myself and Geordi have a date on the Holodeck today, and we require this basket.”

Spot did not seem bothered; just irritated at being held. He stroked her fur once, head to tail, and then set her on the bed. She stretched her legs, arched her back, and then laid down. Apparently, any bed would do today. 

Data gave her a small smile. “Be good, Spot. I will bring you leftovers, if I am able.”

Spot yawned, her eyes already halfway shut. Her paws kneaded the bed in front of her, and then cradled her small face as she went to sleep.

Satisfied that she was satisfied, Data hurried to the computer with the picnic basket.

“Computer, please replicate four uncooked beef patties. And, separately, replicate two slices of cheese, four sesame seed buns, and an assortment of fruits and vegetables totalling 200 grams.”

“Would you like them in portable containers?” the computer asked. It had a quality in its voice that Data usually interpreted as ‘annoyed’. However, since it was a computer and obviously could not actually express annoyance, he let it go.

“Yes, please.”

Sounds of hard work whirred in the machinery behind the wall. As he waited, Data adjusted the clothes he had chosen especially for today’s date: khaki shorts and a white polo, decorated with rows and rows of small gray robots. He hoped Geordi would like it; he did enjoy working with machinery, and he had previously described this particular image of a generic robot as ‘cute', if 'inaccurate’.

The food materialized, perfectly proportioned and wrapped. Data thanked the computer politely, and then began fitting the food into the picnic basket. If he were human, he may have struggled with the weight of the basket, when all of the food was packed in nearly to the top. But luckily his superior strength was a virtue today.

“I will see you later, Spot,” he said, one last goodbye as he exited the room with the picnic basket in hand.

. . . . .

When Data arrived, Geordi was not yet on the Holodeck. He entered anyway, and found their premade simulation running flawlessly.

The grass was green and lush, rolling along quiet, easy hills that led to the bank of a blue river. It was practically a computer generated painting. Ideal, in every way. Data could not appreciate the aesthetic as much as he wanted to, but even he felt a sense of pleasure in viewing the beautiful scene.

He walked slowly up the hill and over, taking in the sounds of yapping dogs and children in the distance; just out of view. But he was more interested in the tree they had picked out. It was an ancient-looking oak tree, with winding branches that danced among each other. One of them reached down close enough to the ground that it looked like a natural park bench. And below this tree was their pre-set picnic blanket; a classic red and white tartan already holding utensils, plates, and napkins.

Data smiled, in his own small way, and set the picnic basket on the corner of the blanket. He noticed, now, that their preset portable grill was also ready for use. For once, it seemed, they really had thought of everything.

“Not starting without me, right?” Geordi asked suddenly, approaching from behind.

Data turned to find him carrying a pitcher of lemonade, as well as two cups filled with un-melting ice cubes.

“Good morning, Geordi.”

“Morning, Data.” Geordi sat cross-legged on the picnic blanket in front of Data, carefully setting the lemonade pitcher on the grass to his left. “I love your outfit.”

“Thank you.” Data observed Geordi’s outfit: A gray, short-sleeve button-up and pale shorts that cut off just above the knee. “Your outfit is very stylish as well.”

Geordi grinned. Then spun around to the portable grill. 

“I can cook the burgers,” he said. “I’ve never done it before, but Commander Riker’s been giving me all of his tips. Apparently cookouts are still a big thing in America.”

“The backyard cookout gained much popularity in the mid-20th century,” Data explained, while Geordi started the grill. “Because of postwar affluence, and an increasing availability of meat.”

Geordi smiled, even as he set the burgers on the grill. It was strange, to Data, how much Geordi seemed to enjoy his rambling. The so-called ‘babbling’ seemed to irritate everyone else on the Enterprise, at one point or another. But never Geordi. 

Data watched him curiously for a moment. Listened to the sizzle of grill, and the chirping, holographic birds in the tree above. The sun was filtered slightly through the branches of the trees, but not in a way that made it difficult to see. Everything seemed to be running perfectly. Which, since every object in here was highly calculated by both himself and Geordi, made sense.

“Do you want cheese on your burger?” Geordi asked suddenly, bringing Data back out of his thoughts.

“I will just have a plain burger today,” Data replied. “I have recently discovered that my father was a follower of the Jewish faith, and I wish to eat a Kosher diet.”

Geordi looked up from the grill.

“That’s really cool, D.” He paused. (People always paused after Data mentioned his father, similar to the way they paused after Geordi mentioned his mother, or Beverly mentioned her husband. Perhaps it was a human custom?). “Did you know Officer T’Fara just started a Hebrew school? She’s half Vulcan, but she grew up with her dad on Earth.”

“Perhaps I will attend one of her sessions,” Data said excitedly.

Geordi grinned. “You might be the only one older than seven. But you can try to sneak in. I’m sure no one would notice.”

Data’s eyebrows furrowed together. “I have found Officer T’Fara to be highly observant.”

Geordi shook his head. “Only joking, Data.”

“Ah,” Data breathed, relaxing again. “Yes, I understand that humor. It is called sarcasm; correct?”

“Yeah.” Geordi turned off the heat on the grill. “I think we’re ready here. Can you grab me a couple plates? And open the buns.” His lip quirked up as he said it.

Data nodded curtly, snatching up two plates and two sesame seed buns in record time. He held the plates steady, as Geordi picked up the patties with a pair of tongs.

“One plain burger,” said Geordi, as he placed said patty on one of the buns. “And one cheeseburger.”

Geordi set down the tongs and took his plate from Data. “What else did you bring us?” he asked, eyeing the picnic basket hungrily.

“I asked the computer to create an assortment of fruits and vegetables.” Data opened the baset, then the container of food. 

Geordi dug right in, scooping strawberries onto his plate like they were his lifeblood. “Do you want any lemonade?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder to Data.

“Yes, I will pour a glass for each of us.”

The lemonade was a pale yellow; just sour enough to be interesting to Data’s limited taste buds without making Geordi’s face pucker. The ice cubes still danced in the glasses; cold and still unmelted. 

When they were both finally settled, with their plates and glasses full, Data and Geordi sat cross-legged in front of one another. Before he started his meal, Geordi stared for a moment. At Data; at the food; at the park around them. All in absolute perfection. The kind of quiet day that was neither boring nor ominous. 

“It’s such a nice day,” Geordi said. He knew, of course, that they had designed it that way. That everything in here was a holograph. But that really, really didn’t matter right now. He’d take his wonderful day in the park, even if it was actually on a hunk of metal in space.

“It is,” Data agreed. He gazed around, as well. At the birds flying against the blue skies above, hiding behind white clouds before emerging again with sing-song laughter. And at the tree beside them, with the sun shining a spotlight through the leaves. And at Geordi, opening his mouth ridiculously wide to fit around the size of the burger in his two hands. Some cheese sloshed out, dropping onto Geordi’s freshly-cleaned shorts. And Data found himself almost able to laugh.

“Can’t go one day without an incident,” Geordi joked, as he reached precariously for a napkin.

“Allow me.” Data leaned over to grab the napkin for him. But as he did so, his torso knocked into his own burger, tipping it over. The patty slipped out of the bun, then crashed to the picnic basket. It rolled as soon as it landed, directly into the grass. Data blinked twice. “I seem to have miscalculated.”

Geordi’s jaw dropped in a small gasp. “Aw, D; I’m sorry. ”

“Do not worry.” Data’s lips quirked into a tiny smile as he picked up the picnic basket. “I brought an extra burger for each of us.”

Geordi sighed in relief.

. . . . . .

Geordi put his arm around Data, as they sat on the tree branch a while later. They were well fed, and had enjoyed many minutes of good conversation. Now they each had a new glass of lemonade. And each other, of course. And the tree. And the view: bright blue water lapping at the shore of thick green grass; people walking on neatly paved paths in the distance, with their children and their dogs and their lovers. 

“Data, today has been…” Geordi broke off to take a sip of his lemonade. “Amazing.”

There were days when Geordi felt like his life was chaos; when commanders shouted impossible orders and he worked five inches from a warp core that could blow at any minute and he and some terrified, fresh-out-of-the-academy ensign were jammed into a Jeffries tube together trying to save over 4,000 lives. But right now was the opposite of that chaotic life. Right now, he was just Geordi. Just incredibly happy Geordi.

He and Data sat there for a long time. Looking out. Drinking lemonade. Feeling the bark of the tree beneath their hands, and their bare legs.

And slowly, their free hands edged closer and closer together. When their fingertips made contact, it sent a bolt of lightning up through Geordi’s spine. Data’s hand was cooler than his own, but not inhumanly. So Geordi moved his hand up, covering Data’s. He touched the back of Data’s fingers with his own, asking a silent question.

Data responded by moving his fingers apart, so that Geordi’s could slip in between. They fit perfectly. Geordi squeezed Data’s hand; so soft when compared to the rough bark of the tree. And Data squeezed his hand, too.

“I have not yet incorporated the emotion chip into my positronic brain,” Data said, looking over to Geordi. “However, if I had, I believe I would currently be experiencing...bliss.”

Geordi smiled, and met those yellow eyes.

“Bliss...yeah, that’s the word.”


	18. Shoo-Be-Doo I Wanna Be Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data and Geordi have the ultimate idea for an April Fool's Day prank: Dress Data up as Will Riker. 
> 
> Pure, unadulterated fluff.

Shoo-Be-Doo I Wanna Be Like You

“Doctor? I have a rather strange query for you.”

If Beverly had a poker chip for every time she’d been asked a variation of that question, she might have been able to beat even Will. It seemed every ensign out of the academy these days was researching ‘relationships with alien species’. That, or they’d touched some exotic species of plant in the biology department. Luckily this time it was Data asking, which made it extremely unlikely that it would be either of these situations.

Beverly turned to him with curiosity and openness. It wasn’t often he visited her in her office, and sometimes he seemed rather uncomfortable among all of the human-specific medical equipment. 

“Go ahead,” she encouraged. Her eye flickered behind him, where she noticed Geordi hiding by the door. He seemed to be stifling a smile, which made her smile too. “What’s all this about?”

Data opened his mouth to respond, looking to Geordi for support. When the other man nodded, Data said, “Geordi and I were wondering if you would be able to help us with a ‘prank’ we wish to attempt in celebration of April the first.”

Beverly nodded. “April fool’s day. I didn’t know anyone still celebrated that.”

Geordi stepped forward, crossing his arms. 

“They don’t, really.” A smile broke out across his lips. “We’re hoping to catch everyone by surprise.”

Beverly smiled at both of them with a twinkle in her eye. 

“What can I help you with?” she asked, folding her hands together on her desk. 

Geordi started to say something, but burst into chuckles again. He covered it in a fake cough, and took a few steps back to the door to get himself under control. Beverly had never seen the engineer so giggly in all their time on the Enterprise together. His laugh was infectious, though. She was grinning already, and she didn’t even know what was so funny yet.

Data was the only one in her office not smiling. With his usual formal politeness, he asked, “Would you be able to make me look like Commander Riker?”

Beverly let herself laugh out loud for a moment at the preposterous question. And her laugh set off Geordi again, who shook his head to try and gain some composure. Data titled his head at both of them, eyebrows flickering down.

“Is that a negative, doctor?” he asked.

Beverly wiped the tears out of her eyes and leaned back in her seat. For a moment, she just stared at the ceiling. But when she had gained control again, she turned back to look at Data.

“I think we can do it. I made you look like a Romulan, remember? Will…” she broke off chuckling again, just for a second, “Will should be easier to recreate.”

Beverly stood and cleared her throat. Her hands supported her, splayed out on her desk. Suddenly, she turned off her joking manner and leaned forward, examining them both closely. “I trust you both. But just make sure the joke doesn’t get out of hand, alright? Will’s a good sport, but nobody likes feeling like the butt of a joke.”

Geordi forced his lips into a straight line and nodded curtly. Data did the same.

“We’ll be careful,” Geordi assured.

Beverly met both of their eyes once more, and then smiled again. 

“I can’t wait to see this,” she said.

. . . . . . . . 

Data stroked his beard, tilting his head to see all angles of the man in the mirror. 

“I have always felt that a beard makes me appear more...distinguished.”

Geordi sank his head into Data’s red-uniformed shoulder from behind. It was too much, seeing Data like this. God, Beverly had even given him a bit of a tan, and blue contacts to cover the yellow in his eyes. He looked like the strangest Halloween costume of Riker that could ever be devised. 

Beverly stood on Data’s other side, arms crossed, looking as proud as she was amused at her work. 

“What do you think, Data?”

He paused in his beard-stroking. Tilted his head again; left and then right. 

“I believe the crew will be able to understand that I am impersonating Commander Riker, without becoming confused as to my real identity.” He turned up to her with a soft smile. “Excellent work, doctor.” 

Beverly returned the smile, and then placed both hands on his shoulders. 

“Now it’s all on you, Data. Remember everything we’ve rehearsed in our acting classes.”

Data nodded, and then stood. 

“I believe the most important lesson was to ‘get into character’,” he said. “But would it be taking the joke too far if I impersonate Commander Riker’s voice?”

Beverly and Geordi snorted in laughter at the mere thought. When they had recovered slightly, Geordi stood back up straight and clapped Data on the back.

“Please, please do that,” he said shakily, wiping some tears from his grinning face. “Oh my God, this is gonna be hilarious.”

Data’s lip quirked, and then he walked to the door. Geordi noticed he was leaning just slightly to one side as he walked. When he reached the door, he turned back to them.

“Geordi? You coming?” Data said, in a perfect recreation of Riker’s voice.

Geordi almost dropped to the floor laughing.

. . . . . . . .

As Geordi, Data, and Beverly stood outside the door to Ten-Forward, they each took a deep breath. Geordi was honestly not sure he would make it through this without breaking. But Beverly had taught them the art of acting well, and he didn’t want to disappoint her or ruin the joke. So he breathed again and again and got his facial muscles under control.

“Are you ready, Data?” He asked, keeping the door shut. “Or should I say...Commander?”

“Go for it, Geordi,” he said, in that same Riker-voice.

Geordi swallowed his laughter and allowed the door to open.

Ten-Forward had a good amount of people; perfect for their cause. Guinan was working the bar, talking to Chief O’Brien and Keiko. Worf was destroying the competition in a casual arm-wrestling contest by the windows. And there, right in the center of the room, sat Will and Deanna. 

Data led the trio into the space, earning the strange looks of a couple ensigns sitting closest to the door. He didn’t seem to notice or mind, just kept that same swagger. It wasn’t until he was within a few feet of their table that Deanna noticed him. 

Her jaw dropped.

She stopped mid-sentence, eyes lighting up. She reached blindly for Will’s arm, taking in Data’s getup from head to toe.

“Oh my…” she murmured with a growing smile.

Data suddenly turned toward the bar. “Guinan! Can we get another round over here?” 

Deanna burst into tears at the sound of his voice. And beside her, Will was utterly baffled; eyes wide, and mouth incapable of speech. 

The prank was perfect.

Data gave Will a twinkling grin; Will’s own grin. Then he leaned his whole leg over the chair before sitting down. The most Will Riker maneuver there was.

“What-” Will started. 

Suddenly, he bent his head down to the tabletop, digging his forehead into his outstretched arm. His body shook with laughter.

“Commander, is the prank satisfactory?” Data asked, reverting to his normal voice.

Will turned his head up just enough for the others to see that he was crying. Deanna laughed even harder, seeing his face. But Data seemed distraught.

“I apologize, commander,” he said hurriedly, standing up so quickly the chair slid noisily against the floor. “I will return to my normal appearance-”

“No, no,” Will said, wiping his eyes. “The captain needs to see this.”

Will sat back in his chair and looked Data over more closely. He shook his head with a smile, and then burst into laughter again. Deanna did the same beside him, until they were a pair of giggling school kids.

Data watched them carefully to understand their reactions.

“Bev, did you do this?” Deanna asked, once she had recovered again.

Beverly nodded, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing. “It was Geordi and Data’s idea,” she explained. “I just did what they suggested.”

Will grinned from ear to ear. 

“It’s perfect.”

. . . . . . .

“Commander,” Data asked in his own voice, huddling close to the turbolift wall. “I am unsure exactly what you wish for me to do.”

“The captain just called me into his office. All you have to do is walk in there and pretend to be me. Just act like nothing is out of the ordinary.” Will chuckled at the thought.

Data did not look as amused. His eyebrows furrowed closer together, as he leaned closer into the wall. 

“What if the captain does not find it humorous?” 

Will waved him off.

“He won’t get mad at you. Data, has the captain ever been angry at you before?”

Data tilted his head, processing. After a few seconds, he looked back at Will.

“He has been...frustrated with my actions, but only very rarely.”

“See?” Will clapped him on the shoulder. “You’ll be fine. And I’ll back you up if you get in any trouble.”

The turbolift landed on the bridge. Data peered over to Will as Worf and the others snickered. But Will only gave him an encouraging smile. So Data made his way down the ramp and beeped the door chime for the captain’s office.

“Come in, Number One.”

Data took a deep breath and entered, ‘getting into character’. Immediately he saw Captain Picard glance up at him, back down to his PADD, and then do a double take to look back up at him again. Afterward, the captain sat slack-jawed for a moment. Staring at Data. Waiting for him to speak.

So Data spoke.

“You wanted to see me, captain?” Data asked in Riker’s voice.

Picard let one chuckle escape before he swallowed it. He turned back to his PADD and, in a totally normal voice, said, “Ah, Number One. I’m glad you made it here so quickly.”

Data took a step forward, but hesitated. The captain turned his eye back up to him; a mischievous eye. 

“Sit down, Number One,” he said.

Data kept his eyes locked onto Picard’s as he brought his whole leg over the chair and then sat down.

That was, apparently, all it took for Picard to lose it. He burst into laughter, hiding his face in his sleeve. His PADD lay forgotten on his desk, playing some forgettable message from Starfleet command. 

As his captain laughed, Data smiled. The tension in his shoulders dropped. And when next he spoke, it was with his own voice.

“Did you find the prank humorous, sir?” he asked sweetly, sitting up as straight as he usually did.

Picard nodded animatedly.

“Data, I haven’t laughed this hard in months.”

“I am glad, sir.”

Data stood and turned to leave. But before he reached the door, he turned slowly back around. His fingers were running through his beard.

“Captain? Does a beard make me look more...mature?”

Picard paused for a long moment.

“It makes you look...different.” He nodded, finishing the statement there.

Data nodded in return, and then exited the office still stroking his beard.

. . . . . . .

“Data, I am not kissing you while you still look like Will,” Geordi said adamantly, gently pushing Data’s chest back. 

“Understandable,” Data agreed. 

Nevertheless, Geordi ran a hand through his hair as Beverly removed the paint from his bioplast skin.

“I do like this hair on you, though,” he said quietly. “Bedhead looks good on you.”

Beverly raised an eyebrow.

“Geordi,” she said, “I have a strict policy-”

“-against flirting in sickbay, I know,” Geordi finished. He and Beverly shared a smile. 

Between them, Data was still staring at himself in the mirror. And still stroking his beard.

“Perhaps I will grow in a beard gradually,” he said, mostly to himself. “That way, the crew can become accustomed to my new look.”

Geordi gave Beverly a look, but didn’t say anything. He ran his hand through Data’s messy hair again and focused on that.

“Maybe we can celebrate another unofficial holiday this year,” he said.

“Which holiday?”

Geordi smirked. “No shave November.”

Data smiled.


	19. The Dying Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on the Sherlock Holmes story of the same name. 
> 
> A little bit of angst, some hurt/comfort, and, as always, fluff. Please enjoy!
> 
> *Note: I might start a longer, multi-chapter fic soon (probably featuring Data and Geordi again, tbh), so I'm not sure how often I'll be posting these shorter stories. I will keep writing them as inspiration hits, I just wanted to let you know!

The Dying Detective

Data found it peculiar to be hailed to the captain’s quarters at this time of night. But then again, he found many human behaviors to be peculiar. Especially those regarding the social aspect of humanity, a subject with which he had experienced immense difficulty with since his first activation. 

With a shrug, Data pressed the button beside the captain’s door, alerting him to his presence. Not a moment later, Picard’s voice rang out, “Come in.”

The door slid open and allowed Data to enter. Picard was leaned over a table to the left side of the room, fiddling with a bottle of some kind. When the door slid shut with a satisfying ‘whoosh’, he turned abruptly to Data.

There was something that flickered in his eye; something Data could not recognize immediately. But then Picard was smiling and standing to attention with a bottle of wine clasped in his fist.

“Ah, Mr. Data,” he said with the usual softness. “It’s good of you to join me.”

“Sir?” Data tilted his head. “May I inquire what you wished to speak about?”

Picard waved him off politely, pouring the wine into a tall glass.

“We aren’t here to speak, Data. We’re here to celebrate.” He handed Data the filled glass with a grin.

“Celebrate, sir?” It had been an ordinary day, by all of Data’s measures. There had been a small birthday party for one of the children, but the child had no connection to Captain Picard. And indeed they had completed a botany study in the science department, but that, too, was nothing that was typically celebrated on the Enterprise. 

Picard poured himself a glass, and then set the bottle back on the table. 

“We’re celebrating you, Data.”

“Me?” Data’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Yes, you.” Picard shifted, holding his glass with both hands. “Data, you are one of the most important elements of this entire ship. You are intelligent, knowledgeable; you always know the answer to our questions.”

Data tilted his head again. “I believe that all three of those traits are synonymous.”

Picard chuckled. There was, again, something behind the laugh that was not altogether amused. But Data elected to ignore it.

“See, Data,” Picard said. “Always so smart.” 

Picard took a sip of his wine. “Ah, reds are my favorite. Do you like this one?”

“As you know, my taste buds are-”

“Just try it, Data.”

Data’s eyes widened slightly at the captain’s urgency. But he obeyed orders. Brought the chalice to his lips, and downed a large sip in a single gulp.

“It has a certain tang to it,” he described. “And a higher alcohol content than many of the drinks under Guinan’s counter.”

Picard’s eyes twinkled. “Guinan, in fact, is where I got this drink.”

Data took another sip, and then shook his head as if to clear it. Softly, he murmured, “I do not believe that Guinan is the sole creator of this wine.”

“No?”

Suddenly, the glass slipped out of Data’s hand. It dropped to the carpet floor, miraculously unbroken by the fall. Every drop of wine was lost to the carpeting, seeping into the floor.

“Data?” Picard asked hurriedly, setting down his own glass.

Data did not respond. His body was stiff, wide eyes shining brightly. And then, just like the wine glass, he too dropped suddenly to the floor. 

He landed on his back, right in front of the door. His eyelids flickered shut as soon as he landed. And then he lay completely still; face blank, legs splayed out across the floor.

. . . . . . . 

“And then he just...collapsed?” Geordi repeated, glancing up to a nervous-looking Picard as he examined Data.

Beside him, Beverly returned with her PADD displaying Data’s vitals. 

“His systems are all overheating, but there’s no apparent cause,” she said with a shake of the head, then turned to Picard. “We’ll let you know as soon as we learn something.”

He nodded, chewing his thumb nail.

“Could it have been something in the wine?” 

Beverly shrugged. “It’s possible. Where did you get it?”

“Guinan. She let me take it to give to Data, as a present.” His head whipped up to Beverly. “But I’m sure she didn’t know it would cause this. You know Guinan…”

Beverly smiled softly at him.

“Jean-Luc, I’m not accusing anyone of anything until we know what’s going on. For all we know, maybe the wine didn’t even cause this.”

Picard frowned at that.

“But what else could it have been?”

Beverly set down her PADD and rounded the biobed to meet him. 

“I think you need to get some sleep. Doctor’s orders.”

He nodded along, still staring at Data.

“Keep me informed.”

“We will. Promise,” Beverly agreed, as she walked Picard out the door.

When Beverly returned to the biobed, Geordi was leaned over Data, staring intently through his bioplast skin to the complicated mechanizations below. His brow was sweating. His lips were set in a frown. 

Damnit, he’d been having nice dreams tonight, too. 

“I just don’t know what’s wrong,” he said, echoing Beverly’s earlier words. He turned away abruptly, unable to look at Data’s still body any more. “His switch is on, everything is connected, everything is working. His systems are just...freaking out.”

Beverly took his vacated place beside Data’s head. 

“Could it have been something in the wine, like the captain said?” she wondered. She touched the back of her hand to Data’s forehead, but pulled away almost as suddenly. “He’s really warm. Should we be treating that fever?”

Geordi ran a hand through his hair.

“I-I don’t know. I’ve never seen something like this before.” 

Feeling a rush of courage or compassion, Geordi went to the opposite side of the bed and began another examination of Data’s systems. 

“Come on, Data,” he whispered. “Come on.”

“Where are we going, Geordi?” Data asked suddenly.

Geordi and Beverly each jumped back. He was okay. He was okay? His eyes were as alert as ever. And...wait; his temperature was coming down on its own. Geordi hadn’t even done anything yet!

Geordi released an anxious laugh, meeting Beverly’s incredulous eyes with his own.

“Data!” Geordi called, grinning wide. As he thought about it, his smile dampened. “Are you okay? You were overheating a minute ago.”

Data pushed himself up until he was seated against the wall. Beverly moved her hands to assist him, but he was perfectly fine to do it himself. Almost too fine.

“Data,” she said with a shake of the head, “how did you repair yourself? We couldn’t even figure out what was wrong with you.”

Data held up a finger. “That, doctor, is because there was nothing wrong with me.”

Geordi shared another befuddled look with Beverly.

Data leaned in closer to Geordi, his expression turning more serious.

“Geordi, I have a strong...inclination that the captain is not himself.”

“Not himself?” Geordi asked. “I mean, he was acting a little strange, but…”

“I have been monitoring his behavior for the past 35.6 hours,” Data continued urgently. “Ever since the delegate from Kotu arrived, the captain has been acting out of character. I theorized that he may have malicious intent, and I was correct.”

Beverly’s eyes widened at that.

“Was it something to do with the wine?” she asked. “He was going on about that a little too long.”

“Yes, doctor.” Data glanced to the door, and then turned back to the others crowded around him. “I hypothesized that the ‘captain’ would attempt to incapacitate me. As I monitored him in Ten-Forward earlier this evening, I witnessed him pour a substance into one of the bottles beneath Guinan’s counter, when nobody was looking. When he was gone, I examined the bottle and found that the substance would have affected androids, but not humans. I switched that bottle for a replicated bottle of wine that appeared and tasted nearly identical.”

“So when you collapsed….”

“Geordi, do you remember the Holmes’ story, ‘The Dying Detective’?”

Geordi thought about it for a moment, and then groaned. “Is that the one I think it is?”

Data smiled sweetly. 

Beverly butt in suddenly, “What’s ‘the Dying Detective’?”

Data explained, “It is a story in which Holmes fakes a fatal illness in order to catch a criminal. He manages to fool even Watson, with the use of makeup and acting.”

Geordi sighed heavily, leaning his face in his hand. “You even made it look like you were overheating. How did you even…?”

Data turned to him with a wavering smile. 

“As my sub processors can be manipulated by code, I artificially generated the same sequence of code that would have been activated if the poison had entered my body. It was necessary to appear to have the same symptoms that the ‘captain’ would have expected to see, if he had succeeded in poisoning me. That way, he would believe I was incapacitated and I would be able to discover his ultimate goals. Else, there would be no basis for arrest or confrontation.” Data frowned. “I do apologize if it was unnerving.”

Geordi let out a breath. “D, you had me terrified. I thought I wouldn’t be able to fix you.”

They each stared at the floor for a moment, as the gravity of Geordi’s words set in. Beverly gave them a moment. And then she stood and tapped them both on the shoulder.

“So...we should probably stop whoever is using the captain’s body, right? I feel like he has more planned than knocking out Data.”

“Yes, doctor. I believe that he wishes to take control of the Enterprise for his own purpose, though I do not know what that would be.”

Beverly’s eyes widened. But Geordi held up a hand again.

“Wait, before we get into all that…” 

“Geordi, we do not have time,” Data chided.

“Shh.” Geordi wrapped both of his arms around Data’s shoulders. Instantly, he leaned his VISOR into Data’s chest, metal against bioplast skin. Breathed in and out, once each. “Don’t do that ever again.”

“I will not, unless absolutely-”

“No.”

Data breathed out. 

“I will not do it ever again.”

Geordi pulled out of the hug with one last sigh, and then managed a smile.

“Okay, Holmes,” he joked. “What’s the next step?”

“Next, Watson, we catch a criminal.”


	20. The Choice May Have Been Mistaken, the Choosing was Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! This is a super short and sweet chapter today. All fluff, no angst. I hope you're all doing well, staying safe, staying in as much as possible.

The Choice May Have Been Mistaken, the Choosing Was Not

Geordi sometimes wondered what he would be doing with his life if he weren’t in Starfleet. From the time he was a small child, he knew that this would be his future. His parents didn’t force it; they allowed him and his sister to find their own paths. But for Geordi, other paths just didn’t appeal. 

But even so, every now and then, Geordi thought about it. There were plenty of people back home, home being Earth and home being the African Confederation. People living normal, Earth-bound lives. Visiting the sites explored by humans for centuries now. Breathing the same air that their ancient ancestors breathed. He could have had an engineering career there; a mile from his hometown, or even in his hometown.

So what exactly was it that made him go to space?

“Data?” he asked one day, as they sat in the former’s quarters and pet the cat laying on the sofa between them. “What made you join Starfleet?”

Data paused for a moment, and then continued to scratch Spot under the chin.

“I supposed I was influenced by the Starfleet officers that first discovered me on Omicron Theta.” His lips set into a slight frown. “I...never really considered another career for myself.”

“Me either,” murmured Geordi. 

He stroked Spot down the back one more time before sitting back. The sofa was comfortable; quite a feat, given that Data didn’t have the senses to tell whether something was comfortable for humans or not. The room was comfortable, too. Not just because the lights were at a good level for Geordi’s VISOR, or the temperature was always exactly as he liked it. It was comfortable because it was familiar. Perhaps more familiar than his own quarters, with how much time he and Data were spending with one another.

“Why do you ask?” 

Geordi met Data’s eyes, and then turned away. All of a sudden, he felt like he couldn’t sit still. The rare, but ruthless, paroxysm of worry was hitting his systems so quickly. This happened every now and then. He would think of a question he didn’t have an answer for, and then panic until he came up with any answer that could calm him for a while. This particular question, the ‘did I do the right thing with my life’ question, didn’t crop up often. But when it did, it was quite nerve-wracking.

“I don’t know,” he said honestly. “I love my job. Of course I do, who wouldn’t? But every now and then, I just wonder, you know? What if I’d done things differently? What if I’d gone back to Earth, and lived my life there?”

Data withdrew his hand from Spot’s fur. Ignoring the way the cat’s ears went back in frustration, he leaned back into the arm of the sofa to see Geordi better.

“I wonder the same things, on occasion.”

“Really? Even you?” Geordi sat up straighter, leaning his arm over the back of the sofa.

“Yes,” Data said with a sharp nod. “My father left Earth long before I was created. I sometimes wonder whether he wanted me to return, and continue his legacy among humans on Earth. Or perhaps he wished my brother and I to remain on Omicron Theta, if its fate had been different.”

“You don’t think he’d want you to join Starfleet?” 

Data’s lips set into a slight frown again.

“I am unsure. However, given my father’s passion for robotics and cybernetics, is it not likely that he would have wished I continue his research? I have often observed human fathers to desire their children to ‘follow in their footsteps’, and join the same career paths as their forefathers.”

Geordi shrugged, and then shifted his weight on the sofa. He thought hard before responding; Data rarely spoke about his family. And as much as he swore he didn’t feel emotions, Geordi knew that was not as true as Data believed. 

Carefully, Geordi started, “Well, Data...some fathers are like that. But some aren’t. I didn’t know Dr. Soong, but...well, he made you an emotion chip, right?”

“That is correct.” 

“And a dream program.”

“Yes,” Data said with a tilt of the head. 

Geordi motioned with his hands for a moment, trying to find the right words. He sat up, bringing his leg up onto the sofa beside Spot.

“Maybe...maybe that means he wanted you to find your own way. You know? I mean, if I wanted my android kids to be just like me, I would program them that way.”

“I see.”

“You know that he wanted you to feel as human as possible,” Geordi continued. “And part of being human, I think, is making a life for yourself. Whether that’s for the best, or not.”

They sat quietly for a long minute. Geordi’s words rang in both of their heads. By answering Data’s question, he had unwittingly answered his own. Maybe it wasn’t about what career he chose, Starfleet or otherwise. Maybe the thing that mattered was the act of choosing; the decision to do what he felt was right. Even if it turned out to be wrong, it was his choice. His, and no one else’s.

“I believe that you are correct, Geordi.” Data smiled softly. “Thank you.”

“No problem, D,” Geordi said quietly.


	21. In the Name of Being Brave, though it's just another word for being afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a danger close to the warp core. There are ensigns needing rescuing. And the two senior officers in the middle of it all are Data and Geordi. 
> 
> A bit more action than my usual stuff. Mostly hurt/comfort, angst, and a little bit of fluff. I hope you enjoy!

In the Name of Being Brave (though it’s just another word for being afraid)

“Everybody out!” Geordi shouted. His voice struggled to reach over the whirling cyclone-like entity crashing through engineering.

Oh, what a day.

“Out!” he repeated to the ensigns muddling about searching for their closest belongings. “Now! Run!”

It had been a calm morning, which webbed into a tense afternoon, and now spiralled into a chaotic evening. Geordi had witnessed all of it. The sweat forming on his engineer’s foreheads, as the captain’s messages grew less and less controlled. The readings on the computer screens that displayed a...something approaching their ship. The earthquake rumblings that must have caused damage somewhere, with how intense they were. 

And then, of course, the cyclone. 

It popped into engineering within an instant. One minute, casually sitting outside the Enterprise. The next, ripping a hole in his favorite chair. Luckily he hadn’t been sitting in it when it shattered into a dozen pieces of shrapnel. He hadn’t had the chance to sit down all day.

“Data,” he called across the room. Data spun around, lit up from behind by the warp core. Thank God it hadn’t been hit yet, but it was only a matter of time. “Is there anyone up on the scaffolds?”

Data checked, and then turned wide eyes toward Geordi.

“Ensign Kim and ensign Roberts are trapped on the third platform. You must lead the others to safety, while I assist them.”

Geordi stuttered forward, as Data rushed back into the large silo where the warp core pulsed. 

“Wait, Data!”

Data’s hand latched onto the wall, stopping him with a spin back around to Geordi.

“Yes?”

“Be careful,” Geordi said quietly.

Data nodded, and then disappeared again.

Geordi watched him for another second. Allowed himself to pray; God knew he didn’t pray enough these days. But God also knew that the cyclone could hit anywhere at any time and if it hit the warp core, or if it hit the scaffolding while Data was on it-

“Commander?” a voice said to Geordi’s right. 

He found Barclay standing there, looking remarkably calm under the circumstances, with the wind whipping at his hair and half of the consoles behind him sparking.

“I can lead the engineering crew toward the bridge,” said Barclay. “I know of a route that avoids the highest risk areas.”

Geordi nodded. “Go ahead. I’ll be right there.”

He and Barclay shared one more look before the latter ran off to lead the frightened-looking ensigns. Geordi watched him go with pride, and with sharp sadness. What a journey that guy made. What progress, to become one of the top engineers; one of the best leaders in this department. Geordi only wished he could display it under different, less catastrophic, circumstances.

A heavy wind suddenly blew right into Geordi’s midriff, pushing him against the wall behind. He shook his head to clear it, and then looked around. The cyclone was impossible to predict. It followed no path that he knew of; no logical formula. How could they stop something they couldn’t see? Couldn’t predict?

Geordi was thrown out of his thoughts by the terrible sound of crunching metal. His heart leapt into his throat and, for a moment, he forgot all about the wind; the warp core. He sprinted full speed to the scaffolding, where Data had run moments before. With a great breath in, Geordi forced himself to look up.

Data had been correct; the two ensigns were trapped up there. The platform beneath them had come away from the wall, too far to reach a Jefferies tube without a seriously risky leap of faith. The staircase between the second and third level, too, had broken beyond use. It now lay in a crashed heap on the floor; luckily the only casualty of that last noise Geordi had heard.

Data was on the second platform, reaching upward. Reaching up to...oh no. Ensign Roberts was barely holding on to the floor of the third platform, her legs dangling precariously a foot above Data’s outstretched hand. Ensign Kim had her shoulders in a vice grip, but he wasn’t strong enough to pull her up.

Data glanced over his shoulder as soon as he heard Geordi’s footsteps. If Geordi had to describe his expression, he’d say Data was angry. Or scared. An android mixture of both, perhaps. 

“Geordi, you must leave this area. It is not safe.”

“I can’t leave you,” Geordi cried through the accelerating wind. 

Data turned back to his work without another word. His hand reached up as high as it could, but still ensign Roberts’ feet were just out of reach. 

“Ensign,” he said. “You will need to jump.”

The young ensign choked back something unintelligible. Her face disappeared into her shaking sleeve. And then, slowly, she leaned her head back up and nodded.

“Okay, Commander.”

“I am ready to catch you,” Data explained.

Geordi’s heart stopped for a moment, as the girl let go. She dropped through the air for a second. Flying. No, falling. And then, miraculously, she was in Data’s arms. It all happened so quickly; like a blink of an eye. Geordi’s heart didn’t beat again until Data placed the ensign gently back onto the platform floor.

“Go with Commander Geordi. I will assist Ensign Kim.”

Roberts nodded, and then shakily made her way down the steps. Geordi met her at the bottom, and then quickly bowed down to avoid a hit in the head by some shrapnel that flew off of the nearest computer.

“We’ve gotta be careful,” he said, as if she didn’t already know that. She nodded anyway, seemingly glad to be by his side and on the ground.

As they made their way around pieces of broken glass and metal, Geordi cast one more look up to Data. He was still on that second platform, but he was holding the railing in a way that made Geordi very nervous. 

“Data, be careful.”

“I am always careful, Geordi,” Data replied, so quickly that he must have known what Geordi was going to say.

His words did not lessen the worry gripping Geordi’s stomach. But he forced himself and Roberts out of the room; into the main computer room of the engineering wing. When they arrive at the far wall, he pulled her arm off of his shoulders and nudged her in the direction the others had gone minutes before.

“You go. Head towards either the bridge or Ten Forward; that’s where everyone is trying to meet up.”

Roberts nodded. Her legs were practically vibrating with nervous energy, but she made it down the hallway okay. Geordi had to trust she could get somewhere with people on her own. 

“Data,” he called, louder than ever over the heavy wind. It looked like a hurricane in here now; matter spinning in circles dangerously close to the warp core.

Geordi looked up to find Data doing exactly what he feared he would do; standing on the railing of the second platform, reaching up toward Ensign Kim. Kim, for his part, had a white knuckle grip on his own railing. 

“Data,” Geordi repeated, this time as a murmur under his breath. 

How was he even balanced on that thing? It was two inches wide, and about thirty feet off the ground. There was also the wind to worry about, whipping around about two inches from Data’s sleeve. And the warp core, of course, sitting just on the other side of the wind.

Geordi started praying again.

“Data, I have to shut this area down soon,” said Geordi, hating his own words. “If that wind breaks matter/antimatter containment...”

“Start the closing procedure,” Data said, in that monotone voice he used when he wanted Geordi to forget he had emotions. “I will continue to assist Ensign Kim.”

Geordi pursed his lips, but got to work anyway. There were a couple of computers left; enough to start a countdown and close a door, at least. The command was simple. Technically simple, at least. Actually pressing the button to start the countdown was one of the hardest things Geordi ever had to do.

“I’m giving you two minutes,” he shouted above the ‘storm’. 

“Understood.”

Gritting his teeth, Geordi looked back up. It was like watching an old Earth action movie. Wind whipped at Data’s feet, as the railing beneath him swayed and threatened to break away from the platform. His arms stretched up to the Ensign above, who was still holding the corner of his railing as if his life depended on it (arguably, it did). 

But Geordi had never really enjoyed action movies, and he much less wanted to be a part of one. Not here. Not near the warp core. Not an ensign in his first year.

Not Data.

“Commander, help me!” Kim shouted, his eyes clamped shut as the wind barrelled through his hair and uniform. 

Below him, Data seemed to be struggling just to stay upright. 

“If I take hold of you now, the railing will break and we will fall,” Data explained clearly. “However, I do have a plan.”

“Whatever your plan is,” Geordi called, sparing a glance at the countdown. “It better happen in the next sixty seconds.”

The door was already starting to plummet; slowly, slowly, slowly, but surely. There was no going back at this stage. 

Data was still teetering on the edge of the railing.

And then, suddenly, he did grab Ensign Kim’s leg. That was the last straw for the railing. The bolt snapped. Metal creaked. And then Data was plummeting into the windy tunnel beside the warp core.

Geordi was stuck watching, VISOR mystifying things all the more as particles and people blew through the wind. But he did see one last clear image: Data, somehow, tossed Ensign Kim onto the second platform. To safety.

Just before he, himself, was caught by the wind.

“Data!” Geordi shouted. He couldn’t hear his voice over the ringing in his ears. Over the countdown, reaching forty five seconds. Over the wind. Over the shattering glass and shrapnel.

Ensign Kim made it over to Geordi, on even shakier legs than ensign Roberts’. Geordi shoved him toward the door.

“Get out; run! Head toward the bridge.”

Kim nodded, bent half over to get under the descending door, and then sprinting onward.

“Data,” Geordi said, his own legs turning to jelly. “Data, c’mon. Please.”

He was scared. Scared of the warp core. Scared of the wind, a mighty cyclone hanging in the air above him. Scared of losing Data. 

And then, and then, and then…

“Geordi!” Commander Riker shouted behind him.

He appeared from under the collapsing wall, like a miracle. And then Worf. And Captain Picard.

Will held a large metal device in his hands; shaped like a weapon of some kind. Worf had one, too. They cocked them with a smile each as Geordi’s jaw fell open in wonder.

“Something they cooked up in the science labs,” Will explained.

He and Worf wasted no more time. They pointed their devices at the cyclone; fired. 

Each device spewed a red stream; some kind of magnetic wave. The sound was low, and loud. Geordi and Picard covered their ears as it rattled the room around them. For a brief moment, Geordi feared that it might shatter the glass around the warp core. But then, as suddenly as it had started, it was over.

Everything was over.

Geordi looked up and found the cyclone gone. Disappeared, just like that. The room was filled with a silence he didn’t even know how to describe; it was so quiet it left his head spinning with its intensity. Like stepping into the hallway after a rock concert; shouts turning to muffled murmurs.

“Excellent work,” Picard said with a deep sigh of relief. “I believe I’m going to owe the entire crew shore leave after this.” 

Will grinned wide, lowering his weapon. “I’ve been meaning to check in on Risa. See how they’ve been coping without me.”

Picard and Worf rolled their eyes. But suddenly Geordi’s heart stopped again. 

“Data!” he cried, searching the room. “He fell into the cyclone before.”

Will’s smile vanished. He and Worf shared a common look, as Geordi went dashing to the opposite side of the room.

Geordi didn’t know if he was relieved or even more worried when he found Data. Relieved, he supposed, since Data wasn’t destroyed by whatever concoction was in that new weapon. But also…

Data looked like a sleeping human; laid on his side with his eyes closed, knees and elbows bent in front of him in a slight fetal position. But his head had about a dozen scratches. Gray metal cut sharply through the pale bioplast skin on his forehead. One gash, just beside his left eye, was so wide that Geordi could see a few of the glistening lights of his skull.

“Data?” Geordi murmured. He set a hand on Data’s shoulder. “Data, wake up.”

Without a response, Geordi sat back on his haunches. The other three men had arrived at his side, crouched and looking as worried as he was.

“Will, can you raise the door again? I’m gonna need Bev’s help.” 

“Sure,” Will said softly. He hastened to the computer without delay.

Geordi met Picard’s eyes. The captain had the look he always did when one of his crew was injured; a slight bite of the lip, unblinking eyes, stiff muscles. Perhaps it was even more pronounced now; now that it was Data. Now that it had been a particularly scary mission.

“Will he be alright?” Worf asked, his voice quieter than usual.

Geordi turned back to Data. 

“I hope so.”

. . . . . . . .

“I’m gonna flip his switch and see if he turns on,” Geordi said, forcing his voice to be unemotional. There was no room for that here in sickbay. He and Beverly had to stay calm and collected. Because nobody else could heal Data.

“Alright. I’ll watch for a response.”

Beverly knelt by Data’s head, her eyes filled with well-hidden concern. But, fortunately, her side of the deal was unnecessary. As soon as Geordi flipped the switch on Data’s back, the android’s eyes shot open. 

Beverly jumped, as he made to sit up, and then placed a firm hand on his chest.

“You’re not going anywhere yet,” she chided. Only Geordi saw the smile so joyful it reached her eyes. 

“I am in sickbay,” Data stated, searching the room.

“Yeah.” Geordi fixed Data’s uniform so it rested more comfortably beneath his back. “Do you remember what happened?”

Data’s head tilted. Geordi took hold of it with a chuckle, and tried to examine his many facial scratches even as Data moved with every word he said.

“We were beside the warp core. I believe that I was attempting to rescue Ensign Kim, and I was caught in the cyclone.” His eyes widened suddenly, as he made to sit up again. “Is Ensign Kim alright?”

“Yes,” Beverly soothed, with two hands pressed into his chest now. “Yes, everyone is fine. Except you.”

“Me?” His brow furrowed. “I do not sense any serious injury.”

Geordi sighed, holding Data’s head in a tighter grasp to keep it still as he worked.

“Nothing serious,” Geordi explained. “But your face took a beating. You’ve got about a dozen different scratches.”

Data was quiet for a minute. And then, out of nowhere, he asked, “Do the scratches make me appear...rugged? Tough? Stalwart?”

Geordi couldn’t help but laugh. It took the edge off; made him feel like himself again. 

“Data...sure they do.” Beverly gave him a look that he ignored. His response made Data smile, at least.

A moment later, the door whooshed open to reveal Captain Picard. His face was tense as he entered. But as soon as he saw his senior officers smiling and laughing, he eased up.

“I’m glad to see you awake, Mr. Data.” He shifted awkwardly to the side of the bed, keeping behind Beverly so as not to get in her way. “You gave us quite a scare earlier.”

Data’s smile flickered.

“I do apologize, Captain. It is never my intention to cause fear, in you or any other member of the crew.”

“You do a good job of it sometimes,” Geordi murmured quietly.

Data’s smile vanished, and they all fell into a somber silence. 

Picard’s hands danced around each other, palms sweating. Slowly, he came back to himself. He scratched the side of his head, and then turned back to face Data and Geordi.

“You both performed admirably today.”

Geordi waved him off as he reached for a new tool to use on Data’s head.

“No, really.” Picard let out a deep sigh. “You went above and beyond to keep the crew safe. And you both ran right into the middle of an unknown danger to rescue your young crew members. If you both weren’t so proud, I would give you each a medal.”

“Captain,” Data said sharply. “Emotion is not a factor in why-”

“Yes, yes; I know, Data.”

They’d all heard the story of how Data ‘had no emotions for which to deny a medal’ and that he ‘merely did not deserve the accolade for doing what was his duty’. They knew it, and they didn’t believe it.

“Anyway,” Picard said finally. “You both are to take two days off duty. You can too, if you want, Beverly.”

“I’m fine,” she said.

“As am I, Captain,” Data repeated.

Picard gave him an exasperated smile.

“Data, I hereby require you to take two days leave. And you, Geordi. I will not hear arguments, and I will see you both on the bridge in 48 hours.”

With that, Picard swiftly left sickbay.

Beverly raised her eyebrows, and then gently pushed off of Data to stand back up. 

“If you two are alright, I’m gonna go check on some of my other patients.”

“Thank you, Bev,” Geordi said as she left.

Turning back to his work, Geordi shook his head

“I feel kind of guilty,” he admitted.

“Why?”

“Well.” Geordi finished closing up the worst of the gashes on Data’s forehead. “I didn’t really feel brave, when I was running back in there. I was actually just...scared.”

“Scared,” Data repeated. He tilted his head sharply, possibly as a reaction to Geordi’s whirring tool by his ear. “That is an expected emotion when one is running toward an unknown entity wreaking havoc close to the warp core. I do not believe it is out of the ordinary to feel afraid when one is performing courageous acts.”

Geordi shrugged. 

“No, maybe not. But I wasn’t really afraid for me. I was really just afraid for you...and, er, and ensigns Roberts and Kim, of course.”

“Of course.”

They passed another moment in silence. Data’s brow grew increasingly worried. Until, at last, he was frowning again. Geordi noticed, but let him lead the next portion of their conversation.

“Geordi,” Data said at last. “I also do not believe I deserve the acclamation offered by the captain.”

“You risked your life in there, Data.” Geordi’s hand trembled slightly as he said it. “Why wouldn’t you deserve it?”

“I...also had many motivations.”

Geordi lowered the tool he was using. Data never usually came this close to admitting he had emotions; much less complex ones. Smiling softly, Geordi clapped Data on the shoulder. Then he gave up all pretenses and pulled him in for a hug.

“Data,” he said into the crook between Data’s head and shoulder. “I am...I am so glad that you’re alright.”

Glad wasn’t the word. There wasn’t a word in any language Geordi knew. He wouldn’t have known what to do if Data hadn’t been alright. If he’d been severely injured, or...or killed. Geordi wouldn’t have been able to handle that. Not when he was right there. Not if it happened in the warp core. Not if it happened while he stood idly by.

“I am ‘glad’ as well,” Data said quietly.

Nobody else needed to know that Data had basically just admitted to having emotions. It could be their secret. And nobody needed to know that Geordi risked the warp core blowing the whole Enterprise just to give Data some extra time; that could be their secret, too. 

Oh, what a mess they were in; getting this close to one another with careers as hazardous as their own. What a lovely, lovely mess.


	22. The Sky Seems a bit More Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the night after the wedding in Nemesis. (it's really not canon compliant, but why do we need canon during Nemesis?)
> 
> Fluff to the max. Daforge to the max. It's only angsty if you think too hard, so don't! (unless you like angst, then please do think hard about it).
> 
> Enjoy!!

The Sky Seems a bit More Blue 

Geordi lay staring up at the ceiling one night, thinking about a lot of things. He had been doing this a lot lately; ever since trading his VISOR for augmented vision. See before, he’d always taken his VISOR off before going to bed. No sight, late into the night; no distractions. But now that his eyes gave him vision on their own, he could experience that strange part of the night like he’d never done so before. 

For instance, the shadows in his room danced and shifted, as the night-mode environmental controls caused the lighting to change. He’d never known that before. He’d also never known that there was a stillness at night that was different from the stillness of a quiet, brightly lit room. It was a feeling, more than anything; a mood shift that you only realized when you looked around at the darkened furniture. A kind of companionable loneliness, to be in so still a room and know that everyone else’s room looked as uninterrupted as your own.

Well, he wasn’t alone here. 

Geordi smiled, as his eyes fell on the sleeping android beside him. He was still getting used to this, too; having Data sleeping next to him. Sharing quarters. But if Will and Deanna could make it work, why couldn’t they? 

Data’s presence only added to the peace that Geordi felt in here tonight. His chest rose and fell in perfect time with his breathing. For a moment, as Geordi leaned his head on his hand to watch, he wondered if Data sometimes forgot he was still an android. Sometimes it was made achingly clear to him, like that fiasco with the borg a few years ago. But on peaceful nights like this one...he looked human. He sounded human. Geordi’s fingers danced along Data’s pajama top, and Data felt human, too. Warm, and alive. Just a little bit sweaty from the heat of the long sleeved pajamas Geordi had gifted him this past birthday.

Maybe Data was human at this point. Not technically, no. But in every way that mattered. 

Geordi smiled again, as he thought back. Back to where they’d started this journey of theirs. Back when he wore red and worked on the bridge. Back when Data was referred to as Pinocchio. 

Look at them now. 

Look how far they’d come.

“Data?” Geordi whispered. His voice carried louder than he meant; noises always did in the dark. But he couldn't help himself. “Are you still awake?”

Data’s brow twitched. His hand adjusted the blanket, but then he stilled. Asleep.

Geordi blinked slowly. Maybe his mind was finally going to let him sleep tonight. It had been quite a day, watching Will and Deanna finally tie the knot. And they had consumed a lot of drinks that were decidedly not synthehol. But still, he wasn’t really tired. More like wired.

“Data?”

“Hmm?”

Data’s eyes flickered open. When he saw that Geordi was awake and staring at him, he sat up rather abruptly. A worried frown played at his lips.

“Is everything alright, Geordi?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Geordi grimaced as he realized maybe he was being a bit selfish. “Sorry for waking you.”

“I do not require sleep to function,” Data reminded him. “Why are you still awake? It has been what many officers refer to as a 'long day'.”

Geordi shrugged, running his finger along the bed sheet as he thought.

“I can’t get to sleep. Maybe I had too much of that champagne.”

Data’s head tilted.

“Normally alcohol causes you drowsiness. Do you recall the incident with the wine at the Christmas party?”

Geordi grinned, bowing his head. 

“I’m never gonna live that down, am I?” He laughed at the memory. “You fall asleep during Picard’s poetry reading one time…”

They lay in silence for another minute, as the room sat still and quiet around them. Geordi glanced out the window and found a few stars glistening brighter than the others. Maybe one of them was the sun of the planet they had just left. 

God, it had been a beautiful day there. Bright; sunny; romantic. 

He turned back to Data, who was still watching him closely through the curtain of nighttime darkness.

“Data, what made you pick that song you performed today?” He asked, resting his head on his palm.

“‘Blue Skies’?” Data’s eyes flickered back and forth for a moment. “There were multiple reasons, actually. It was certainly fitting for the weather. The song's popularity was another factor. It can be performed for a wide range of audiences, which makes it an ideal song for a wedding party, where there are people of numerous backgrounds, tastes, and political stances.”

Geordi smiled, letting Data talk as long as he wanted. Domestic moments like this were more common, now that they both worked and lived together. But they were still rare. And, if he dare even think about it, there was no way to know how long these days would last. Change was a constant on the Enterprise. And change wasn’t always for the better. So Geordi would hold onto this moment; this space in between words; this friendly darkness that sat between him and his love.

“There were, of course...more personal reasons,” Data added quietly, after a long moment’s deliberation.

Geordi sat up straighter. “Oh?”

Data nodded stiffly. 

“It is difficult to explain." He frowned, puzzling it through in his head. "Ever since I have integrated the emotion chip into my positronic matrix, the way that I experience the world has changed. Colors appear somewhat different than they used to.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Data said. “Before, I registered colors as wavelengths on the electromagnetic spectrum. I did not realize that colors also had a complicated emotional lore.”

Geordi nodded slowly.

“Like how ‘blue’ is a synonym of ‘sad’?” asked Geordi. “‘Red’ is also ‘anger’?”

Data’s head tilted again.

“Yes. But in other ways as well. For example, the mood that a color invokes depends on context. Red can be a symbol of passion, as much of a symbol of anger.”

Data paused with his mouth still open. Geordi shifted how he was leaning on the bed, and nudged himself closer to the middle of the bed. 

“Data?” he asked, when Data had been sitting slack-jawed for a full twenty seconds.

Data shook his head, eyebrows furrowing closer together.

“It is difficult to explain. I suppose that colors, like emotions, not only have contextual meanings, but also a range of depth. And I am not referring to the hue of the color; rather, the depth of the feeling that they invoke in a viewer. Since I did not have the capacity for feeling anything before the emotion chip, the emotions I read from colors are especially intense.”

Geordi tried to follow along, but it seemed the champagne was starting to his brain. He closed his eyes for a second, and then raised a hand to pause Data.

“Wait, can you explain that with an example?”

“Yes,” Data said with a curt nod. “For example...before I held the capacity for feeling my emotions, I only saw the blue sky as a certain mixture of chemicals, a certain wavelength, and, at most, a harbinger of good weather. Now, I see a blue sky and it makes me joyful. Beyond its symbolic meaning, I take innate pleasure in witnessing a blue sky. The color itself feels richer, and more complex. Similarly, I used to view the green of a leaf just the same; a mixture of chemicals, with a certain wavelength. However, I now find a unique joy in seeing the green grass in the arboretum. It feels different, though it is the same color that has been catalogued in my matrix since the day I was programmed.”

Geordi let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. 

“Data...it’s like you read my mind.” He shook his head in happy disbelief. “I was thinking about the same thing, right before I woke you up.”

“Really?” Data asked, with wide eyes. “I was unaware that you had a similar experience.”

Geordi nodded.

“Yeah, with my VISOR. As soon as I had my surgery, it felt like I was seeing the world differently. And my eyes aren’t all that different from my VISOR, really. Things just...feel different, you know? Like there’s a whole dimension for me to explore that my VISOR cut right past.”

They shared a long smile. Then, Geordi moved closer and wrapped a hand around Data’s head, resting his fingers on the nape of his neck.

“God, Data, you’re my soulmate or something; you’ve gotta be.”

Data’s eyebrows raised, as he smiled softly. 

“Geordi, do you believe that we will be married someday? Like Commander Riker and Counselor Troi?”

Geordi grinned, nuzzling his face close to Data’s. He gave him a quick, chaste kiss as he ran his fingers through his hair. Leaned back, breathing the same air. Looking into his eyes.

“I only hope that we’ll be as happy as they are someday.”

He kissed Data once more before lying his head back on the pillow. His fingers still played with the back of Data’s hair. It was getting a bit long; definitely by Data’s choice since he was in control of it. Maybe he was growing it out? Geordi smiled at the thought.

“Geordi?”

“Yeah Data?”

Data’s eyes blinked slowly, and then held Geordi’s.

“I am already as happy as I presume Commander Riker and Counselor Troi are. Lying here with you, right now.”

Geordi felt a tear blink into his eye. 

“Me too, Data.” He watched Data with unblinking eyes, seeing if he could capture this moment. Hold it forever; never let it go. The warm bed; the darkness; the stars outside their window; his fingers running through Data’s hair; their hands clasping together under the sheets; him and him, and all of their best friends close by. 

Geordi leaned over and planted one last kiss on Data’s temple.

“Me too.”


	23. Don't you Worry about the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data and Geordi are forced to be too far apart for too long.
> 
> Just a little thing I wrote tonight. Quarantine's probably getting to me tbh

Don’t you Worry about the Distance

The glass between the isolation room and the hallway was 5.8 centimeters in width. Data knew this. But if he were Geordi (which he was not, because ‘Geordi’ was the person laying on the bed in the isolation room), he would have said that it felt like a bigger distance. 5.8 centimeters was insignificant, compared to the ship; compared to space; compared to the distance to Earth. However, under the circumstances, 5.8 centimeters may as well have been infinity.

“Doctor.” Data rubbed his thumb against the rest of his hand. Most likely a program he had not noticed before; a mechanism his father input so that he would appear more human. He did not feel afraid. He did not feel anything. He did not have nervous tics. He did not have nerves. “When is Geordi expected to awaken?”

Dr. Crusher adjusted the stethoscope around her neck. Her lips were pursed in such a way that Data had recognized as her ‘concerned, but attempting to comfort’ expression. He tried to mimic the expression, creasing his brows slightly; frowned. 

“There’s no timeline on this type of thing,” she said with a sigh. Her eyes did not leave Geordi as she spoke. She did not even blink. “I hope he’ll be up by the end of the week, but he took a pretty hard hit.”

As she turned to Data, her lips curled into a small smile. Leaned into the ‘comfort’ portion of the equation; away from the concern. Her hand brushed against his sleeve. Data did not feel a weight leave his chest as she did so, because he had no feelings with which to weigh him down in the first place. But his mechanics did appear...lighter, as he met her eyes.

“Try not to worry too much, Data. I’ll take good care of him.”

Data shook his head.

“I can not feel worry, Doctor.” He looked back at Geordi, and then slowly shifted his eyes back to Beverly. “I will return before my shift tomorrow for any updates you are able to provide.”

Beverly smiled, eyes twinkling. Usually this meant that she was humored. Or perhaps that she knew something that Data did not. He let it go without comment.

“I’ll call you if anything changes,” she assured.

Data nodded curtly and, with one last look to Geordi, disappeared from sickbay.

. . . . . . . . . . .

The distance from sickbay to the bridge was 300 meters. Data knew this. But if he were human (which he was not because humans were all of the flesh-covered people around him), he would have said it felt like a bigger distance. 300 meters was insignificant, compared to the ship; compared to space; compared to the distance to Earth. However, under the circumstances, 300 meters may as well have been infinity.

“ETA, Mr. Data?” Picard called behind him.

Data blinked back into focus. Turned to the readout on his Console, as his hands drifted across the touch-sensitive screen. 

“We will arrive at Copernicus 6 in 5.46 hours.”

He looked up at the screen; big and black and looming in front of him. Dots of stars poked their way through the infinite darkness. It was not unlike a painting he had recently begun. Perhaps later he would visit Ten Forward to memorize a new cluster of stars. Geordi appreciated his paintings of outer space. Once, two weeks ago, he had mentioned that Data should specialize in such pieces. 

“Data!” called Commander Riker.

Data sat up straighter in his seat.

“Yes Commander.”

Data dug into his subconscious processing unit and retrieved the command that Riker had given him 6.78 seconds ago. Ah, put the layout of Copernicus 6 on the screen.

“Copernicus 6 is a medium size, M-Class planet…” Data started.

. . . . . . . . . .

The distance between Data and Geordi was 1.88 meters. Data knew this. But if he were Geordi (which he was not because ‘Geordi’ was the man standing on the other side of the room), he would have said it felt like a bigger distance. 1.88 meters was insignificant, compared to the ship; compared to space; compared to the distance to Earth. However, under the circumstances, 1.88 meters may as well have been infinity.

“Hey Data,” Geordi said, “Come on in.”

Data stayed where he was at the door to Geordi’s quarters.

“Doctor Crusher has informed me that you require a 1.88 meter distance while you recover. The accident and subsequent treatment has temporarily compromised your immune system.”

Geordi frowned, as he slowly sank onto the bed with a soft groan.

“One of these days we’re gonna have to give Bev a taste of her own medicine.” 

Geordi smiled. Data mimicked the action.

“Hey, thanks for coming by, D.” Geordi rested an arm behind his head. “And for joining me in sickbay. Bev told me you were there every day last week.”

The mechanics below Data’s cheek rose 0.8 degrees. He made a mental note to run a diagnostic later.

“I felt it was necessary to stay updated on your condition. I was the most senior officer on the mission, and so I was partially responsible for the accident that injured you.”

Geordi’s smile softened into a frown.

“Data, you can’t blame yourself.”

“I do not take full responsibility,” Data replied. “However, I do have a sense of...contrition. I have run many simulations of the incident, but have yet to find an adequate solution in which neither you nor any other member of our crew recieves an injury.”

Geordi smiled again, shaking his head.

“I wish I could hug you right now.”

Data’s artificial heart beat faster. Not because of Geordi’s words, because he had no feelings with which to feel the effect of mere words. He made another mental note to run a diagnostic when he returned to his own quarters.

“In two days, 34 minutes, and 13 seconds, we will be permitted to,” replied Data.

. . . . . . . . .

The distance between Data and Geordi was fewer than 2.5 centimeters. Any more precise, Data did not analyze. If he were Geordi (which he was not because ‘Geordi’ was the man whose forehead was touching his forehead; whose hand was clasped in his hand; whose knee was knocking his knee), he would have said it felt like a bigger distance. 2.5 centimeters was insignificant, compared to the ship; compared to space; compared to the distance to Earth. However, under the circumstances, 2.5 centimeters may as well have been infinity.

“Geordi,” Data breathed, raising his head enough so that Geordi’s VISOR was all that he could see. So that Geordi’s breath gracing the sensors on the topmost layer of his bioplast skin was all he could feel. “I am...relieved that you are healthy again.”

“Me too, Data.” Geordi squeezed his hand. “You have no idea how hard isolation is for me.”

Data almost responded, but decided against it. He did not want to speculate as to why isolation would hurt Geordi more than others. He did not want to ‘ruin the mood’, which he had done so often before. He only wanted to sit here on his bed and hold Geordi’s hand.

The distance between Data and Geordi shrank, until it was incalculable. Data was not Geordi (Geordi was the man whom his lips were pressed against), but even he knew that they felt closer than they had ever been before. Compared to the ship; compared to space; compared to the distance to Earth, they were practically one.


	24. Under the Boardwalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to go for pure fluff, but ended up with some hurt/comfort again. My whump-loving heart just can't give fluff without angst! I hope you guys feel the same way.
> 
> *slight spoilers*:  
> Warning for a short scene of drowning.

Down By the Boardwalk

“Well, it isn’t Risa.” Geordi surveyed the area with his hands on his hips. “But I think it’s perfect.”

He grinned, as he turned to Data. A grin that grew when it saw the android again. How had he convinced Data to wear flip flops? Green swim trunks? An orange old-Earth Hawaiian shirt? He wasn’t sure, but boy was he glad.

“Data, you don’t mind wearing that stuff, right?” He asked again. His third double-check.

“It is the standard clothing worn during a vacation, is it not?” 

Geordi clapped Data on the shoulder.

“It sure is, buddy.”

Guiding Data forward, Geordi tried to savor everything he was feeling. The white sand beneath his sandals was uneven, making his legs a bit wobbly. He could already feel half of the stuff kicking up onto the back of his shins as they walked. But the sound of the roaring ocean made it all worth it. 

“Have you ever been to the beach, Data?”

Data tilted his head.

“Yes, of course. Just two weeks ago we had a mission to Gamma Sirius, where we conducted experiments on the soil near the ocean.”

Geordi shook his head.

“No, I mean...really been to the shore. Just for fun, like we are today. Swimming, and sunbathing. Getting sand everywhere,” he added, as half of his ankle sank into the coarse stuff and covered his sandal in grating sand.

“Oh,” Data said. “No, I suppose I have not.”

“Well.” Geordi replicated a blanket from the shoreside booth and began shaking it out. “Today, we’re going to do it all.”

“All?” Data observed a nearby beach goer replicate a giant umbrella, so he mimicked the action. 

“Yeah. I want you to have a real beach day.”

They maneuvered their way between others on the crowded beach, until Geordi stopped suddenly. 

“Here we are.”

“Here?”

“Yeah, this spot is perfect.”

Data looked around with a furrowed brow.

“What characteristics does this location have that makes it…’perfect’?”

“Well…” Geordis shook out the beach blanket again and set it carefully on the ground. “We’ve got a view of the ocean, a view of those rocks over there, and a straight line to the water.”

“Ah.” 

Data’s voice made it clear that he still did not understand, but he did not make any further inquiries. Letting his confusion go, he stepped onto the blanket, kicking sand onto it as he did so.

“Data!” cried Geordi. “Watch out; you’re getting sand all over the blanket.”

“But Geordi, you did say that one of the ‘getting sand everywhere’ is a part of the beach-going experience.”

“I did, didn’t I,” Geordi murmured to himself. When his VISOR met Data’s sad little pouting face, he sighed. “I’m sorry, D. Just try and be careful. The blanket is the one place we don’t want sand. I’ll be cleaning out your servos for weeks.”

“I understand.” Data knelt on the blanket, carefully this time, and then unfolded the umbrella so that it covered their little spot in shade. 

Geordi sat beside him, looking out at the sea. It was in moments like this that he wished he could see like others did; the colors of the ocean, the foam lapping on the shore, the distant little white birds coasting through the sky. But he could see some pretty cool things himself. The multitude of fish swimming just under the surface of the water; the heat signatures of all of the people sitting on their own beach blankets; the little kids jumping the waves with reckless abandon.

“Geordi?” Data asked suddenly.

Geordi turned to find him laying back on the blanket. He looked like he’d been vacationing all his life, with that casual posture; the unbuttoned shirt; the bare feet.

“When should we enter the water?”

“Oh.” Geordi looked around. “I guess whenever. Do you want to?”

“It is an experience that I was looking forward to.”

Geordi gave him a smile. Oh, Data. Always saying the most human things, and then swearing that he wasn’t one of them. Sometimes Geordi wondered if Soong secretly did give Data emotions. Maybe they were just located in a program Geordi hadn’t needed to access yet; deep inside that complicated neural net of his. 

“Come on,” Geordi said, extending his hand to Data. “I’ve got someone I want to introduce you to.”

Data pulled his shirt off and then took the offered hand. They walked together toward the ocean, glancing this way and that to make sure they didn’t get hit in the head with a frisbee. The sand turned quickly to mud. Seashells stabbed Data’s bare feet, but he didn’t seem to mind. Geordi was, fortunately, still wearing his sandals. 

“Ocean,” Geordi said, “meet my friend Data.”

The tide whipped Data’s ankle; just kissing the tops of his feet before sinking back down.

“I think it likes you,” Geordi giggled. 

Data nodded.

“I am not sure that the ocean is sentient. However, your anthropomorphism may be regarded as...cute.”

Geordi grinned wide again, squeezing Data’s hand.

“How far out do you want to go?” Geordi asked, as they slowly stepped deeper into the water. “Remember, I’ll have to clean out your servos when we get back.”

“I will not tread too deeply into the ocean. However, perhaps a step or two further would be-”

“Help!” a kid cried out suddenly.

Geordi and Data’s heads both whipped in the direction of the shout. The boy stood waist deep in the water, wide eyes scanning the surface of the sea.

“My brother!” he shouted. “He slipped and-and…”

Geordi moved toward the kid, but stopped when a hand landed hard on his shoulder. He turned just in time to see Data cross in front of him and dive into the waves. He disappeared in the murky water, golden aura turning a strange shade of green. It faded the further he went, until it all but disappeared.

Frozen for a moment, Geordi merely stared. At the kid, frantically searching for his brother. And at Data, now completely hidden from view. Then he remembered…

“Data, you can’t float!”

A second later, Geordi was under the water, too. It was cold; biting against his skin. He swam as hard as he could toward where the boy had been standing. Under the sea, his VISOR was able to find Data’s heat signature, as well as that of the small boy he was standing beside. They were practically trapped on the bottom of the ocean floor, the boy’s foot caught in seaweed of some kind and Data stuck on the ground and unable to achieve buoyancy.

Geordi forced himself lower. When he was within reach, he latched onto Data’s shoulder to hold himself down. Awkwardly, he maneuvered down Data’s body and reached his feet, just beside the boy’s trapped foot.

It was an easy fix, now that he was here. He’d grown up learning to tie and untie knots, with all the time he’d spent hanging out with ship ensigns with nothing better to do to pass the time. Under, over, back through the loop...there.

As soon as the kid’s foot was free, Geordi grabbed his hand and pulled him upward. Up up, through the dark water. Up toward the light. Up toward the humanoid heat signatures.

A gasp tore out of Geordi’s throat as soon as his head was above the surface. His VISOR was a bit shocked with the changing medium, but he could hear the kid heaving breaths beside him.

Okay. He was okay. His brother had him. He was mumbling a shaky ‘thank you’.

Geordi’s VISOR clicked back on just in time for him to watch the boy’s drifting slowly back to shore, the younger in the older one’s steady arms. He smiled softly, glad that he could help. Then he turned back down and dove back under the surface.

Data. He had to get Data out of there. No, he wouldn’t drown. But it wouldn’t be a field day, either. 

Geordi found Data already walking toward the shore. But he was not helped by the rising tide, moving at a much faster rate than anything on Earth. Every time Data took a step closer to the shoreline, the shoreline would shift nearly a whole step further away.

Geordi propelled himself to Data’s side and took hold of his torso. It was moments like these he wished he had Worf’s strength. The Klingon would’ve been able to carry Data out of here, no problem. Geordi did not have Worf’s strength, however. So they just had to walk; as long as that took, and as exhausting that was.

In total, it took ten minutes to get Data out of the water. Geordi broke for air nearly every minute of their journey; a minute in which the shoreline stretched further and further away from them. The task was tedious and difficult and left Geordi’s arms aching. But luckily, by the time they reached solid ground with their faces above water, the tide was at its peak.

Geordi dropped onto the sandy beach with his arms and legs spread out like a starfish. 

“Never...again,” he breathed. His chest ached from holding his breath so long. Hell, everything ached. His arms and legs especially.

As he turned to Data, he realized that the worst of all was that his heart ached.

Data was fine, of course. Or, he would be fine. But right now, he looked a bit like a fish struggling to get enough oxygen. Everytime he tried to speak, water would drip out of his mouth; nose; ears. His breathing sounded pretty bad, too, with his lungs filled to the brim with water. Geordi only hoped that nobody around them could see how terrible he looked. He was not in the mood to explain Data’s physiology right now.

“Come on, Data,” he said, getting to his feet. Oh, his sandals were destroyed. Soaked beyond repair and filled with seaweed and dirt particles. The sloshed on the ground every time he took a weary step toward Data’s supine form.

“Geo-” Data coughed up some more water, and then took in a shaky, watery breath.

“Shh,” Geordi soothed. “Let’s get back to the Enterprise.

. . . . . . . . .

“What happened to you two?” Beverly asked, almost as soon as they stepped foot in sickbay. 

“Shore leave,” Geordi said simply, heaving Data into the room. “Bev, where can we go to clean out Data’s servos? I’m afraid we’ll get water everywhere.”

“You already have.” Beverly crossed her arms, and suddenly Geordi knew how Wes must feel when she was upset with him. But she softened a moment later, more in reaction to Data than to himself. “Is he alright?”

Data opened his mouth to respond, which caused yet more of the filthy water to drip out of the corner of his mouth. Beverly’s jaw set; eyes wide. But Geordi gave her a comforting smile.

“He will be.”

“Let’s get him set down in here,” she said, guiding them into an adjacent room. “It’ll give him some more privacy. And keep the floors dry everywhere else.”

Though it was unnecessary, she helped Geordi set Data onto the bed, and even turned on one of the monitors she had designed to read Data’s strange vitals. It was a little thing she always did, and Geordi always appreciated it. Data always had a difficult time feeling human when he was in here, usually being opened up and worked on like a machine. But small gestures like a heart monitor made him appear more...alive.

“Data -- just nod --” Geordi clarified, “how are you doing? Good?”

Data nodded. His lips were set in a frown, but his eyes were not panicked. 

Geordi was glad, right now, that he and Data had such a strong bond that he could read him this easily. Anyone else, even Beverly, may have had trouble in understanding Data’s feelings without his ability to speak.

Beverly squeezed Data’s shoulder as he lay back; another small gesture of hers to make him feel more normal. “I’ll be right in the other room if either of you need me.”

“Thanks, Bev,” said Geordi.

After she had left the room, shutting the door behind herself, Geordi sighed.

“I think I’m gonna have to clear out your lungs, buddy. Your breathing sounds pretty rough, and I don’t want your thermoregulation to get messed up.” 

He gave Data a sympathetic smile, and then picked up one of the tools he was about to use. Before he got started, he turned back to Data.

“Hey, I never said...that was pretty incredible what you did back there. You jumped in to save a kid’s life when you knew what it would lead to.” Geordi shook his head with a soft smile. “You’re...you’re one of the bravest people I know.”

They shared a look, Data’s eyes glistening as water dribbled down his chin; Geordi’s VISOR still leaking alien ocean water. And then Geordi let out a long breath.

“Ready to be brave again?”

Data tilted his head, and then nodded in response. 

“Okay. Me too.”


	25. Well I Can't Fight your Battles But I Sure Can Hold your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data experiences physical pain for the first time after an injury on a jungle planet. Geordi and Bev are there to help.
> 
> Set sometime after Star Trek: Generations. Hurt/Comfort through and through.

Well I Can’t Fight your Battles, But I sure Can Hold your Hand

“Jungles are the worst,” Geordi grumbled. By some cruel fate, his boot landed in a pile of mud just as he said the words. At least, he certainly hoped it was mud. Ugh, what if it wasn’t mud? 

“Do you require assistance?”

Data grabbed Geordi’s arm before he was ready; heaved him out of the muck with double the force needed to get him unstuck. It was a miracle he didn’t send him flying into the nearest tree.

“Thanks Data,” Geordi sighed, dusting off his uniform. He honestly didn’t know if he was being sarcastic or not. At this point, he just wanted to take off this heavy backpack, soak in a bath, and enjoy a quiet night in his quarters. 

“Only another mile to the shuttle,” Beverly announced. 

A mile wouldn’t have been so bad under any other circumstances. But a mile through this dense forest, with its night-like conditions under the looming trees and its mysterious alien insects, equated to about five miles in a city. 

Ah, cities. Geordi felt a pang in his chest at the thought; the memory. It felt like so long since he had seen a computer. It really had only been two days; but hey, a chief engineer’s number one job is to dramatize a situation. Nearly a decade in the position had taught Geordi that much.

As they continued, Data increased his pace, whipping out his tricorder as he did so. Geordi didn’t think much of it at first. Data was always investigating alien life. It was sort of his MO, beside being the sweetest android and best man ever to exist.

“I am getting strange readings from this plant,” Data said with lowered brows. He removed his backpack and placed it aside without sparing a glance from the tricorder.

At this point, even Beverly had stopped walking. She turned back with an impatient frown that rivalled Geordi’s.

“Data,” she said, “don’t take too long; the Enterprise will be here to meet up with us soon and we don’t want to keep them waiting.”

“I will only be a moment, doctor.” 

Data flashed his big yellow eyes in her direction, and she was forced to relent. It seemed that he had that effect on everyone. Geordi was impressed he only ever used his power for good.

“There appears to be multiple lifeform readings, though my visual sensors can only detect one.”

Geordi took a step closer, careful to maneuver over the jutting tree branch in his way. 

Ugh. Jungles.

“Are you sure something’s not just camouflaged really well?”

“That is a possibility, however it would still be intriguing to-”

“Data look out!” Geordi shouted suddenly.

He had seen it. A moment too late, he had seen the thing confusing the tricorder. It was camouflaged, like he thought. It only revealed itself in his augmented eyes when he turned on the infrared setting. Dammit, if he’d been using his VISOR, like in the old days, he would have seen it immediately. This new vision was supposed to be better; more powerful. But the time he wasted in changing the settings was his downfall.

Was Data’s downfall.

Because while Geordi was flicking through the settings in his eyes was lunging. He found the proper setting just in time to watch it leap into Data’s leg. And then, before even Data could move quickly enough to bat it away, the creature bit him right on the shin.

Data cried out. 

It was a sound that Geordi had never heard before and never wished to hear again. He sounded like...he sounded like he was in pain. Data had never been in pain before. Not physical pain, at least. It had never been possible. But here it was, happening. The short scream was more than enough confirmation.

After the initial shock, Data stumbled over his feet and fell onto his rear. He landed hard onto the path they had been walking, legs bent awkwardly in front of him. 

The creature was still on his leg, slithery and wide-jawed. But it wouldn’t be for long. 

Geordi snatched his phaser from his pocket; fumbled with the settings; fired. And the creature dropped, unconscious or dead, to the forest floor.

Geordi took a breath. Then stashed his phaser away and went to Data’s side.

“Data, are you okay?” he asked hurriedly.

Data did not respond at first, entranced as he was by the still creature at his side. He picked it up and stared at its suddenly visible form for a long moment.

“It appears to be a type of legless reptile, similar to an Earth snake,” he said simply. As if it was show and tell time. As if he hadn’t just cried out in pain for the first time in his life.

“Data, you’re bleeding!” Beverly remarked. She knelt by his injured leg, ripping off her backpack to get at her medical supplies. 

At her exclamation, Data turned his attention to his leg. When his eyes met the leaking gash in the leg of his trousers, he dropped the creature unceremoniously to the forest floor. 

Geordi couldn’t find it in himself to care about the alien creature right now. It may not have been very Starfleet of him to say so, but Data’s wellbeing mattered far more to him than the little jungle dwelling thing.

“It appears that the creature bit me quite deeply,” Data said quietly. His eyelids were drooped heavily; his head wobbled. 

Geordi set a steadying hand on Data’s back.

“How bad is it, Bev?” he asked, turning up to find the doctor already scanning the wound with her medical tricorder.

As she worked, Beverly’s face went through a series of expressions; brows and lips dancing up and down. Geordi wasn’t sure whether she did that on purpose, to keep her patients guessing, or if it was just her way of processing multiple feelings. He wouldn’t get his answer, though. Ultimately, she landed on the expression they had dubbed her ‘doctor look’.

As unreadable as Riker was on poker night.

“Data was right,” she said. “It is pretty deep.”

She set her tricorder into her jacket pocket and leaned in closer to Data’s leg. Nimble fingers peeled the fabric away from the sticky oil coating the trousers; the wound.

And that’s when Data made another sound. 

This one was almost a whimper, as his eyes crunched shut and his head bowed to his chest. It wasn’t a loud noise he made. But it was worrying enough to cause Beverly pause. 

“Data?” she asked, her hands jumping off of him. “Does it hurt?”

“I...am not sure what physical pain feels like,” Data said. His voice was shaky through equally shaky lips. “I have never experienced it before.”

Geordi rubbed small circles on his back. “Usually it’s sort of hot; like an electric spark. Do you feel that?”

“Yes. That is an accurate description.”

Geordi shared a look with Beverly. Now he could read her expression; not that he wanted to. Now she looked as unsure as he felt. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, wanting to say something but never quite getting it out. 

“Data…” she finally said. “We’ll handle this a bit differently than we usually do, okay?”

“What do you mean, doctor?”

“Well, usually I would just open the port in your leg and Geordi and I would repair any damage we saw. But today,” she said, with a tilt of the head. “I think we should treat this more like a human’s injury. I’m afraid we’ll hurt you if we don’t.”

Data’s eyes lit up at the prospect of being treated like a human. His temporary moment of joy almost eased Geordi’s mind. But then, of course, a flare of pain made its way through Data’s system and he winced, causing Geordi to wince as well in sympathy.

“I agree,” Data said. “Perhaps the venom in the creature’s bite disrupted the new pathways created by my emotion chip, which-”

“Wait,” Geordi interjected, raising a hand. “Venom?”

Data turned to him sharply.

“Did I neglect to tell you?”

Geordi sighed heavily. He wasn’t used to this; seeing Data forgetting things and looking like he was about to pass out. He wasn’t used to it, and he never wanted to get used to it. Never. Data was supposed to be okay. Always okay. It was the rest of them that were vulnerable.

“Bev?” Geordi asked, realizing that he was not going to help in this as he had in Data’s prior incidents. 

Luckily, Beverly was on the top of her game. This was her area of expertise, helping people in medical emergencies in the middle of alien jungles. This was what she trained for and what she was good at. 

“I’m going to clean this up and take a closer look,” she said. Her tone was gentle enough to lower Data’s respiratory rate, but stern enough to make it clear she would not take any argument. “Then we’ll figure out where to go from there.”

At the last moment, Geordi had the thought to take Data’s hand into his own. He could only hope that Data still had the mind not to crush his fingers in his steel grip. Either way, he couldn’t let Data lie there and take Beverly’s treatment without any help. Geordi had seen her emergency care enough times to know this wasn’t going to be a walk in the park.

To her credit, Beverly was very kind to her special patient. She rolled the fabric up Data’s shin with a gentility she didn’t always show. Every time he winced or jerked his leg back, she paused and gave him time for a breath. By the time the wound was out in the open, a messy scene that Geordi had to turn away from immediately, Data was still mostly alright.

“This might sting a bit,” Beverly murmured, lowering a medical cloth to his leg.

Data responded with a grimace and a tight squeeze of Geordi’s hand. Not tight enough to hurt; just enough draw Geordi closer to himself.

“You’re doing great, D,” Geordi said. He offered an encouraging smile; patted him on the shoulder.

“Geordi?” Data asked. He paused for a few breaths, sounding rather winded. “Do you feel this way every time you have an injury?”

“Well...I don’t usually cut myself this badly. But yeah, I suppose a few times.”

“Humans are incredibly brave.” Data let his head droop back; his eyes close. Only resting.

Geordi massaged his shoulder as he turned to Beverly.

She was scanning the injury again with her tricorder, even as she kept pressure on the wound through the medical cloth. What a wonderful, wonderful doctor she was. Geordi had always known it. But he’d never really thought about it before. The amount of stress she must be under sometimes, with her best friends’ lives in her hands. While most of the crew solved abstract problems with the warp core or fixed the issues of a distant planet, Beverly’s concerns were literally right under her hands. If things went wrong, she saw the disastrous effect before anyone else; deeper than anyone else. 

“Bev, you’re amazing,” Geordi said.

She looked up with raised eyebrows. For one moment, she allowed herself a smile and relaxed her shoulders. Then her tricorder beeped and she was back in action.

Back to work.

“The venom doesn’t seem to be causing serious damage. We won’t have to remove it now; we can make an antivenom when we get back.” She let out a long breath and set the tricorder back into her pocket. “I’ll just wrap the injury and we can start heading to the shuttle. The Enterprise will be here any minute.”

That thought raised quite a few questions in Geordi’s mind. How were they supposed to get Data back to the shuttle like this? He looked half asleep already, his eyes staring blearily up at the treetops when they weren’t closed. And that wasn’t to mention his leg injury still oozing oil, or the fact that he weighed more than Geordi and Beverly combined. 

Geordi quieted his mind; they would think of something. And there were still hurdles to get over before they reached that point anyway. If he’d learned anything in his years at Starfleet, it was that you had to take life one second at a time. Sometimes even a nanosecond at a time.

Data’s sudden gasp, combined with a tight squeeze on his hand, threw Geordi rapidly out of his thoughts. 

“Shh,” he murmured, rubbing Data’s arm with his free hand. “It’ll be over soon.”

Data turned wide eyes to Geordi’s. Then he spared a glance at Beverly. She was still wrapping the wound, covering his entire lower leg in a thick layer of white gauze. Watching her did not seem to help him. He lowered his head back to the forest floor within a moment of noticing her work.

Geordi rubbed his arm again.

“Later, we’ll all have some ice cream in Ten Forward,” he promised. “Sound good?”

Data nodded, but did not respond.

It was starting to worry Geordi, how quiet Data was. Normally he had a response for everything. But then again, maybe this was his reaction to being in pain. Geordi wouldn’t know; this whole situation was unprecedented.

“There,” Beverly breathed, taping down the final layer of gauze. “Are you boys ready to start walking?”

. . . . . . . . . . .

Geordi honestly believed that he would never find a happier moment than when they reached the shuttle. But then they reached sickbay, and he felt a tear blink into his eye. What a wild ride today had been. One second you’re walking through a jungle, the next your android friend who’s never been hurt before gets hurt. Which is exactly why Geordi hated jungles.

But, he figured he should put it out of his mind. There were more pressing things to worry about at the moment.

“Do you want the chocolate or the strawberry?” Geordi asked.

Data deliberated for a long time. His leg was bound and hidden by a blue sickbay blanket, Beverly’s signature ‘you’re all done, but I better not find you up and walking around’ blanket. It was really more like a straight jacket to her patients. And Data was proving no different.

“I am quite able to walk, Geordi,” he said. “The antivenom would not be affected by my walking around.”

Geordi tilted his head with a soft smile.

“Sorry buddy. Bev rules sickbay, and I’m not about to commit treason. And besides,” his expression dampened slightly, “we don’t have any painkillers for you. And I really don’t want to see you hurt again.”

He and Data shared a long look; shining blue eyes and shining yellow eyes. Ultimately, Data relented.

“I will take the strawberry ice cream,” he said quietly.

Geordi’s smile returned.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Geordi?”

“Yeah D?” Geordi spun back around.

“Thank you for helping me earlier. It was...jarring, to experience physical pain for the first time.”

Geordi squeezed his hand, suddenly needing to connect with him.

“Always.”


	26. Down on Earth there's So Much Pain, but Way Up Here we Explore Galaxies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geordi and Data sit in a shuttle craft and watch a galaxy form.
> 
> Fluff all around, with just a dash of existential conversation. It's been a long, long week and I think a lot of us wish we were out exploring galaxies right now. But this is the closest I can do :)

Down on Earth there’s so Much Pain, but Way up Here We Explore Galaxies

Sometimes Geordi really, really loved his job. Not, of course, when the warp core was risking explosion, nor when a visiting engineer stood over his shoulder and judged his style of command. But other moments; like getting a seat at the table during briefings with the captain, or making first contact with a new species. 

But most of all, Geordi loved his job when they got to explore.

Now, he had never been inclined to wade through murky waters or trudge through mud. That was his father’s gig: discovering the tiniest creatures in the grossest places. And he’d never been one to be in charge on an away mission. That was his mother’s specialty as one of Starfleet’s bravest and boldest captains. 

What Geordi loved was...well; this.

He and Data were in a shuttlecraft together. It was just small enough to be cozy, and just large enough that they were able to sneak some of their favorite snacks from Ten Forward onboard. This stuff couldn’t be replicated on the shuttle computer; they could only get these cheesy chips and bottles of old earth soda from Guinan’s special stash. 

The food wasn’t the most amazing part of their trip, though. Out the window stood a brand new galaxy. Swirls of pinks and purples danced around each other. They collided, drifted, and then curled into new shapes. A few comets roared through the sky in the distance, heading toward unpopulated planets miles and miles away. 

The whole universe seemed to be growing and birthing and dying around them. And Geordi and Data had a front row view.

“It appears that the asteroid Alpha Gamma 6 is on course to enter the stellar nursery located 1.3 lightyears from our current position,” Data said, hands flying over the controls to zoom in on the cluster of gases in the distance.

“‘Star nursery’?” Geordi tossed a chip into his mouth with a humered smile.

“An old term for a star-forming region,” Data replied. “I am attempting to learn new colloquialisms that are applicable to our work. Was I successful?”

“I think so,” Geordi said, gulping down a sip of soda. “It’s kind of cute; ‘stellar nursery’. You can just imagine baby suns getting all tucked into their cribs.”

Data tilted his head. “In this analogy, are we the ‘baby star’s’ nannies?”

Geordi let out a chuckle.

“I guess so. We’re the only ones out here watching over them.” 

“In that case,” Data said, turning to the viewscreen, “It is nearly 2200 hours, Stellar Nursery Psi Alpha Sigma. You must go to sleep.”

This time, Geordi’s laugh was an embarrassing snort. But around Data, he could never be embarrassed. 

The captain was a different matter.

“If you both are finished,” Picard said suddenly, reminding them that they were on an actual Starfleet mission. “We need the exact coordinates of asteroid Alpha Gamma 6. Starfleet wants to set a tracker on its surface, in case it plays a key role in the formation of this star system.”

“Aye, sir,” Data said, sitting up straighter and getting right back to business.

Geordi set his bottle of soda carefully into a cup holder and joined him, typing furiously to make up for lost time. He wasn’t worried about getting in trouble with the captain; he wasn’t a young lieutenant anymore; he had a few years as a chief engineer and as one of Captain Picard’s closest friends. But he did want to do his job and do it right.

“The current coordinates of the asteroid,” Data stated, “are 003 mark 251.”

“It’s moving pretty fast,” Geordi added. “39 kilometers per second, exactly toward the center of the star system.”

“Thank you,” said Picard. “I’ll get in touch with Starfleet and see what they want us to do. Stand by.”

Geordi relaxed back into his seat with a sigh. Data followed his example, and then turned his sharp yellow eyes in his direction.

“Geordi?”

“Yeah Data?”

“Do you prefer missions on the Enterprise, on a shuttlecraft, or on an alien planet?”

Geordi tilted his head back and forth, thinking hard. When he couldn’t decide, he took another sip of soda and another chip. 

“It depends,” he said. “I love the Enterprise, but it is nice to get out once in a while. And I love seeing new planets but...sometimes it’s a bit too much, you know? There are always diplomats to talk to, and a million new species that my VISOR tries to warn me about. Not to mention that we always get into some kind of trouble.”

“Does that mean you prefer missions in shuttle crafts?” Data asked, hesitantly taking one of the chips from their shared box. Once he had one, he was more relaxed about taking more.

“Well,” Geordi said with a smile. “I wouldn’t say that shuttle craft missions are a vacation. But...well, like right now; I’m enjoying this. Just sitting here, watching a new star system form. It’s amazing, when you think about it. We’re probably the first people to see this star. And maybe in a million years, there’ll be a whole new species looking up at that star, and existing because of that star. Maybe some of them will even worship it, like a lot of people on Earth do.”

Data nodded; took a sip of his own soda bottle. He seemed to enjoy it, because he finished the whole thing in about three big gulps. Geordi let out a laugh.

“We better keep you away from Guinan’s soda. You’ll finish all of it in a day, and I won’t protect you from her when you do.”

“I will attempt to eat slower than I drank,” Data promised. 

They sat in silence for a long few minutes, as the colors swirled in front of them. As small bits of rock collided and broke each other. As that tiny star in the distance pulsed, creating a very slow strobe light effect into their shuttle. And for this long moment in time, Geordi watched the stars, yes; but he also watched Data.

He watched Data’s pupils dilate slightly, as they watched the amazing act of nature in front of them. He watched how Data’s body relaxed into his seat; not because he was practicing to be more human but because he was already more human. He watched the tiny smile curling the edges of Data’s lips, and the soft gasp whenever the colors and the stars and the asteroids were especially fantastic.

He watched, and he was amazed that he was here.

“Geordi?” Data said suddenly, turning to face his companion. “I do not know how it feels emotionally. However, witnessing the formation of a new star causes a unique sense of...wonder. Does it not?”

Geordi smiled to himself.

“It does.” He turned back to the viewscreen, reading the ever-changing temperature readings; the chemistry of a universe being born; the entire electromagnetic spectrum sitting right in front of him. “It really does.”

And as they waited for more commands, more duties, Data and Geordi reminded themselves of why they had joined Starfleet in the first place. It was because they could watch the beginning of everything; the start of a series of cosmic and personal events that would influence history forever. And they could watch it together.

For a moment, they were the only ones in a galaxy that was still unpopulated; still quiet. A world that someday would have their own cheesy chips and soda bottles; their own androids and humans; their own shuttle crafts and scanners. All that still lay ahead for this tiny world. 

All that still lay ahead for Data and Geordi, when they returned to their own world.


	27. In Midnights, in Cups of Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just tooth rotting fluff. 
> 
> Geordi and Data work late at night in a Jefferies Tube.

In Midnights, in Cups of Coffee 

The floor of the Enterprise hummed beneath Geordi’s fingertips. It was a melody he knew by heart; the song of engines, bent metal, bumping air systems. But there was a new note in this symphony. Nothing majorly out of place. Nothing catastrophic. A few long lines of connective wiring needed to be replaced, and then she’d be singing in tune. 

But the work was important; necessary if they were to have a chance of reaching their next mission on time tomorrow morning. And it was fiddly work, too. Finely tuning the wiring was always fiddly, especially when one attempted it after a full ten hour shift. 

At least, Geordi noted, he had Data. His presence made the Jefferies Tube feel even smaller than usual, as expected with two full grown men cramped into a space neither of them could crouch comfortably in. But his glowing aura had a calming effect. Well, not just his aura. Him; being here, with his politeness and his perfectly neat hair, slicked back even after his own twelve hour shift on the bridge.

“What time is it?” Geordi asked with a yawn. He stretched until his hand hit the top of the Jefferies Tube, and then stretched outwardly instead. 

“It is nearly 2300 hours.” Data leaned into the open panel in the wall, clicking some wiring into place. “What time does your shift begin tomorrow?”

“Seven,” Geordi said. He wiped his hands across his face and then set them in his lap as he sat back against the wall of the Tube. “Not gonna be my friendliest self at that dinner tomorrow. Are you going?”

“I am not. Since both the captain and Commander Riker will be at the dinner, I decided it would be best for me to remain on the bridge. We have many new crew members working during that shift.”

Geordi sighed, leaning his head back into the cool metal. 

“Wish you could take my place,” he murmured. “I’m not the best schmoozer, especially when it comes to diplomats.”

Data turned from his work with a furrowed brow.

“A ‘schmoozer’?” He paused for a moment, accessing his data files. “Ah; from the yiddish word ‘shmuesn’: to converse, to chat, one who is skilled at conversation.”

Geordi grinned. Data was always making him grin like that; so easily, so accidentally. 

“I wish we could work together all the time,” Geordi said. He leaned forward to pick up his coffee thermos and then leaned back against the wall. 

Data was quiet for a moment. He used the time to fit the panel back over the repaired wires, and then shifted over to the next panel. 

“Counselor Troi often calls changes in one’s life ‘bittersweet’,” Data said, as he lifted the panel off of the next portion of the wall. “When you took the job as Chief Engineer, there was ‘sweetness’ because it was a positive growth in your career, and your abilities as an individual interested in engineering. However, there was also a ‘bitterness’ because those on the bridge had grown accustomed to your presence.”

Geordi gave Data a bright smile as he crawled over with his toolbox. It took him a moment to think of a response. A moment in which he made himself look busy taking out various tools and adjusting the frequency of his VISOR. 

“Did you ‘grow accustomed to my presence’, D?”

Data looked away, and then back again with large eyes.

“Yes,” he said quietly. “I believe that is an apt description.”

Geordi’s smile softened into something more subdued. He knew Data was his best friend; that was obvious to everyone. But they didn’t always talk about it. Not in bold terms; not directly. But hey, maybe that was what late night Jefferies Tube conversations were for.

“I grew accustomed to your presence too,” Geordi said finally. 

Their gazes locked as Data passed him the wire cutting phaser. Geordi’s fingers brushed against Data’s as he took the tool from him. And it was like lightning, when their skin touched. Like Data’s aura was made of electricity, or like Geordi had accidentally touched one of the exposed wires on the wall beside them.

But no; it was just a feeling. Imagination gone wild. Blame the coffee. Blame the lack of sleep. Blame the quiet lull of the Enterprise. Blame the Jefferies Tube. It all had something to do with Geordi’s sparking, dancing neurons. 

“Geordi?” Data asked, adjusting himself until he was sitting cross-legged beside his working friend. “Do you ever wonder what you will do in the future?”

Geordi spared a glance over to Data, and then turned sharply back to his work. 

“I don’t plan on leaving the Enterprise anytime soon,” he said. “I don’t know. I’d like to have a family someday. Not-not necessarily now, but...you know. I don’t want to just be a career guy.”

“Mmm,” Data hummed, nodding his head. “I believe that I want to be married someday as well.”

Geordi’s face broke out into a wide smile.

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I have researched humanity thoroughly, and I feel drawn to the experience of raising children; preferably with someone with whom I share a deep connection with.”

“That sounds nice, Data.” Geordi jumped back as the new wire he placed in sparked out at him. He gave it a stern frown, and then set about replacing it again.

“Be careful, Geordi,” Data remarked, rather loudly in the small space.

“I’m fine.” Geordi continued in his work, taking special care not to disrupt the wiring any further. 

“I know,” Data said. “I only...I am compelled to keep you safe from harm. Especially when we are this deep into the Jefferies Tube. I am unsure whether Doctor Crusher would be able to reach us easily.”

“We’ve got our comm badges, D,” Geordi laughed. “What’s got you so nervous all of a sudden?”

“I am not nervous,” Data said. 

Geordi didn’t tell him he believed it was a complete lie. He continued his work, and let the silence speak for him. A few minutes later, when this panel was almost finished being repaired, Data shifted closer to him again.

“When I spend time with you,” Data said. “I feel the same...captivation, as when I think of starting a family, or adopting a child. It is not an emotion, of course. It is more like an...attraction. Such as one might feel toward a life path one is destined to tread.”

Data turned away quickly after that, scurrying along the Jefferies Tube to get to the next panel. Geordi didn’t even know what to say; what to do. So he just sat there, jaw on the floor, staring blankly. The phaser was still in his outstretched hand, cutting through a bit of the Tube wall. But he really didn’t think about that at the moment. He only had one real thought.

Had...had Data just proposed to him? Or, at the very least, expressed...feelings for him?! Had that just happened? 

“Geordi?” Data called, as if everything was normal. “We must finish the repairs before the morning shift.”

Geordi let himself smile. Let himself wonder. Because, honestly, what was midnight in a Jefferies Tube for other than imagining yourself and your crush married with little human-android babies?


	28. Look At the Stars, Look How they Shine For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data and Geordi go on shore leave together.

Look at the Stars, Look How They Shine for You

Shore leave was a treat that Geordi rarely indulged in. Being Chief Engineer, it was his duty to stay onboard the Enterprise whenever there were repairs to be made or warp cores to prevent from breaching. Given the Enterprise’s track record as the most endangered ship in the quadrant, Geordi hadn’t taken shore leave in a long time. 

Well, finally, that was about to change.

He checked his PADD once more, but found no urgent messages from the captain. It was a relief and a surprise. Usually by this point in his packing, he had three messages and the red alert lights were flashing. Maybe today would be different? He didn’t dare assume anything; that was a lesson every Chief Engineer learned the hard way. But he did allow himself a glimmer of hope, as he folded one last pair of socks and stuffed it into his duffel bag.

“Data?” Geordi asked, tapping his Comm Badge. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

That was what made this shore leave extra special. Beyond, you know, getting to go at all. Data’s vacation time had finally synced up with his own, all while the Enterprise was on a boring surveying mission with two other starships. If Picard ran into trouble, which he shouldn’t, then he wouldn’t need Data and Geordi to help. 

Finally, they could have a real vacation together.

“I will meet you in the shuttlebay,” Data replied.

Geordi smiled to himself. Ah, shore leave. Three hours in a shuttlecraft alone with Data, followed by two days alone on the planet Bratus 4. The planet was home to some of the tallest and most colorful trees in this part of space. And, supposedly, one of the best stargazing sights in the galaxy. It would be gorgeous. And it would all be theirs.

Geordi set his duffel bag on his shoulder and allowed himself to feel his excitement. At this point, nothing but a warp core breach could stop him. Even that, he might leave to his officers and ensigns.

“Computer, lock my door. I’ll be back in a few days.”

“Locking quarters,” the computer chimed back.

Geordi squeezed the strap of his bag, and then set off toward the shuttlebay. 

. . . . . . . .

“What do you want to listen to?” Geordi asked, as he set the shuttle on autopilot and leaned back in his seat. 

“You may decide upon our music selection,” Data said. “I have received numerous complaints about my own collection.”

Geordi let out a slow breath.

“It’s not your collection, D,” Geordi argued with a smile. “It’s when you listen to five songs at once. I’m more sensitive to noise than you are.”

Data did not seem convinced, but Geordi decided to drop the subject.

“I’ll just put my playlist on shuffle. Oh! Want some snacks? I brought some along. Just, you know, for tradition.”

“Tradition?” Data tilted his head. “Ah, the tradition of eating snacks during a road trip.”

“I’ve got pretzel sticks...some kind of soda from Kappa Omega...potato chips…”

“Your selections follow the tradition of being unhealthy and high in sodium,” Data said.

Geordi laughed, and felt the weight of being Chief Engineer fall completely off of his shoulders. 

. . . . . . . . . .

“Here we are! Bratus 4.” 

Geordi spread both of his arms wide to gesture the expansive planet they had just stepped foot on. It was a beautiful place. Birds chirped in all directions, some soaring above the dozens of trees surrounding them and others snatching worms from the dark brown soil. The sky was a deep blue, dotted with white clouds that formed dazzling images of animals, ships, and other abstract forms. 

“It feels so good to be out here,” Geordi said, followed by a deep inhale. “You get so used to filtered air, you forget what it’s like to be outside.”

Data watched him for a moment, and then breathed in deeply himself. He let out his breath in a rather exaggerated way that made Geordi laugh again. 

Oh, Data. Perfect, perfect Data.

“Yes,” he said with an affirmative nod, “it is quite...fresh.”

Geordi clapped him on the shoulder.

“Come on; I booked us a cabin. It should just be a mile or so away from here.”

Geordi wasn’t usually one to walk in the woods, or enjoy doing it. He was born and raised in Starfleet. He felt more at home in the stars than on Earth or any other planet. But something about being human, or, in fact, android, seemed to connect one with the soil and the air. Being on shore leave meant that he could appreciate this side of himself more, without having to catalogue everything he found or worry about some alien faction storming in to cause trouble for him and his crew.

Here, he could just relax. And here he could just be Geordi.

“Look at that,” Geordi said, craning his neck up toward the sky. The nearest tree reached up; way up. The top of it seemed to touch the clouds, and maybe it did. Not only was it tall, but it was also just a wonder to look at. The ridges of the bark glistened like they were covered in a layer of shiny glue. Reds, blues, and violets shined from the tree, and swapped places as Geordi and Data took slow steps forward.

“It is...remarkable,” Data breathed. 

He came to a stop beside the tree with wide eyes and an outstretched palm. His fingers reached out and, tentatively, touched the bark of the tree. When nothing happened, he let the rest of his hand lay flat against the colorful, glimmering bark. 

Geordi watched him for a long moment and wondered what he was thinking. Data seemed struck into silence, which was a rare feat by anyone and virtually a miracle by an inanimate plant. Was he awe inspired because of the height of the tree, or the colors? Or was he connecting to it on a deeper level? There were many cultures that worshiped the natural world. And though Data was an android, he did not discount these experiences, nor wholly believe that he was incapable of the same type of reverence.

“Data,” Geordi said quietly, “which do you prefer? Starships or living on the ground, like this?”

Data blinked a few times, and then turned to Geordi.

“I do not have sufficient data to make an informed answer.” 

Of course not. Geordi smiled, and started to turn away. 

But then Data spoke again. “I have lived most of my life on Starships, with only occasional missions allowing me to walk on solid ground. However, I do usually find...pleasure, in standing on a planet’s surface. Perhaps it is a program that my father installed, which I have not yet had the chance to fully explore.”

“Perhaps,” Geordi repeated.

Or, perhaps Data had found these feelings on his own. Perhaps it wasn’t only a piece of program that made him want to connect with the trees; the birds; the sky. Perhaps…

“Shall we continue?” Data asked, turning sharply back onto the path.

Geordi shook his head with a smile. Someday Data would choose to investigate his own possible emotions. But he’d have to decide to do it for himself. Until then, it was the privilege of Geordi and the rest of their friends to watch the process.

. . . . . . . .

The rest of the afternoon went by in a lazy haze. They didn’t bother unpacking, seeing as it would waste more time than it would save. Instead, they took a small tour of their cabin and discovered its nooks and crannies. One spot in particular, a windowsill bench in the kitchen, piqued Geordi’s curiosity. It was such a romantic little seat, with well designed fabric that was as comfortable as it was stylish. He made a mental note to return to this spot, with Data. They could have their breakfast there tomorrow morning; maybe read the news on their PADDs as they dined on fresh lemon muffins or drank their morning cup of coffee. 

How domestic it all sounded. How perfectly domestic.

Geordi had never believed himself to be the type to love romance. He’d been an awkward teen and, somehow, an even more awkward adult when it came to love. Data just...made things different. Easier. They spoke the same language (no, not binary). Or maybe it was the way Data didn’t expect Geordi to be suave or charismatic, and Geordi didn’t expect that from Data either. They could be themselves and make their mistakes, knowing that the other wouldn’t hold it against them. 

The sound of footsteps took Geordi back to the present. Right; shore leave. The planet Bratus 4. Sunset. 

“Data,” Geordi said, turning to greet his companion. “I have a little date planned for tonight.”

Data’s eyebrows raised. And, to Geordi’s delight, the corners of his lips raised as well.

“Should I change my attire?”

“No, no; you’re fine. Actually, you might want to just grab a jacket.”

One of Data’s brows furrowed; an unspoken question that Geordi answered with a mischievous smile.

“Don’t worry; I’m not kidnapping you. I’ve got everything we need; just get our coats.”

Data nodded. His gaze lingered for an extra moment as he turned away, but then he disappeared into their bedroom.

Oooh, Geordi liked that phrase: their bedroom. 

He cast the thought aside so it wouldn’t distract him. But he placed it in a special place in his mind; the place where long term dreams are stored. He didn’t know what it was called, exactly; he’d have to ask Beverly about that. But whatever it was, it was shaping up to be a nice place. 

. . . . . . . .

“We’re almost there,” Geordi promised, watching his tricorder carefully.

If he were honest, it was scary to be out here so late at night. The sun had set in the early minutes of their hike, leaving them alone in the dark. The still-glowing trees created a romantic atmosphere, but they weren’t exactly a good source of light. The birds had gone to sleep as well, replaced with the odd sounds of nocturnal animals. 

“Here we are.” Geordi looked up from his tricorder and gasped.

Yes, they had certainly found the right place.

The sky was a masterpiece. No, it was better than that. The sheer number of stars was something to behold. Galaxies swirled amongst these stars, curling around each other like a Van Gogh painting. Nebulae reached out from lightyears away, wishing to be seen by his and Data’s computerized eyes. 

It was gorgeous. Even with his augmented vision, even with his heaving breaths and his sweat-lined forehead; this view was absolutely perfect. It was worth everything to be here. It was worth the shore leave, worth the shuttle ride, worth the perilous walk through the woods. 

Geordi looked over to Data and found him as speechless as he was himself. That was another picture of perfection; another masterpiece. Data had wrapped himself in an old Letterman jacket, covering a red and black plaid shirt tucked neatly into washed out blue jeans. He couldn’t make out the details, not in the light of the stars and the moons, but he saw enough to make him fall in love all over again.

“Geordi,” Data breathed, setting his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “The stars are...I have never…”

“I’ve never seen you speechless before,” Geordi said with a wide smile.

Data shook his head, neck still craned toward the sky. 

“It is...exquisite. How did you find this place?”

“Honestly? It was listed on one of those ‘top ten places for a romantic evening’. This seemed like the best one for us. Most of them were more up Riker’s alley.”

Geordi chuckled at his own joke, and then found himself staring at Data again. He reached a hand out to his arm and squeezed the fabric of his jacket, enough to turn Data’s attention away from the sky for a moment.

“You like it?”

If Data were a human, he would’ve rolled his eyes.

“It is perfect.”

“It is,” Geordi agreed, then reached his hand out.

He didn’t honestly know if Data would respond. Their relationship was still relatively new, and Data had never been quite as tactile as Geordi was. 

But nevertheless, Geordi felt fingertips touch his own. A moment later, his hand was in someone else’s.

He looked over and found Data still staring up at the sky. He wore a smile, now; his aura glowed brighter than usual. The sight was absolutely dazzling. Data, a glowing halo in front of the glistening multicolored trees that formed their background. Above, the stars and the galaxies floating in the midst of rotating nebulae.

“Happy shore leave, Data,” Geordi whispered.

Data squeezed his hand, and then turned to face him.

“Happy shore leave, Geordi.”

And it was.


	29. Barefoot in the Kitchen, Sacred New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data cooks Geordi breakfast in bed. Just guys being dudes.

Barefoot in the Kitchen, Sacred New Beginnings

Geordi awoke to the smell of bacon. At first, the scent made him smile and snuggle deeper into the blankets. His dad was always cooking breakfast for them growing up, right before they all dashed around their Starship to work and school and everywhere else they were busy that day. With closed eyes, he remembered those days. So long ago, and so far away.

But wait…

Geordi shook himself awake and grabbed his VISOR off of the side table. As he waited for the connections between his implants and his brain to form, he sniffed the air again. There were other smells; oil and lavender and fresh paint. A cat hair tickled his nose and he sneezed.

“Gesundheit,” said a voice. Data’s voice.

Data!

Geordi’s head turned at a speed that almost gave him whiplash. He was not, as his sleepy mind had believed, in his own quarters waiting for his father’s cooking. These were Data’s quarters. Spot lay curled up at the end of the bed, readjusting her paws and giving Geordi a glare that said ‘do not disturb me again’.

“T-thanks,” he finally replied to Data’s blessing. 

The strange thing was that he could hardly remember last night. They’d had a few drinks in Ten Forward. Then Data had shown him the painting he was working on these days, a portrait of Earth and its moon. And then...and then...well, Geordi didn’t really know what happened then.

“You fell asleep last night,” Data explained, approaching.

Suddenly Geordi noticed that the corner of Data’s quarters had been transformed into a miniature kitchen, packed with a counter full of spices and a pan of bacon and eggs sizzling away on the stove. 

Data himself was another shocking sight. He was out of his uniform, instead clad in a loose pair of purple pajama bottoms and an oversized hoodie with the Starfleet insignia on it. His feet were bare as they padded across the room.

“I did not wish to wake you. I have read that it is difficult for humans to fall asleep again once awoken.”

“Thanks,” Geordi repeated. He sat up and shook his head with a smile. “Do you always wear pajamas? And cook breakfast?”

Data looked himself over with a shy smile. “No,” he said. “I do not.”

Geordi shared his smile, leaning up on his elbow. The mattress was more comfortable than he would expect for an android’s bed. It was like it had been made especially for him. And, knowing Data, maybe it was. He always did have a flair for going over the top.

“Would you like breakfast in bed?” Data asked. His voice was so sweet that it was painful. And those eyes...even with the VISOR, Geordi could see how hard Data was trying to please him. 

He didn’t need to try. Geordi was well more than ‘pleased’ right now. Well more than ‘happy’. 

“Sure,” Geordi permitted him. Data seemed gratified to be given the opportunity, and Geordi wasn’t going to take it away from him. “Thank you, Data.”

“That is the third time that you have thanked me.” Data gave him a raised eyebrow as he returned to the kitchen to finish cooking. “I assure you, I find a certain...contentment in cooking breakfast.”

“Yeah?” Geordi’s smile brightened.

“Yes. The act of sharing food is a tradition in nearly every human culture I have studied. For as long as civilization has existed, people have used food to express companionship, friendship, community, love.”

On that last word they met eyes, then sharply turned away. Data turned off the stove and set two plates as quickly and as neatly as he could. The end result was one of his masterpieces: the eggs sat fluffy and yellow on the blue plate, like a circle of sunshine. Green and red peppers mixed in with the eggs, creating a spotted effect that looked as cool as it did delicious. The bacon rested gently on top of the egg-and-peppers combo with a perfect garnish.

“Data,” Geordi breathed, shaking his head. “This looks so good. I didn’t know you knew how to cook.”

“Commander Riker has told me that if one wishes to have a romantic relationship, they must first learn to cook,” Data explained, settling on the bed in front of Geordi’s blanket-clad legs.

Geordi stabbed his eggs with his fork and chuckled.

“I don’t know if it’s a requirement, with replicators and all. But...wait, are you thinking of dating somebody?”

Data’s eyes looked askance. He took a bite of his bacon so he wouldn’t have to answer right away.

“Do I know them?” Geordi prodded.

Data’s eyes widened. He took yet another bite to dodge the question. Well, this time Geordi wasn’t letting him get away with it. He waited until Data swallowed, then waited some more.

“I can not say, at this point,” Data said. 

Leave it to Data to make avoiding a question sound polite and sweet. But seeing that he clearly didn’t want to talk about it, Geordi shrugged his shoulders and dropped the issue.

“They’re lucky, whoever they are.” Geordi noticed Data’s cheeks blush a brighter color. He gestured to the food on his plate. “You’re a really good cook.”

“Ah,” Data gasped. “Thank you, Geordi.”

“No problem.” Geordi stabbed another big bite of egg. “Hey, invite me over any time you want a taste tester.”

Data stared at him for a long moment, and then smiled that shy smile again.

“Actually, Geordi,” he said, “I was wondering if you wanted to begin a new tradition with me.”

“Oh?” Geordi chomped on a slice of bacon, catching a few crumbs in his wrinkled shirt as they fell. “What tradition is that?”

“I was wondering if you would enjoy staying here more often.”

Geordi’s brows drew together.

“Won’t that get awkward when you start dating someone?” he asked.

Data tilted his head until Geordi laughed.

“What?” Geordi questioned, setting his plate down beside him. “What did I say?”

Data looked aside, chewing his bottom lip. “Commander Riker did not inform me that it would be this difficult.”

“Riker?”

“Yes. He said that I should not be too straight forward with my question. That it is better to add flourish to the way I speak, so as to invoke emotion.”

Geordi folded his hands together. 

“What do you want to ask me?” 

Data raised his head. Raised his eyes. Geordi noticed his temperature rise just a fraction of a degree; enough to know something was up but nothing was wrong. 

Geordi leaned in closer.

“Geordi,” Data started. “I would like to begin a romantic relationship with you.”

Oh. Oh. Suddenly everything made a lot more sense. And Geordi felt a whole lot dumber. How could he have not seen the signs? They were all there! 

What a thought! Data! And he! Dating! It was the best thing Geordi had ever heard! The best thing since warp coils or sliced bread or whatever came first, Geordi couldn’t remember right now. 

Data! And! He! Dating!

Wait, wait. Data was waiting on an answer. Geordi looked up and found him pouting across the bed, looking sadly at his plate. He found his own mouth dangling open like a fish who’d just been thrown out of the water for the first time in its life.

He had to say something! Now!

“Data,” he breathed. What to say what to say, come on brain think think think!! “Yes.”

Data’s head tilted again. “Yes?”

“Yes, I want to date you!” Geordi laughed off his nervous energy. “Of course I do!”

Data’s aura glowed. It glowed brighter than the sun (probably. Geordi had never looked at the sun’s aura before and didn’t know if it had one). Data himself glowed. His smile was wide and sparkling and it reached his eyes and oh God, why hadn’t Geordi asked him out before this? Why had he waited so damn long?

“Data, one promise.”

“Anything.” Data scooched forward until his knees knocked Geordi’s.

“Never,” Geordi said with a smile, “Never go to Riker for dating advice again.”

Data’s smile turned shy again, but the glow remained. The twinkling eyes remained.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, I'd love to hear what you guys think so far. I hope you're enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing.


End file.
